Anne Elliot am College
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: Sie hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und obwohl sie es nicht zugeben würde – sie liebte ihn mehr als je zuvor ... Eine moderne Variante von „Überredung". Das Original „A College Persuasion" ist von mind-the-apostrophe, die Übersetzung von Palmby mit einigen Korrekturen meiner Beta-Leserin.
1. Einzug ins Wohnheim

**Kapitel 1: Einzug ins Wohnheim**

„Anne, Spaß beiseite, ist das alles, was du mitgebracht hat?" fragte Mary ihre ältere Schwester und hob die Augenbrauen angesichts des kleinen Stapels von Reisetaschen auf dem Fußboden.

„Ja", sagte eine Stimme, die hinter einem Berg von Büchern hervordrang. Die achtzehnjährige Anne Elliot sah gerade ihre Sachen durch und versuchte in dem Chaos in ihrem neuen Zimmer im College-Wohnheim Ordnung zu schaffen. Sie richtete sich auf und zog ihr langes dunkles Haar nach hinten, das von der Hitze leider etwas kraus geworden war.

„Wenn ich aufs College gehe, bringe ich mehr Kleidung mit als du", sagte Mary, während sie an ihren manikürten Fingernägeln nagte. „Jesus, ist das heiß hier drin! Kannst du nicht ein Zimmer mit Aircondition oder so was bekommen?"

Anne verdrehte die Augen. Sie bedauerte mittlerweile, dass sie Mary zu ihrem Einzugstag ins College eingeladen hatte. Ihre Schwester hatte zwar genug Energie, um sich zu beklagen, konnte aber nicht wirklich die Kraft aufbringen, aufzustehen und ihr zu helfen. „Mary", sagte sie, „alle Erstsemester müssen in diesen Wohnheimen wohnen. Sie sind Tradition."

„Sie sind alt", korrigierte Mary.

„Es wird bald kühl sein", sagte Anne, stellte einen Tischventilator auf die Fensterbank und schloss ihn an die Steckdose an. „Zumindest hoffe ich es ..."

„Wenn ich in mein Ivy League (*1) Wohnheim ziehe, werde ich etwas für eine Klimaanlage springen lassen."

Anne war versucht, bei der Vorstellung einer Hochschulausbildung ihrer Schwester zu lachen, aber sie ließ es sein. Obwohl der Gedanke lächerlich erschien, dass Mary auf eins dieser Colleges gehen würde, wusste Anne, dass das Elliot Familienerbe wohl ihre Aufnahme sicherstellen würde. Seltsame Art von Vetternwirtschaft.

Von der Tür her erklang eine helle Stimme. „Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?"

Anne drehte sich um und sah ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Sie erinnerte Anne an ein Model aus einem Versandhauskatalog. Ihr Haar war rotblond, völlig glatt und auf wundersame Weise glänzend (trotz der Luftfeuchtigkeit). Sie verströmte eine Atmosphäre von Lieblichkeit, die Anne fast misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Hi", sagte Anne etwas kleinlauter, als sie es gern gehabt hätte. „Ich bin Anne. Du musst Lisa sein."

Anne streckte ihre Hand aus, aber Lisa schritt einfach munter auf sie zu und umarmte ihre neue Mitbewohnerin begeistert. Mary grinste von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett aus zu der linkischen Vorführung.

„Ich bin so froh, dich endlich kennenzulernen!" sagte Lisa, als sie die Umarmung beendete. „Du klangst so nett am Telefon." Anne bemerkte einen leichten Südstaaten-Akzent.

„Gleichfalls", sagte Anne lächelnd. Sie blickte unsicher auf ihre kurzen Sporthosen und das alte Feldhockey-Shirt. „Sorry, ich bin irgendwie krass. Ich bin gerade eingezogen."

Lisa lachte. „Keine Sorge! Meine Güte, bist du auch so aufgeregt? College!" Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen.

„Oh, Lisa!" Anne deutete auf Mary. „Das ist meine Schwester Mary. Sie ist ein High School Senior." (*2)

„Oh! Welche High School?"

„Kellynch Academy in New York", sagte Mary und knallte mit ihrem Kaugummi.

„Wow!" sagte Lisa. „Das hört sich gut an! Ich bin in Texas zur Schule gegangen."

Mary setzte ihr infames falsches Lächeln auf. „Vermisst du denn die Farm?"

„Lisa!" Anne griff ein, bevor Mary noch so etwas Überhebliches sagen konnte. „Kann ich dir helfen, ein paar Taschen raufzutragen?" Anne war aufgefallen, dass Lisa ohne ihre Sachen heraufgekommen war.

Lisa grinste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schätzchen. Die werden in Kürze oben sein."

„Hast du ein Umzugsunternehmen beauftragt?" fragte Mary. „Das hätte Anne auch tun sollen." Sie starrte ihre Schwester an.

„Nein, meine Liebe", sagte Lisa mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich hab einfach ein paar Jungs von unten gefragt, ob sie so nett wären, mir zu helfen. Die Leute sind hier so freundlich!"

Anne lachte. Sie konnte nicht umhin, das zu bewundern. Sie kniete sich vor ihre Sachen und begann wieder mit dem Auspacken.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es leise an der offenen Tür und zwei Jungs kamen herein, die das trugen, was Anne für Lisas Habseligkeiten hielt. „Hallo?" rief der erste.

„Oh, hallo-o", sagte Lisa gedehnt und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen. „Ihr könnt sie dahin stellen, Jungs." Sie zeigte auf den Fußboden neben ihrem Schrank. „Danke", sang sie laut mit süßer Stimme.

Der erste Junge stellte die Koffer ab und trat beiseite. Hinter ihm war noch ein größerer, der versuchte, die drei Schachteln abzulegen, mit denen er balancierte.

„Lass mich dir dabei helfen", sagte Anne und eilte nach vorn. Sie packte die oberste Kiste, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Als sie das tat, sah sie ihn flüchtig, stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und fiel in einer eher wenig graziösen Weise zu Boden, wobei sie sowohl den Jungen als auch die Schachteln mitriss.

„Oh mein Gott, Anne, bist du okay?" Lisa eilte zu ihr hinüber, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Annes Augen waren auf die Person vor ihr fixiert. Sie sah all die vertrauten Merkmale, an die sie sich erinnerte: seine dunklen Augen und Haare, sein Gesichtsausdruck, sein Kinn ... alles. „Sorry –" gelang es Anne zu stottern. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie mit, dass ihre Schwester mit ihrem Handy am Ohr aus dem Zimmer spazierte, zweifellos von anderen Dingen abgelenkt. „Ich bin wirklich ungeschickt." Sie täuschte ein Lächeln vor und warf noch schnell einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihn, nur um sicherzustellen, dass es tatsächlich _er_ war.

Er war es.

Sie setzte gerade an, etwas sagen, als der erste Junge, den Anne bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht beachtet hatte, den Mund aufmachte. Er schien schüchtern zu sein, aber seine etwas langen kastanienbraunen Haare und seine feinen Gesichtszüge gaben ihm ein freundliches Aussehen.

„Hi, ich bin Ben", sagte er. „Dieser Kerl, der all den Ärger verursacht, ist mein Mitbewohner Rick."

„Freut mich, euch beide kennenzulernen." Rick nickte und schüttelte ihre Hände.

War das sein Ernst? dachte Anne, als sie ebenfalls nickte. Sie schien oberflächlich gefasst, aber vor lauter Nervosität drehte sich ihr der Magen um.

„Das hier ist meine Mitbewohnerin, Anne – warte, wie war doch wieder dein Nachname?" fragte Lisa.

„Elliot", sagte Anne und schaute Rick direkt an. „Anne Elliot."

Die vier standen betreten schweigend da, obwohl nur zwei den komplizierten Grund dafür wirklich erkennen konnten.

„Na, ich glaube, wir sollten wieder gehen", sagte Rick langsam.

„Danke, dass ihr meine Taschen raufgebracht habt!" Lisa folgte ihnen, als sie hinaus gingen. „Lasst uns alle bald mal zusammen abhängen, okay?" rief sie ihnen im Flur hinterher.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Anne um. „Wow", sagte sie. „Wie schnucklig die waren. Ich liebe das College! Hast du seine Augen gesehen?"

„Wessen Augen?" fragte Anne und versuchte auszupacken und wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren.

„Die von Rick!" sang Lisa schmachtend. „Ich habe gehört, dass er hier in der Navy ROTC ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, ihn in Uniform zu sehen ..." (*3)

„Würdest du mich bitte entschuldigen?" fragte Anne höflich.

„Sicher, Schatz."

Anne ging ruhig den Flur entlang zu ihrem neuen Bad, trat in eine Kabine, beugte sich über die Toilette und übergab sich. So hatte sich Anne ihren ersten Tag am College nicht vorgestellt.

* * *

(*1) Bezeichnung für eine Gruppe von acht Elite-Universitäten im Nordosten der USA.

(*2) Zwölftklässler

(*3) Das Reserve Officer Training Corps (ROTC) ist ein Ausbildungsprogramm der US-Streitkräfte an Colleges und Universitäten zur Rekrutierung und Ausbildung von Offizieren. Ein Militärstipendium ist für Studenten aus einkommensschwachen Familien eine Chance, ein Studium zu finanzieren.


	2. Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen

**Kapitel 2: Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen**

Zum Glück war Anne Elliot mit dem praktischen Talent des Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollens ausgestattet. Zum Beispiel wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, dass sie sich in ihrem ersten Semester auf dem College eine unmögliche Last an Kursen aufgeladen hatte. Sie sagte sich, dass es einfach sei, sich aufs College einzustellen, während sie innerlich eine Panikattacke hatte. Sie gab vor, dass sie nicht bange war, neue Leute zu treffen, und dass sie durch das endlose Meer von Fremden nicht eingeschüchtert war. Sie tat so, als ob sie Lisas Country-Musik nicht wirklich störte und als ob das Stöhnen aus dem Nachbarzimmer im Wohnheim nicht das wäre, wofür sie es hielt. Vor allem wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, wie nervös Rick Wentworth sie machte.

„Anne!" sagte Lisa eines Abends frustriert im Speisesaal. „Hast du sie nicht gesehen? Du hast nicht einmal gewunken! Rick und Ben sind gerade vorbeigegangen."

„Ups – ich schätze, ich habe sie nicht bemerkt", log Anne. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie sie schon von weitem gesehen und sie fuhr fort, ihr Gesicht in ihrem Mathe-Lehrbuch zu verstecken.

Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Du scheinst in letzter Zeit wirklich nervös zu sein. Was ist los?"

„Nichts." Anne zuckte die Achseln. „Ich schätze mal, ich bin einfach überfordert."

„Du musst loslassen", sagte Lisa und biss in einen Apfel. Sie blickte auf Annes Buch. „Warum liest du überhaupt dieses Zeug? Nimmst du nicht Englisch als Hauptfach oder sowas?"

„Ja, aber ich muss noch eine Voraussetzung erfüllen", sagte Anne. Sie schlug das Buch nach einer weiteren Minute Blättern zu. „Ich geb's auf."

„Anne, ich weiß genau, was du brauchst", sagte Lisa.

„Und was ist das?"

„Einmal abends ausgehen!" sagte Lisa aufgeregt. „Komm schon! Vertrau mir, du brauchst es wirklich. Das wird so ein Spaß. Hey! Vielleicht könnten wir die Jungs einladen ..."

Anne wollte gerade protestieren, als ihr Telefon klingelte, etwa zum zehnten Mal an diesem Abend. Sie blickte auf ihr Handy und brachte es zum Schweigen, wobei sie sich vornahm, nach dem Abendessen zurückzurufen.

„Meine Güte, sind wir nicht ‚Fräulein Beliebt' heute Abend?" hänselte Lisa. „War das deine Mutter, oder was? Ich weiß schon, meine ruft mich auch ständig an, seit ich hier bin."

„Ähm ... nein", sagte Anne verlegen, „um ehrlich zu sein, meine Mutter ist gestorben."

Lisa legte ihren Apfel hin und schaute ganz entsetzt. „Oh Gott, das wusste ich nicht! Tut mir so leid."

Anne lächelte beschwichtigend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist schon lange her. Ich war dreizehn. Das war jetzt gerade ihre jüngere Schwester am Telefon. Ich denke, meine Tante ist an ihre Stelle getreten, weil sie mich in letzter Zeit so häufig kontrolliert."

Nach dem Abendessen ging Anne nach draußen, um ihre Tante Grace zurückrufen.

„Anne!" sagte sie, nachdem sie abgehoben hatte. „Ich habe dich schon stundenlang zu erreichen versucht!"

„Sorry, ich war beim Abendessen", antwortete sie. „Was ist los?"

Üblicherweise ging es um eines von zwei Dingen, wenn Tante Grace anrief: sie hatte Anne eine Nachricht von ihrem Vater zu übermitteln (der nie Zeit fand, sie selbst anzurufen) oder sie wollte ihre Nichte mit einem netten Jungen zusammenbringen. Anne war überhaupt nicht überrascht, als das Gespräch auf die letztere Alternative zusteuerte.

„Also ..." sagte Tante Grace in deutlich aufgeregtem Ton. „Ich habe heute mit meiner Freundin Mrs. Thomas geredet. Erinnerst du dich an sie? Die mit mir in der DAR ist? (*1) Ich glaube, sie ist letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag deines Vaters gekommen."

„Ich kann mich vielleicht an sie erinnern. Warum fragst du?" Anne konnte den Liebespfeil ihrer Tante fast riechen.

„Nun, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie einen Sohn hat, der mit dir am College ist. Er studiert im zweiten Jahr Wirtschaftswissenschaft! Ist das nichts?" fragte Tante Grace.

Anne verdrehte die Augen. „Gewiss. Lass mich raten. Du denkst, wir zwei sollten zusammen kommen ... eventuell zusammen ausgehen ... vielleicht heiraten und Kinder kriegen?"

Anne konnte ihre Tante herzlich lachen hören. „Liebling, sei nicht albern. Trotzdem, ihn zu treffen würde nicht wehtun, nicht wahr? Er ist ein sehr netter Junge aus einer sehr netten Familie. Ich glaube, du wirst ihn mögen."

Bei Diskussionen mit Tante Grace über das andere Geschlecht war „sehr netter Junge" in der Regel ein Code für „sehr reich."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich mit ihm treffen", lenkte Anne ein. „Aber wenn er ein Idiot (*2) ist wie der letzte, dann bin ich raus! Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber einige dieser Jungs sind nicht gerade die hellsten Lichter. Sie sind nur Funzeln."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Tante Grace. „Charlie ist anders. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Aber Anne, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und einfach mal versuchen, hübsch auszusehen, wenn du ihn triffst? Vielleicht ziehst du ein Kleid an? Lippenstift? Irgendwas?"

„Okay, okay", sagte Anne. Sie hatte das schon hundert Mal gehört. „Ich versteh schon. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich nicht wie ein Lkw-Fahrer anziehen, der sich mit Nutten abgibt."

„Ähem."

Anne fuhr herum und sah Rick an ihr vorbeigehen. Entsetzt legte sie das Gespräch mit ihrer Tante auf, ohne eine Erklärung zu geben. Sie verfluchte stumm ihr Pech, als sie die Szene mit so viel Würde verließ, wie sie aufbringen konnte. In ihrer Eile, zu entkommen, bekam sie das amüsierte Grinsen auf Ricks Gesicht nicht mit.

* * *

(*1) DAR (The Daughters of the American Revolution) ist eine patriotische Frauenvereinigung in den Vereinigten Staaten.

(*2) im Original ‚mouth breather'


	3. Neue Verabredung, alte Erinnerung

**Kapitel 3: Neue Verabredung, alte Erinnerung**

„Anne, halt still oder ich stoß dich mit diesem Kajalstift."

Anne seufzte und versuchte, nicht zu zappeln. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie Lisa mit einem spitzen Gegenstand so nah an sich heran ließ. Als Anne vor ihrer Mitbewohnerin erwähnte, dass sie an diesem Abend eine Verabredung hatte, kam Lisa sogleich in die Gänge und legte los. Es war nett von ihr, es anzubieten (eigentlich war es mehr ‚darauf bestehen', als ‚anbieten'), aber Anne hatte immer ein sauberes Gesicht ohne Make-up lieber gehabt. Lisa war schwindlig vor Aufregung. Anne vermutete heimlich, dass sie schon seit Beginn des Studienjahres nach einer Ausrede gesucht hatte, um sie umzustylen.

„Schau mal", sagte Lisa, während sie weiter ihr Gesicht befummelte: „Du könntest so hübsch aussehen, wenn du dir nur die Zeit nähmest."

Anne war nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment war, ließ es aber durchgehen. „Meine Mutter hat mir diese Dinge nie beigebracht, schätze ich. Wie läuft's übrigens in der Studentinnenverbindung?" fragte Anne im Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Super! Danke der Nachfrage!" sagte Lisa und ging zum Lippenstift über.

Anne hatte ein paar von Lisas neuen Freundinnen unter den neuen Bewerberinnen für die Verbindung (*1) kennengelernt. Jede war hübsch, süß und kontaktfreudig (obwohl zugegebenermaßen lächerlich). Neulich erst, als Anne zu studieren versuchte, war sie Zeugin geworden, wie Lisa und ihre Verbindungs-‚Schwester' Amber eingehend in ein Gespräch über die Vorteile von flachen Schuhen gegenüber ‚Kitten Heels' vertieft waren.

„Übrigens hat Rick kürzlich etwas über dich erwähnt – was eigenartig ist, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke. Redet ihr eigentlich miteinander? Du bist immer beschäftigt, wenn er aufkreuzt", sagte Lisa.

„Warte – was?" sagte Anne ein wenig zu schnell. „Ich meine ... was hat er gesagt?"

„Mmm –" Lisa dachte einen Moment nach. „Oh, ich erinnere mich! Er hat erwähnt, dass er dich schon gekannt hat. Seid ihr zwei zusammen zur Schule gegangen? Ich dachte, du warst auf einem Internat."

„Da war ich in meinen letzten zwei High School Jahren", sagte Anne. „Wir wohnten beide in New York. _Also, was hat er über mich gesagt?_" fragte sie noch einmal und versuchte damit, Lisa wieder auf den richtigen Kurs zu bringen.

„Das ist seltsam. Ward ihr zwei Freunde?"

Eine lästige Sache bei Lisa war, dass sie dazu neigte, nicht zuzuhören ... um was es sich auch immer handelte.

„Wir waren - Bekannte", sagte Anne strategisch. „Also, hast du nicht etwas über ihn erwähnt ...?"

„Ach ja!" sagte Lisa endlich. „Er hat nur gemeint, dass du wirklich ganz anders ausgesehen hast, und dass es gut war, dass ich dich vorgestellt habe, weil er dich sonst nicht erkannt hätte! Ist das nicht komisch?"

Anne verzog das Gesicht. „Sehr komisch."

Sie schaute in den Spiegel, den Lisa vor sie hingestellt hatte. Sie musste es zugeben: Rick hatte Recht. Anne hatte sich früher mal um ihr Aussehen gekümmert, aber diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei. Zugegeben, Anne sah immer adrett aus, aber im Gegensatz zu früher strebte sie danach, im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihren kurzen Haarschnitt mit den aufgedrehten Haaren jetzt auswachsen lassen, mit Spliss und allem. Ihre Prioritäten drehten sich mehr um Bequemlichkeit als um alles andere. Anne stieß auf dem Weg zum Unterricht oft auf Mädchen in hübschen Kleidern, hohen Stiefeln und Designer-Sonnenbrillen. Von Zeit zu Zeit pflegte sie einen Blick auf ihre eigenen Jeans und Sweatshirts zu werfen und sich zu fragen, ob sie vernünftiger oder einfach nur faul war.

Lisa begab sich zu Annes Schrank und öffnete ihn. Er war mit Kleidungsstücken gefüllt, die Tante Grace ihr gekauft hatte. Es war eine Goldgrube mit den neuesten Trends und teuren Marken, aber Anne öffnete ihn selten. Lisa nahm fortwährend verschiedene Kleidungsstücke heraus, um ein Outfit zusammenzustellen. Schließlich warf sie Anne einen knielangen voluminösen Rock und ein marineblaues Twinset zu. (*2)

Anne hielt die Teile hoch und hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Komm schon, dieser Kerl hört sich an wie einer von diesen altmodischen Typen", versicherte ihr Lisa, als sie ihr eine Perlenkette reichte. „Die wird Chuck lieben!"

„Charlie".

„Wie auch immer. Er wird voll darauf abfahren."

Anne entdeckte überrascht, dass Lisa Recht gehabt hatte. Von dem, wie er sie zunächst langsam von oben bis unten abschätzte, gewann sie den Eindruck, dass Charlie das mustergültige Aussehen gefallen haben musste. Anne war noch mehr überrascht, als sie entdeckte, dass sie Charlie mochte. Er war ein guter Kerl. Zugegeben, die Chemie zwischen ihnen stimmte überhaupt nicht, aber Anne amüsierte sich. Charlie war freundlich und rücksichtsvoll.

„Ich denke, man kann wohl sagen, dass wir verkuppelt worden sind", scherzte er, als sie sich im Restaurant setzten.

Sie lachte. „Oh ja."

„Ich denke, deine Tante und meine Mutter haben zu viel Freizeit."

Er sprach fast das ganze Abendessen lang über seine Unterrichtsfächer in Wirtschaftswissenschaft und sein Auto, Dinge, die Anne nicht wirklich interessierten. Dennoch, wenn es eine Sache gab, in der Anne Elliot gut war (abgesehen vom Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen), dann war es das Zuhören.

Der einzige peinliche Moment des Abends entstand, als Charlie Anne zu Fuß nach Hause zu ihrem Wohnheim brachte. Sie waren vor dem Gebäude, in dem sie wohnte, als es passierte: Charlie beugte sich für einen Kuss vor und Anne drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Vielen Dank, Charlie! Das hat Spaß gemacht", sagte sie, nachdem seine Lippen ihre Wange getroffen hatten.

Er schien etwas irritiert, lächelte aber trotzdem. „Gern geschehen", murmelte er, als er sich zurückzog.

„Anne Elliot, was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" rief Lisa, als sie ins Zimmer zurückkehrte. „Ich habe vom Fenster aus alles gesehen. _Die Wange?_ Du hast einem absolut netten, schnuckligen Jungen _die Wange_ angeboten? Ernsthaft?"

„Ich wollte ihn nicht küssen", erklärte Anne und fühlte sich dabei eher in der Defensive.

Lisa verdrehte die Augen. „Du musst ihn ja nicht heiraten, Anne. Nicht einmal ein guter altmodischer – jugendfreier – züchtiger Kuss für den Kerl? Seien wir ehrlich, Schätzchen, du hast das ganze Semester lang nichts Aufregendes erlebt."

„Hey!" sagte Anne. Sie bewunderte aufrichtig Lisas Fähigkeit, gleichzeitig töricht und frech zu sein. Sie streifte ihre Strickjacke ab und zog ein Kapuzenshirt an. „Ich brauche ihn nicht zu küssen, um mir etwas zu beweisen. Ich mochte ihn nicht so besonders. Warum soll ich ihm etwas vormachen?"

„Anne." Lisa senkte ihre Stimme auf normale Lautstärke. „Nicht jeder Mann muss gleich _der Mann_ sein. Auf was wartest du denn?"

Anne beantwortete diese Frage nicht. Sie entschied sich, ihre Bücher zu packen und für den Rest des Abends in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Lisa lud Anne zu einer späten Party ein, aber Anne wollte sich nur mit Arbeit ablenken. Die Wahrheit unter all dem Ableugnen und der kühlen Logik war, dass Anne Elliot wirklich auf einen Jungen wartete. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der die vernünftige, gefasste Anne völlig verrückt machen konnte.

Sie hatte Lisa angelogen. Sie und Rick waren in New York nicht nur Bekannte gewesen. Sie waren die besten Freunde gewesen, seit sie acht Jahre alt war, seit Rick sie zum ersten Mal in dem großen Stuhl im Friseursalon seiner Mutter herumgedreht hatte. Mrs. Elliot pflegte jede Woche dorthin zu gehen und die begeisterte Anne mitzunehmen. Es war, als hätte sie diese Erinnerungen abgespeichert, nur um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt: die Art, wie er sie gewöhnlich zum Lachen brachte, wie er alle blauen M & Ms für sie aufhob, die Art und Weise, wie er für sie eintrat. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er für sie da war, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war und wie ihr Vater, ein weniger entgegenkommendes Elternteil, danach nicht zuließ, dass sie ihn in Brooklyn besuchte. Anne erinnerte sich an die Linie, auf der sie herumzutanzen pflegten, als sie ihre Teenager-Jahre erreichten; es war die delikate Grenzlinie zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie geweint hatte, als Tante Grace und ihr Vater beschlossen, sie für ihre letzten zwei High School Jahre wegzuschicken. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie immer über Rick redeten ... und wie Rick über sie zu reden pflegte.

Vor allem erinnerte sie sich an die Nacht, bevor sie ins Internat fuhr. Rick kam ins Haus ihrer Familie in Manhattan, um sie zu sehen. Er sagte ihr, sie solle bleiben. Er sagte ihr, dass er sie liebe. Er küsste sie. Er küsste sie und sie tat gar nichts. Sie packte ihre letzten Sachen und flog am nächsten Morgen ab. Diese Nacht lag nun schon fast drei Jahre zurück und Anne Elliot hatte seitdem niemanden mehr geküsst.

* * *

(*1) Original: „pledge class", die Bezeichnung für neue Mitglieder einer Studentenverbindung.

(*2) Gleichfarbiges Paar aus Strickjacke und Pullover aus demselben Material


	4. Ritterlichkeit zu nächtlicher Stunde

**Kapitel 4: Ritterlichkeit zu nächtlicher Stunde**

Anne Elliot saß in der zweiten Etage der Bibliothek und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sie Shakespeare hasste. Sie legte ihren Kopf für ein paar Minuten auf ihr Buch und betete um irgendeine kleine Entlastung bei ihrem Studium. Leider stellte sich die nicht ein.

„Es ist 01:50 Uhr und die Bibliothek schließt in 10 Minuten", erklang eine klare, forsche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Anne seufzte, ihr Gesicht lag noch zwischen ihren Händen. Sie sah auf und sah niemanden. Keine Menschenseele war zu dieser Stunde in einer Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag in den Bibliotheksräumen. Glücklicherweise war sie mit den meisten ihrer Arbeiten für nächste Woche fertig geworden, so konnte sie sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit und obwohl sie sich leicht bedauernswert fühlte, zumindest an das schwache Gefühl klammern, etwas geleistet zu haben. Einen Augenblick später sammelte sie ihre Bücher und das Laptop ein und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus.

„Anne?"

Sie blickte auf und sah Rick, der mit einer Gruppe von Jungs die Treppe herunter kam. _Im Ernst?_ dachte Anne bei sich. _Jetzt?_

„Hallo, Rick." Sie drückte ihren Shakespeare-Band an die Brust. Plötzlich wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie ein Kapuzenshirt und eine Trainingshose anhatte.

„Bist du auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnheim?" fragte er. Anne sah, dass sich seine Gruppe unbeholfen hinter ihm herumdrückte.

Anne nickte. „Ja, ich schätze, sie schmeißen uns raus."

Ricks Miene war undurchdringlich. Er war auf keinen Fall unhöflich; er war auf sie zugegangen und hatte hallo gesagt, aber da war etwas in seiner Haltung, das ihn distanziert erscheinen ließ. Rick drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Los, geht schon mal ohne mich in Alans Wohnung", sagte er und winkte sie weiter.

„Aber wir müssen das Projekt noch beenden", meldete sich jemand zu Wort.

„Ich weiß", sagte Rick. „Ich treff euch dann dort."

Seine Arbeitsgruppe ließ ihn und Anne im Treppenhaus zurück.

„Es ist ein Gruppenprojekt in Engineering. Wir büffeln die ganze Nacht durch", erklärte er.

„Oh", sagte sie.

Sie begannen, die Treppe hinabzugehen, und begaben sich nach draußen in die Kälte. Anne wurde plötzlich klar, dass dies das erste Mal im diesem Studienjahr war, dass sie allein zusammen waren.

„Rick, solltest du nicht mit deinen Freunden gehen, wenn du an einem Projekt arbeiten musst?" fragte Anne, während sie gingen. Sie fragte sich, warum Rick diese Kommilitonen so verjagt hatte.

„Anne, es ist 2 Uhr nachts auf einem College-Gelände. Ich werde dich nicht allein nach Hause gehen lassen."

Anne spürte, wie sie rot wurde, war jedoch dankbar, dass die Dunkelheit dies vor Rick verbarg. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er sie nach Hause begleiten würde. Hass, Liebe oder Apathie, Rick Wentworth würde immer ritterlich sein. Das würde sich nie ändern. Die Stille war so laut, dass Anne glaubte, sie könne ein Summen in ihren Ohren wahrnehmen. Waren sie sich jetzt so fern, dass sie nicht einmal für einen Fußweg von zehn Minuten eine Unterhaltung aufrecht erhalten konnten?

„Wie gehts im ROTC?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Gut", antwortete er. „Es erfordert eine Menge Zeit und Mühe, aber ich denke, das ist es wert. Sie zahlen fürs College."

„Du hast dich also für Engineering entschlossen?" Anne erinnerte sich, wie gut Rick mit Zahlen umgehen konnte. Sie mochte auf eine Privatschule gegangen sein, während er die öffentliche Schule besucht hatte, aber er war in Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften immer besser gewesen. Rick liebte geradlinige Sachen mit logischen Schritten und einer eindeutigen Lösung.

„Ich glaube, ich werde Chemie als Hauptfach nehmen ... oder Biomedizin", sagte er. „Meine Mutter hat immer noch diesen Traum, dass ich Arzt werde." Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Anne war nicht überrascht. Sie wusste, wie sehr er sie liebte.

„Wie gehts ihr?" fragte sie. „Läuft der Salon gut?"

„Das Geschäft geht gut", sagte Rick. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich das Stipendium bekommen habe. Sonst hätte ich nicht hierher kommen können."

„Ich wette, sie ist wirklich stolz auf dich", sagte Anne. „Ich war echt überrascht, als ich dich am Einzugstag gesehen habe."

„Was, hast du nicht geglaubt, dass ich hier reinkommen könnte?"

„Nein!" sagte Anne schnell. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich meine ... Sorry, dass ich dich damals umgerempelt habe."

„Oh", sagte er. Er verlagerte seinen Rucksack auf die andere Schulter und sah zu Anne hinüber. „Ist dir kalt?"

„Nein!" log Anne.

„Du trägst ein Kapuzenshirt bei knapp über 4 Grad. Willst du meine Jacke?"

„Nein! Ist schon gut, ich hab kein Problem damit", sagte Anne. Rick war im Begriff, seine Faserpelzjacke auszuziehen, ließ es aber sein. Er zuckte die Achseln. In einem Moment der Schwäche ließ Anne, die in der Regel vermied, ihn anzusehen, ihren Augen Zeit, neugierig umherzustreifen. Rick war größer als in ihrer Erinnerung, mindestens 1,87. Sein Haar war jetzt kürzer, wahrscheinlich wegen dem ROTC. Da war auch etwas Strengeres in seinem Verhalten. Sie sah weg, als er sie dabei erwischte.

„Hast du deine Verabredung neulich Abend genossen?" fragte Rick sie.

Diese Frage hatte Anne überhaupt nicht erwartet. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich eine Verabredung hatte?"

„Lisa hat es mir erzählt."

„Du scheinst momentan viel Zeit mit Lisa zu verbringen", sagte Anne, bevor sie es sich verkneifen konnte.

„Sie ist nett", sagte er schlicht.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht nett ist", entgegnete Anne. Sie strich ihr dunkles Haar nervös hinters Ohr. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Ricks Blick ihrer Hand folgte. „Was ist?" fragte sie.

Er räusperte sich. „Dein Haar ist jetzt länger, nicht wahr?" fragte er.

Sie blieb stehen. Anne konnte nicht einordnen, was es bedeutete, dass seine Stimme plötzlich so sanft war. Was dachte er? Wenn er sie ansah, registrierte er dann Mängel und Unterschiede oder fand er Erinnerungen an das Gesicht einer Freundin? Anne wusste auf einmal – egal wie weit entfernt voneinander sie waren oder zu sein vorgaben – es existierte immer noch eine Beziehung. Sie mochte schwach geworden sein, aber sie war da. Sie wusste es.

„Ja", antwortete sie und ging die Stufen zur Tür hinauf. Dort drehte sie sich um und sagte: „Vielen Dank fürs Heimbringen." Dann hatte sie den Drang, ihn zu umarmen, hatte aber das Gefühl, eine Berührung wäre von seiner Seite wohl nicht so erwünscht.

Rick zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hätte es für jede getan."

Jede? Anne schlurfte ins Bett und freute sich darauf, ihre Augen zu schließen und so zu tun, als ob sie ihn das nie hätte sagen hören.


	5. Unsichtbarkeit und Romane

**Kapitel 5: Unsichtbarkeit und Romane**

Als Anne Eliot klein war, wollte sie unsichtbar sein. Nein, wirklich! Sie pflegte sich aufrecht an die Wand des großen, nur für repräsentative Zwecke genutzten Wohnzimmers ihrer Familie zu stellen und die Augen zu schließen, wobei sie sich wie ein Chamäleon mit der bedruckten Tapete vermischen wollte.

„_Was machst du da?" Rick legte neugierig seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte auf seine seltsame Freundin an der Tapete mit Rosenknospenmuster. Annes Augen waren fest geschlossen und ihr Gesicht stoisch. Sie machte kein Geräusch. „Bist du tot oder was?"_

_Mrs. Eliot ging am Zimmer vorbei und sah herein auf die beiden Achtjährigen. Sie grinste, zwinkerte Rick zu und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Sch!" sagte sie und deutete auf Anne._

_Rick schaute zurück zu Anne. „Das macht keinen Spaß", sagte er schlicht und ging zu seiner Freundin, um sie aus ihrem Schweigen herauszukitzeln._

„_Aufhören! Aufhören!" schrie Anne und kicherte unkontrolliert. Rick tat, wie ihm geheißen, und Anne belohnte seinen Gehorsam mit einem kräftigen Zwicken._

„_Hey!" rief er. „Wofür war das denn?"_

„_Dafür, dass du das Spiel ruiniert hast! Jungs ruinieren alles. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mit dir spiele." Sie verschränkte die Arme und kniff die Augen zusammen._

„_Du bist einfach nur dagestanden! Was soll das Unsichtbar-Sein überhaupt? Würdest du nicht lieber fliegen wie Superman?" erkundigte sich Rick._

_Anne lächelte selbstgefällig. „Wenn du unsichtbar bist, kannst du alles sehen, was um dich herum vorgeht. Du kannst beobachten, wie Dinge passieren und niemand weiß, dass du da bist."_

_Rick mochte es nicht, wenn Anne dieses Spiel spielte, und verstand seinen Reiz nie wirklich. Er durfte dann nicht mit ihr reden (die Regeln wurden strikt durchgesetzt) oder sie berühren (obwohl ihn das nie vom Stupsen oder Kitzeln abhielt). Was war so toll daran, unsichtbar zu sein? Er konnte nicht mit Anne spielen, wenn sie unsichtbar war._

* * *

„Entschuldigung?"

„Äh? Was?" Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch. Eine Stimme hatte Anne aus ihrem zweiminütigen Halbschlaf geweckt.

Ein braunhaariger Junge ragte über ihrem Schreibpult in die Höhe. „Sorry, aber ist der Platz besetzt?"

Anne schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine Geste, dass er sich setzen solle. Sie richtete sich auf und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher. Montag lag in der Luft.

„Du bist Anne, nicht wahr?"

Der Kerl, der sich gerade hingesetzt hatte, redete mit ihr. Das war seltsam. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie am College verbracht hatte, hatte sich Anne Eliot beim Unterricht etwas unsoziale Neigungen angeeignet. Einige würden vielleicht sagen, dass es daran lag, dass sie fleißig und lerneifrig war, aber in Wirklichkeit lag es einfach an ihrer Schüchternheit.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete sie und fragte sich, woher um Himmels willen er ihren Namen wusste.

Er schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin Ben. Ich habe beim Einzugstag Lisas Sachen raufgetragen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh!" sagte Anne. „Ben! Sorry, ich hab dich nicht erkannt. Ich glaube, ich war müde."

Ben hatte ein ernsthaftes, künstlerisches Aussehen an sich. Von dem, was sie sah – dem Stoß Gedichtesammlungen, die er bei sich trug, der Band auf seinem T-Shirt und seinen langen Haaren – war er so sehr das Gegenteil von Rick Wentworth, wie es einer nur hinkriegen konnte.

„Nimmst du auch Englisch als Hauptfach?" fragte Anne, wobei sie auf sein Buch über die Romantik schaute.

Ben nickte. „Ich will mich mit der Poesie des 19. Jahrhunderts befassen."

„Wow", sagte Anne. „Byron, Blake ..."

„Coleridge, Yeats ..." vollendete Ben ihre Liste. „Das ist einfach das Beste."

„Interessant", sagte sie amüsiert. „Ich habe nicht viele Jungs kennengelernt, die romantische Gedichte lieben."

Als der Unterricht begann, gaben Anne und Ben schließlich Ruhe und verbrachten die nächsten 50 Minuten damit, dem Vortrag zu lauschen und sich mit ihren Notebooks rasch Notizen zu machen. Danach grapschten sie sich Kaffee und unterhielten sich weiter. Unerwartet stellte Anne fest, dass sie dabei war, sich mit Ben anzufreunden, und die Freundschaft war eindeutig auf beiden Seiten willkommen. Es war schon zu lange her, dass Anne in ein intelligentes Gespräch verwickelt worden war, und durch die Art, wie Ben ihr eifrig antwortete, wusste sie, dass es ihm genauso ging.

„Ich erinnere mich an den großen Stapel von Romanen, die du in deinem Zimmer hattest", sagte Ben. „Er war beeindruckend."

„Ach ja", sagte Anne und erinnerte sich an den Haufen, den sie am Einzugstag aufgeschichtet hatte. „Lisa hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich sie unter das Bett gelegt habe." Anne konnte bis jetzt die schrillen Protestschreie hören, die ihre Mitbewohnerin immer auszustoßen pflegte, wenn sie über einen ihrer Stapel gestolpert war. Schließlich hatte sie beschlossen, dass Lisas Sicherheit über ihr Vergnügen ging, also räumte sie sie aus dem Weg.

„Kommt ihr zwei miteinander aus?" fragte Ben.

Anne nickte. „Aber wir sind wirklich verschieden."

Ben stimmte schnell zu. „Ich glaube, das ist ziemlich offensichtlich."

Anne lachte. „Ja, aber sie ist wirklich süß und ich denke, wir leben ganz gut zusammen. Glaub mir, ich könnte weit schlimmere am Hals haben. Ich bin sehr dankbar."

„Ich hatte auch Glück. Rick ist ein klasse Kerl. Du erinnerst dich an Rick, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, er war an dem Tag dabei."

Anne runzelte die Stirn und tat so, als ob sie ihr Gedächtnis durchgehen müsste. „Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an ihn. Sicher ..."

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Ben fort, „ist er für mich in letzter Zeit wirklich eine große Hilfe gewesen. Meine, äh, Freundin hat gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht." Er blickte verlegen auf seine Hände.

Anne spürte, wie ihr in diesem Moment ein wenig das Herz brach, Bens wegen. In Zeiten wie diesen schämte sie sich ihres Geschlechts. Sie fragte sich, welche Art von Mädchen einen der wenigen unverhohlen feinfühligen Menschen auf diesem Planeten sitzenlassen würde. Es war ein trauriges Geheimnis.

„Rick ist der perfekte Kumpel, zu dem man wegen solcher Sachen gehen kann", sagte Anne aufmunternd. „Er ist ein guter Zuhörer."

Ben zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich dachte, du kennst ihn nicht."

„Tue ich auch nicht", sagte Anne schnell. „Ich meine, an diesem Tag, an dem ich ihn traf, sah er wie ein guter Zuhörer aus, weißt du?" Sie war dankbar, dass ihre lahme Ausrede nicht bezweifelt wurde.

„Er hat tatsächlich eine ähnliche Situation durchgemacht", erläuterte Ben. „Ein Mädchen, das er aus New York kannte, hat ihm sein Herz herausgerissen." Anne schaute nervös in eine andere Richtung. „In der Art, wie er es beschrieb, klang es, als sei sie ein männermordender Vamp."

„Wow. Das klingt ziemlich ... gemein."

Ben nickte. „Warum tun Mädchen das immer? Sie machen uns was vor, ermutigen uns und dann, wenn wir uns endlich darauf eingelassen haben, trennen sie sich von uns, ohne eine Träne zu vergießen. Ist das normal?"

„Nun ..." Anne gingen in diesem Moment so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Es war schwierig, zu dieser Mischung auch noch Redegewandtheit hinzufügen. „Manchmal sind die Dinge komplizierter als sie erscheinen. Es ist nicht so, dass Frauen gefühllose Blutsauger sind. Die meisten von uns haben nur Angst, verletzt zu werden, oder vielleicht sind wir nur verwirrt, was unsere Gefühle betrifft. Du musst ein wenig Nachsicht mit uns haben. Zugegeben, einige Mädchen neigen dazu, zickig zu sein, aber das kannst du nicht verallgemeinern. Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen. Vielleicht sollten Männer einfühlsamer sein und begreifen, unter welchem Druck Frauen unseres Alters heute stehen." Anne fing sich nach ihrem außer Kontrolle geratenen Wortschwall wieder und sah, dass Ben sie sehr verwirrt anstarrte. Sie räusperte sich. „Trotzdem, ein Anspruch, den ich für mein Geschlecht geltend mache, ist, dass wir am längsten lieben – zumindest nach dem, was ich erlebt habe."

Ben seufzte. „Da hat jemand zu viele Romane gelesen", sagte er.

Anne sah ihm in die Augen und packte – ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen – seinen leeren Kaffeebecher und warf ihn erfolgreich in den drei Meter entfernten Abfalleimer. „Und was ist daran so falsch?" fragte sie herausfordernd.


	6. Aus der männlichen Perspektive

**Kapitel 6: ****Aus der ****männlichen ****Perspektive**

Rick Wentworth knallte die Tür seines Wohnheimzimmers zu und brach auf seinem Bett zusammen.

„Langer Tag, Captain Wentworth, he?" fragte Ben, wobei er nicht einmal vom Bildschirm seines Computers aufschaute.

„Ich bin erledigt", war alles, was Rick sagen konnte. Er wälzte sich mit dem Gesicht in den Händen herum und stöhnte. „Ich kann das nicht mehr lange aushalten, Ben." Nach frühen Unterrichtsstunden gleich nach dem Aufwachen hatte er den ganzen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek gelernt und den Tag mit einem Lauf beendet. Alles vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen tat weh.

Ben grinste. „Was? Du meinst, mit all dem Naval ROTC, dem Egineering, den Anforderungen der vormedizinischen Fächer und dem Nachhilfe-Geben fühlst du dich langsam gestresst? Interessant ..."

„Du bist nicht lustig."

„Ich versuche es", sagte Ben.

Rick stand auf und sah seinen Mitbewohner an. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Englisch als Hauptfach nehmen wie du."

„Du würdest es hassen", erinnerte ihn Ben. „Lesen, Schreiben, keine Zahlen ... du würdest nach der ersten Woche ausflippen." Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus seinem Regal und warf sie Rick zu. „Wie viele Meilen bist du gerade gelaufen?

„Sechs? glaube ich ...", sagte Rick. „Danke für das Wasser."

„Weißt du", begann Ben. „Du könntest jederzeit mit den Nachhilfestunden aufhören. Es ist nicht erforderlich, Rick."

Rick seufzte. Der Gedanke war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen. Zweimal die Woche arbeitete er als Freiwilliger bei einer örtlichen Mittelschule und gab Einzelunterricht-Nachhilfe in Mathematik. „Ich schätze, das könnte ich ..." begann Rick.

Ben verdrehte die Augen. „Wen willst du da auf den Arm nehmen, Mann? Du wirst nie damit aufhören. Du würdest wahrscheinlich eher sterben, als es aufgeben – was, wie ich klarstellen möchte, sehr gut möglich ist."

Er lachte. „Richtig."

Ben ging zurück zu seinem Computer. „Also, kommt Lisa heute Abend wieder?" fragte er lässig. Ben erwähnte es Rick gegenüber nicht, aber insgeheim hoffte er, die Antwort wäre nein. Lisas übermäßiges Kichern tendierte dazu, bei ihm Migräne auszulösen.

Rick zog sein Hemd aus und warf es in seinen Wäschekorb. „Vielleicht", antwortete er. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich hab nur festgestellt, dass sie in letzter Zeit recht häufig rüberkommt, das ist alles."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sie ist ein sympathisches Mädchen. Ich mag sie."

Ben hob die Augenbrauen. „Du magst sie?"

„Als ein menschliches Wesen, ja", antwortete Rick. „Was soll das Verhör?"

„Ich warne dich nur, Mädchen neigen dazu – wie soll ich sagen – etwas hineinzuinterpretieren", sagte Ben.

Rick sah verwirrt aus. „Glaubst du, sie denkt, dass ich sie ...?"

„Wer weiß; ist nur ein guter Rat von mir", bot Ben an. Er begann seinen Rucksack zu packen.

„Nun, von Mann zu Mann, danke für den weisen Ratschlag. Gehst du in die Bibliothek?" fragte Rick.

„Ja. Eigentlich treffe ich mich dort mit Anne. Du erinnerst dich an Anne, oder? Sie ist Lisas Mitbewohnerin."

Rick verschüttet etwas von seinem Wasser. Das war das letzte, was er von Ben zu hören erwartet hatte. „Klar, erinnere ich mich an sie. Dunkle Haare? Irgendwie müde aussehend? Still?"

Ben lachte über seine Beschreibung. „Dunkle Haare, ja. Müde? Nicht so besonders. Still? Das ist so ungefähr das letzte, wie du sie bezeichnen würdest, wenn du sie kennengelernt hast. Du solltest dich mal mit ihr unterhalten. Sie ist ziemlich cool."

„Habt ihr gemeinsame Kurse oder was?" fragte Rick in der Hoffnung, sein Mitbewohner würde das Kratzen in seiner Stimme nicht bemerken.

Ben nickte. „Sie hat das gleiche Hauptfach wie ich und ist wirklich klug. Die perfekte Lernpartnerin. Ich schätze, mit einer Mitbewohnerin wie Lisa ist sie etwas aus dem Rampenlicht gedrängt worden. Ich glaube, du würdest sie mögen."

Rick Gesicht war steinern. „Da bin ich nicht so sicher", sagte er zu sich selbst, als Ben den Raum verließ.

Anne Elliot. Anne Elliot, wiederholte Rick Wentworth in Gedanken. Selbst wenn er absichtlich Umwege machte, um ihr aus dem zu Weg gehen, fand sie immer einen Weg zurück in seine Gedanken. Das Schicksal hatte einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor.


	7. Neun Finger

**Kapitel 7: Neun Finger**

Anne fand sich zwangsweise in Lisas sprudelndem Bekanntenkreis wieder, der aus vielen Menschen in ihrem Wohnheim bestand. Die ersten paar Monate war es leicht für Anne gewesen, introvertiert zu sein, aber mit der Zeit wurde Geselligkeit unvermeidlich. Trotzdem kam sie gut mit den Leuten dort zurecht. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde Ben ein besonders guter Freund.

„Ich fühle mich, wie wenn wir die Außenseiter wären, weißt du?" sagte er eines Tages scherzend zu ihr in ihrem Kurs. „Ich bin nie so gewandt und kontaktfreudig gewesen, so wie Rick."

Ben erzählte von Rick ... eine Menge. Anne versuchte zuzuhören, ohne allzu beunruhigt zu erscheinen, wenn er seinen Mitbewohner erwähnte. „Es gibt im Augenblick etwa 50 Mädchen, die ihm jetzt mehr oder weniger nachstellen. Der Glückliche! Ich wette, das hält ihn auf Trab ..."

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Anne. „Dann bleibt nicht viel Zeit fürs Studium?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist das Betrübliche daran. Er ist ein Genie. Er ist ein Engineering-Student mit perfekten Noten. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das möglich ist. Das Leben ist nicht fair."

„Erzähl mir davon", antwortete sie. Sie hasste Rick dafür, dass er so wunderbar war.

Kurz vor der Winterpause saß Anne eines Abends nach ihrer letzten Prüfung noch spät im Aufenthaltsraum ihres Wohnheims. Die meisten Leute hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon abgeschlossen und saßen nur noch ihre Zeit ab, bevor sie nach Hause abreisten.

Sie las ein Buch in der Ecke des Raumes, als Lisa sie zu ihrem Kreis herüberrief.

„Anne!" sagte sie. „Komm, setzt dich zu uns!"

Anne lächelte, legte zögernd ihren Roman hin und ging hinüber. Sofort bereute sie diesen Entschluss. Als sie sich den im Kreis sitzenden Personen näherte, sah sie, dass ihre Hände vor ihnen ausgestreckt waren. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Zehn Finger!" rief ein anderes Mädchen aus ihrem Stockwerk. (*1)

Anne zuckte zusammen. Hastig blickte sie in die Richtung von Rick, der auch eher unwillig aussah. Sie wusste, dass er trotz seines Charmes und seiner lockeren Art im Kern doch eine sehr auf Privatsphäre bedachte Person war. Anne setzte sich neben Ben. Das Spiel ging langsam im Kreis herum und Anne fühlte sich ziemlich albern mit all ihren zehn ausgestreckten Fingern. Anne verabscheute dieses Spiel mit jeder Faser ihres Seins und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich von Lisa zum Bleiben hatte überreden lassen. Soweit es Anne betraf, bestand „Zehn Finger" nur aus einer Abfolge von einem unangenehmen Detail nach dem anderen, die gezwungenermaßen peinlich vor aller Augen miteinander vor sich hin köchelten.

Was wirklich Aufruhr verursachte, war, dass Anne und Rick allen Versammelten durch das Ausschlussverfahren ihre Unberührtheit gestanden.

„O mein Gott!" kreischte Lisa zu Anne. „Du hast nicht einen Finger abgebogen! Wirklich Anne?"

Anne wollte sich in ein Loch verkriechen und sterben.

„Warte!" rief ein Typ namens Jess. „Rick, du auch nicht."

Annes Kopf schoss hoch. Rick lächelte und ging gar nicht darauf ein. Anne konnte nicht umhin, ihn dafür zu bewundern. Er war wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige unter den Jungs, aber der einzige, der sich damit genügend wohl fühlte, um es zuzugeben.

Ben war als nächster an der Reihe. „Ich bin noch nie - verliebt gewesen."

Ohne auch nur nachzudenken, bog Anne einen Finger ab. Sie sah im Kreis herum und sah Ricks Finger sich bewegen. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann schauten sie weg.

Ben blickte auf Annes Hand und grinste. „Na sowas", sagte er.

Als der Abend endete, ging Anne in ihr Zimmer zurück, um zu packen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, das College für einen ganzen Monat zu verlassen. Vielleicht würde der Abstand die Dinge einfacher machen.

* * *

(*1) „Ten Fingers", auch „Never Have I Ever" genannt, ist ein Party-Spiel, das typischerweise mit Trinken verbunden ist. Das Spiel fängt damit an, dass sich alle im Kreis anordnen und alle zehn Finger ausstrecken. Dann macht der erste Spieler eine einfache Aussage, die mit "Never have I ever ..." (ich habe/bin noch nie ...) beginnt. Jeder, der schon mal gemacht hat, was der erste Spieler nicht gemacht hat, biegt einen Finger ab und muss trinken. Das Spiel geht dann um den Kreis herum und die nächste Person macht eine Aussage, was sie noch nicht gemacht hat, bis nur noch einer der Mitspieler irgendwelche Finger ausgestreckt hat.


	8. Einkaufen mit Tante Grace

**Kapitel 8: Einkaufen mit Tante Grace**

„Anne, ich wünschte, du würdest dich hin und wieder etwas in Schale werfen", sagte Tante Grace zu ihr und hielt ein Kleid vor Annes Körper hoch.

Sie waren zusammen mit Mary beim Einkaufen. Anne war für die Winterpause nach New York City heim gekommen und ihre Tante bestand darauf, dass die Elliot-Frauen zusammenhielten und zusammen Geld ausgaben.

„Mir gehts um Bequemlichkeit", sagte Anne.

„Das ist dein Problem", sagte Mary. „Du hast schöne Kleider, die du nur nicht mehr anziehst und stattdessen läufst du in Jeans und Sweatshirts herum."

„Wenn du am College bist, wirst du es verstehen", war Annes Antwort.

Mary sah sie zweifelnd an. „Na klaar!"

„Anne", sagte Tante Grace später, als Mary sie verlassen hatte, um zur Schuh-Abteilung zu gehen. „Wie läufts an der Schule? Ich weiß, deine Noten sind gut, aber wie ist es mit anderen Dingen?"

„Nun, mit Lisa ist alles in Ordnung. Wir verstehen uns sehr gut", sagte Anne, während ihre Hand über ein Set aus Kaschmir-Pullovern strich. „Ich, ähm, bin Rick wieder begegnet."

Tante Grace blieb stehen. „Rick - das war der Junge, der ..."

„Ja."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Wie war es?"

„Nun", sagte Anne. „Es war nicht nur einmal. Genau genommen sehe ich ihn häufig."

„Du gehst nicht mit dem Jungen aus, oder?" fragte Tante Grace schnell.

„Nein!" warf Anne ein. „Nein, glaub mir, ganz und gar nicht."

„Oh." Tante Grace schien leidlich erleichtert zu sein.

„Es ist nur ... Ich weiß nicht. Es ist eigenartig zwischen uns. Gewöhnlich reden wir gar nicht miteinander. Das macht es fast noch peinlicher, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist."

„Liebste." Tante Grace legte ihrer Nichte die Hand auf die Schulter. „Versprich mir, dass du nichts erzwingen willst."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich weiß, das muss sich für dich seltsam anfühlen. Ich meine, ihr wart als Kinder die besten Freunde und jetzt steht ihr euch nicht mehr nahe, aber das muss nicht zwangsläufig ein Problem darstellen. Es ist schon lange her, dass ihr zusammen wart. Es ist möglich, dass ihr euch einfach auseinander entwickelt habt. Ihr seid unterschiedliche Menschen. Du solltest nicht mit Gewalt eine Beziehung erzwingen, nur weil du glaubst, es müsste eine da sein."

Anne nickte. Das machte Sinn.

„Abgesehen davon, gibt es irgendwelche Jungs?" fragte Tante Grace.

Anne lachte. „Nur meinen Freund Ben. Keine echten Jungs."

„Nicht einmal Charlie?" fragte sie vielsagend.

Anne Elliot verdrehte die Augen. Das würde ein langer Nachmittag werden.


	9. Von der Brücke springen

**Kapitel 9: Von der Brücke springen**

Anne war überrascht, wie sehr sie Charlie mochte. Aber natürlich nicht auf diese Weise! Er war der altmodische Typ. Er öffnete Autotüren für sie, bezahlte beim Abendessen die Rechnung und begleitete sie am Ende des Abends nach Hause. Glücklicherweise versuchte er nicht, sie ein zweites mal zu küssen, so dass alle Peinlichkeit vermieden wurde. Alles in allem verlief die Verabredung (wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte) gerade so, wie Anne es erwartet hatte. Es war das perfekte „Im-Sande-Verlaufen" des verschlungenen, abgekarteten Spiels ihrer Tante Grace.

Anne ging zurück in ihr Wohnheim; sie trug das Outfit, das zu tragen Tante Grace sie telefonisch überzeugt hatte. Sie fand es äußerst lästig und musste ihre Strickjacke mit Zopfmuster immer wieder über ihrem trägerlosen grünen Kleid zurechtrücken. Dennoch hatte Tante Grace darauf bestanden: „Die Farbe würde zu deinen Augen passen und deine dunklen Haare unterstreichen. Versprich mir nur, diese langen Haare, die du jetzt hast, nicht in dein Gesicht hängen zu lassen!" Wie man sich vorstellen kann, war das Endergebnis, dass Anne ein passendes Haarband trug.

Im Zimmer traf sie auf Lisa, die darauf wartete, mit ihr zu reden und all die interessanten Details des Abends aus ihr herauszuquetschen. Lisa war ziemlich enttäuscht zu erfahren, dass es keine gab.

Anne schüttelte ihre Stöckelschuhe ab und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. „Es war schön, aber kein Feuerwerk."

„Ich bin nicht überrascht", sagte Lisa. „Vielleicht solltest du es noch mal probieren."

Anne zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass wir jetzt nur Freunde sind."

„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, aber die Jungs werden bald oben sein. Wir werden heute Nacht hier abhängen", sagte Lisa.

Bevor sie protestieren oder aus dem Zimmer rennen konnte, kamen Ben, Rick, und ihr Freund Evan durch die Tür und schlossen sie hinter sich. Sie saß in der Falle.

Rick musste offenbar gleich zweimal zu Anne hingucken, aber es war Ben, der sprach.

„Anne, du siehst wirklich schön aus", sagte Ben. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Kleid besitzt."

Sie nickte. „Es ist ein Wunder. Es ist einfach in meinem Schrank aufgetaucht, ist das zu glauben?" Sie sah hinüber und ertappte Rick, wie er sie wieder anstarrte. Er schaute weg.

„Anne hatte eine Verabredung!" stieß Lisa hervor.

Ben lachte. „Beeindruckend, Elliot. Hast du ihn verführt?"

„Nicht direkt", sagte sie.

„Genug mit dem Geplauder", sagte Evan und machte eine Schachtel Bierdosen auf. „Wollen wir trinken, meine Damen und Herren?"

„Yeah!" sagte Lisa. „Rick, komm, setz dich zu mir!"

Rick nahm zwei Dosen, ging zu Lisa und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Reich mir eins rüber, bitte", sagte Anne.

Die anderen vier drehten sich gleichzeitig um und starrten sie an. „Wirklich?" fragte Ben amüsiert.

„Was denn?" fragte Anne, öffnete die Dose und nahm einen Schluck.

„Jesus, es sind immer die Stillen, nicht wahr?" lachte Evan.

Ben zwinkerte ihr zu.

Eine Stunde und einige Biere später war Anne ziemlich beschwipst. Lisa war total voll, Evan betrunken, Ben angeheitert. Anne konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was Rick war, aber er wurde definitiv immer gesprächiger.

„Lisa, wenn dir jemand sagen würde, spring von einer Brücke, würdest du es tun?" fragte er einfach drauf los.

Evan brach grundlos in Gelächter aus.

„Na jaaa ..." kicherte Lisa. „Ich würde sagen nein! Nein!"

„Das ist bewundernswert", sagte Rick und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier. „Manche Leute machen einfach, was ihnen die Leute sagen. Es ist wirklich traurig."

Anne schaute ihn mit steinernem Blick an.

„Was ist mit dir, Anne?" fragte Ben. „Würdest du von der Brücke springen?"

Bevor sie antwortete, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf Lisa, die sich nun an Rick kuschelte und sein Gesicht berührte. Rick sah ein bisschen unbehaglich drein, aber Anne schien dieses Detail nicht zu bemerken oder sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

„Hängt davon ab, wie hoch sie ist, aber sicher, warum nicht?" sagte Anne.

Evan lachte.

„Anne, bist okay?" nuschelte Ben. „Ist dir übel?"

„Nein. Es widert mich einfach an", sagte sie und blickte wieder hinüber zu Lisa und Rick.

„Na, wenn du kotzen musst, kotz da hinein." Ben warf ihr den Abfalleimer zu. Sie fing ihn mit einer Hand auf.

„Ich werde mich nicht übergeben. Das habe ich nicht gemeint", sagte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie beim Saufen gekotzt, äh Elliot?" fragte Evan.

„Na und? Warum ist es heutzutage so schlecht, gut erzogen zu sein?" fragte Anne frustriert. Sie sah es nicht, aber Rick hatte seinen Kopf gedreht, um ihr zuzuhören.

„Jungs mögen lieber lockere, entspannte Mädchen", forderte Evan sie heraus.

„Vielleicht ist es mir egal, was andere Leute denken", sagte Anne. „Vielleicht ist es mir egal, weil manche Leute mich und alle meine Handlungen in ein Klischee zwängen, egal was ich sage. Vielleicht sind sie nicht die Art von Leuten, mit denen ich rumhängen will."

Rick räusperte sich.

„Armes kleines reiches Mädchen", hänselte Evan.

Anne zog ihre Strickjacke aus und warf sie nach ihm. „Punk!"

Das letzte, woran sie sich von dieser Nacht erinnerte, war, dass Rick und Lisa auf ihrem Bett kicherten.


	10. Ein widerspenstiges Fräulein

**Kapitel 10: Ein widerspenstiges Fräulein**

Anne beugte sich vor und streckte die Beine aus. In fünf Minuten würde sie beim Frühjahrs-5000-Meter-Lauf starten, der zugunsten der Lebensmittelhilfe für sozial Schwache aus dieser Gegend veranstaltet wurde. Sie hatte versucht, Lisa oder Ben zu überzeugen, mit ihr zu laufen, aber sie hatten sich geweigert.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal eine Meile am Stück gelaufen bin", sagte Lisa kopfschüttelnd.

Sie hatte sogar Charlie gefragt, dem sie am Anfang der Woche in die Arme gelaufen war, aber er hatte an diesem Wochenende außerhalb der Stadt etwas vor.

Ben hatte nur gesagt: „Laufen? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen, Anne?"

Also war sie allein da. Trotzdem war sie aufgeregt. Früher, in der Mittelschule und in der High School, pflegte sie Feldhockey zu spielen und jetzt war sie auf der Suche nach einem Vorwand, um wieder in Form zu kommen. Sie fühlte sich immer besser, wenn sie lief.

Sie stellte sich kurz vor Beginn in die Mitte der Menge.

„Anne?"

Sie drehte sich nach links, um zu sehen, woher die Stimme kam. Es war Rick.

Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass die ROTC Studenten in der Regel bei diesen Rennen mitliefen. Sie hatte nicht mit Rick gesprochen, seit sie vor knapp einem Monat zusammen getrunken hatten.

„Oh. Hallo."

„Schöner Tag für einen Lauf", sagte er höflich.

„Yup", antwortete Anne. Seine Nettigkeit fühlte sich seltsam an. Sie suchte immer noch nach einem Vorwand, um ihn nicht zu mögen. „Es ist für einen guten Zweck."

„Ja, und es ist eine gute Möglichkeit für mich, in Form zu bleiben."

Der Pfiff ertönte und Rick war schon weg, bevor Anne überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass es begonnen hatte. Sie nahm sich zusammen und begann zu laufen. Sie hatte nie gute Reflexe gehabt. Etwa nach einer Meile bemerkte sie, dass Rick knapp 50 Meter vor ihr war. Sie zog das Tempo ein wenig an und holte ihn kurz darauf ein. Rick schaute zur Seite und sah sie neben sich laufen. Er beschleunigte ein wenig.

Anne genauso.

Rick war unwillkürlich beeindruckt.

Anne würde es niemals zugeben, aber sie fühlte sich sterbenselend. Mit einem Kerl wie Rick Schritt zu halten, war nicht gerade die einfachste Sache der Welt. Es war, als ob in ihrem Körper eine Kraft zum zwanghaften Konkurrenzkampf wohnen würde und ihn Grenzen überschreiten ließ, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie zog das Tempo ein wenig mehr an und nach ein oder zwei Minuten zog sie wieder an Rick vorbei.

Rick sah sie laufen, ihre kürzeren Beine machten lange Schritte und ihr langer Pferdeschwanz schwang hinter ihr. Was machte sie da?

Anne konnte nicht wirklich erklären, woher dieses intensive Verlangen, Rick zu schlagen, herkam; alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie nicht langsamer werden konnte. Sie war jetzt auf der letzten Viertelmeile und konnte das Ziel sehen. Plötzlich erschien an ihrer rechten Seite eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Rick lief schnell bei seinem Endspurt. Anne musste ihren Schritt beschleunigen und sie waren Kopf an Kopf und begannen beide zu sprinten, bis –

Anne, die so auf die Ziellinie konzentriert war, sah das Schlagloch auf ihrem Weg nicht. Sie schlug hart auf den Straßenbelag, knickte aber vorher noch mit dem Fuß um. „Igitt!" schrie sie. Sie wusste nicht, was mehr weh tat – ihr Fuß oder ihr Stolz. Sie saß eine Zeitlang jämmerlich da und sah die Beine der Leute an ihr vorbei laufen. Jemand streckte die Hand aus, um ihr zu helfen. Es war Rick.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, ich bin ok." Sie versuchte ein paar Schritte zu hinken, aber Rick sah den gequälten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Anne, ich glaube, du brauchst Hilfe."

„Nein!" beharrte sie und setzt ein Lächeln auf. „Es geht mir gut, wirklich." Danach stolperte sie und Rick fing sie auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er sie auf und begann sie zur Ziellinie zu tragen.

„Rick! Lass mich runter, ist schon gut!" sagte sie.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Hör auf zu lügen."

Sie merkte, dass sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt hatte und fühlte sich für eine Sekunde versucht, ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust zu vergraben. Glücklicherweise widerstand sie dem Impuls. „Danke", sagte sie leise, als er einen Stuhl in der Nähe der Ziellinie erreicht hatte.

„Ich gehe und rufe Ben", sagte er. „Er hat ein Auto und kann dich zurück fahren."

Sie nickte.

Ein paar Minuten später hob Rick sie wieder auf und setzte sie in den Wagen.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte Ben vom Fahrersitz aus.

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mit jemandem verabredet." Anne hatte das flaue Gefühl, dass der „Jemand" weiblich war.

„Bis später dann, im Wohnheim", sagte Ben und fuhr los. „Also ...", sagte er zu Anne. „Ich nehme an, du bist zumindest graziös hingefallen?"

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Anne und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das wird dich eines Besseren belehren", sagte Ben. „Du hättest ausschlafen sollen wie ich."


	11. Gespräch beim Abendessen

**Kapitel 11: Gespräch beim Abendessen**

Anne musste in den nächsten paar Wochen ihren Knöchel schonen, was das Herumkommen auf dem Hochschulgelände anstrengender machte als üblich.

„Ich kann dich mitnehmen, wann immer du willst", versicherte ihr Charlie telefonisch.

„Danke, das ist süß, aber mein Knöchel fühlt sich eigentlich schon viel besser an. Ich habe gestern angefangen, ohne Krücken zu laufen."

„Trotzdem, wenn du ..."

„Dann weiß ich, wen ich anrufen kann", sagte Anne liebenswürdig. Sie legte auf und ging zurück zu ihrem Abendessen. Sie war mit Ben und Lisa beim Essen im Speisesaal.

Als sie von ihrem gebackenen Hähnchen aufsah, sah sie ihr breites Grinsen. „Was ist?" fragte sie.

Lisa kicherte. „Du und Charlie, ihr seid absolut bezaubernd."

„Warte – was?" fragte Anne entsetzt.

Ben nickte zustimmend. „Sieht aus, als ob er dir überallhin nachläuft."

„Nein, tut er nicht!" warf sie ein. Sie hielt inne, sah von Lisa zu Ben und dachte einen Moment nach. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass er das tut?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Oh yeah", sagten sie gemeinsam.

„Aber ich bin nicht diese Art von Mädchen, versteht ihr?" beharrte sie. „Und ich dachte, ich habe ihm ganz klar signalisiert, dass ich ihn nur gern habe wie einen Freund."

„Oh, das hast du", sagte Ben. „Er zieht es nur vor, das zu ignorieren."

Anne stöhnte.

„Hey Freddy, komm setz dich zu uns!" rief Ben plötzlich. Anne blickte auf und sah ein Meer von weißen Uniformen. Die ROTC Studenten hatten gerade den Speisesaal betreten, unter ihnen Rick.

„Nenn mich nochmals Freddy und du wirst dir wünschen, du hättest es nicht getan", sagte Rick und setzte sich neben Ben. „Hey Lisa, Anne."

„Hey", sagte Anne.

„Du siehst gut aus in deiner Uniform, Rick", sagte Lisa und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

Anne wurde schlecht.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Wir waren gerade dabei, Annes interessantes Liebesleben zu diskutieren", sagte Lisa.

„Nein!" sagte Anne.

„Doch, das waren wir. Es war faszinierend", sagte Ben zu Rick.

Rick lächelte überraschend. „Wie interessant."

„Sie hat diesen Kerl voll um den Finger gewickelt, verstehst du ..."

„Ben! Halt den Mund!" Anne warf eine Fritte nach ihm. „Ihr nervt."

„Ist Charlie dieser Kerl, der neulich am Wochenende mit uns ins Kino mitkam?" fragte Rick Anne.

Sie nickte, während ihr die peinliche Erinnerung wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Er ist reizend", kommentierte Rick. „Ich hörte, er hat eine reizende Familie." Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und warf Anne einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Ich sehe ihn nicht auf diese Weise, aber er bleibt dabei –"

„– dich anzurufen?" schlug Ben vor.

„– dir nachzustellen?" sagte Lisa.

„Nein!" antwortete Anne. „Er ist nur ... Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich schätze, ich sollte noch deutlicher werden."

„Das klingt wie eine gute Idee", sagte Rick. „Du willst einem Kerl doch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, nicht wahr, Anne?"

„Ich denke mal, dass Annes Herz nicht so leicht zu gewinnen ist", sagte Ben.

Anne sah sich ungläubig um. „Seit wann bin ich das interessanteste Thema beim Abendessen geworden?"

„Seit jetzt", sagte Lisa und ihre Augen funkelten. „Hat je ein Junge Erfolg gehabt, Anne? Kann es einer schaffen?"

Anne zögerte. „Ich hatte noch nie eine Beziehung."

„Wirklich?" fragte Rick, brach aber dann ab.

„Nicht einmal in der High School?" fragte Ben.

„Keine Zeit für Rendezvous."

Lisa lächelte. „Weißt du was, ich wette, du bist eine von diesen ruhigen, grüblerischen Mädchen, die an unerwiderter Liebe leiden, habe ich recht? Du scheinst der Typ zu sein."

„Was?" Anne lachte beinahe. „Mal ernsthaft Leute, wir sind am College. Können wir über etwas anderes reden, bitte?" fragte sie fast verzweifelt.

„Ja, sollten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt unseres Leben nicht tiefe und bedeutungsvolle Gespräche führen?" sagte Rick. Er wechselte schnell das Thema und Anne war erleichtert. Es fühlte sich fast wie in alten Zeiten an, als sie das Gefühl hatte, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dachte sie schnell, und fegte den Gedanken beiseite.

„Lasst uns über Poesie sprechen", sagte Ben grinsend.

Lisa stocherte an ihrem Huhn. „Natürlich will Ben über Poesie sprechen. Kann man vorhersehbarer sein als du?" fragte sie.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Anne.

„Rick und ich sind Zahlenmenschen, nicht wahr, Rick", sagte sie und berührte seinen Arm.

Er nickte. „Und ob!"

„Warum?" fragte Anne plötzlich.

Rick traf ihren Blick. „Warum ich das mag?"

„Ja", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich mag es, eine richtige Lösung zu bekommen. Ich mag es, auf ein Ziel hin zu arbeiten. Keine Komplikationen."

„Vielleicht muss es nicht immer genau eine richtige Lösung geben", sagte Anne. „Ich mag die Interpretation."

„Ich mag Klarheit", sagte Rick.

Anne war erstaunt. Sie waren dabei, zu reden – tatsächlich zu reden.


	12. Freunde, oder?

**Kapitel 12: Freunde, oder?**

Für einige Leute bedeutete Geld Prestige, Ehre und Tradition. Diese dünnen grünen Papierzettel besaßen eine magische Kraft, sie vervielfachten Glück und erschufen neue Möglichkeiten. Für Anne Elliot jedoch bedeutete das Geld ihrer Familie Verantwortung. Es waren der Anstand, die Internatsschulen und die kleinen Formalitäten, die bei ihrem Heranwachsen den größten Eindruck auf sie gemacht hatten. Sie war verpflichtet, an einer endlosen Reihe von Spendensammlungen, Wohlfahrtsveranstaltungen, Parties und Debütantenbällen teilnehmen.

Heute war nur ein weiterer Tag nach diesem Verantwortungsprofil. Ihr Vater hatte die Finanzierung für ein neues Astronomiegebäude auf dem Campus gespendet und wurde – wie vorauszusehen – zu einem offiziellen Empfang für den ersten Spatenstich eingeladen (zusammen mit Anne und ihrer Familie). Anne hatte ihren Vater natürlich seit Monaten nicht gesehen. Als sie ihr Kleid glättete und ihre Perlenkette gerade zog wie ein braves Mädchen, fragte sie sich, was in aller Welt sie bloß zu ihm sagen sollte.

Glücklicherweise wurden ihre unangenehmen Gedanken durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. „Ich komme!" rief Anne, als sie ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel sah und hinüber ging, um zu öffnen. „Oh", sagte sie, überrascht von der Person, die sie sah.

Rick Wentworth schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. „Ist das ein schlechter Zeitpunkt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Anne nahm sich zusammen. „Oh, natürlich nicht. Bitte, komm herein."

Als Rick ihr Zimmer betrat, begann sie instinktiv aufzuräumen. Sie schnappte sich den Stoß Kleider auf ihrem Bett, die sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor anprobiert hatte, und warf sie in ihren Wäschekorb.

„Anne ...", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Ja?" fragte sie und hielt ihren Kopf im Schrank versteckt.

„Du musst wirklich nicht wegen mir aufräumen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Überraschenderweise schien er von ihrer Zwangsneurose amüsiert zu sein. „Sorry", sagte sie. „Ich schätze, es ist eine nervöse Angewohnheit." Sie verwünschte ihre Worte in dem Moment, als sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Rick gluckste. „Mache ich dich denn nervös?" scherzte er.

Anne errötete. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie log schrecklich. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass du vorbeigeschaut hast, aber wie du siehst: Lisa ist nicht hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie ist übers Wochenende nach Hause gefahren."

„Oh, das weiß ich", erklärte er. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich zu sprechen."

_Was? _„Was?" rutschte es Anne heraus. „Ich meine, warum?" Anne konnte es nicht erklären, aber Ricks Ungezwungenheit machte sie nervös. Seit Monaten waren sie nun kaum jemals allein, und wenn sie zusammen waren, war ihre Unterhaltung gewöhnlich von einem gewissen Maß an gesellschaftlichem Unbehagen gesäumt. Wie kam es, dass sich Anne jetzt – als er sich so natürlich und freundlich wie in alten Zeiten verhielt – wie ein Wrack fühlte?

„Ich wollte dir für etwas danken."

„Mir danken?" fragte Anne, wobei ihren Lippen ein Grinsen entschlüpfte. „Wofür?"

Rick setzte sich auf Lisas Bett. „Du bist Ben eine wirklich gute Freundin gewesen, seit der Unterricht angefangen hat. Er war vorher in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand."

Sie nickte. „Er hat mir von seiner Freundin erzählt, ja."

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich dir sehr dankbar für das, was du für ihn getan hast."

„Nun, jeder braucht einen Freund", sagte Anne.

Rick schaute für einen Moment auf seine Hände. Anne bemerkte, dass er mit den Enden seiner Ärmel herumspielte. Das hatte er immer getan, schon als sie Kinder waren. „Da ist noch etwas", sagte er, die Augen weiterhin nach unten gerichtet.

„Ja?"

Er schaute zu ihr auf und fragte zögernd: „Wir sind immer noch Freunde, oder?"

Annes Gedanken rasten. Die ersten Bilder, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, so seltsam es sich anhört, waren Sandkästen, Wutanfälle und Verabredungen zum Spielen. Es war spaßig, dass jeder von ihnen dem andern im Laufe der Jahre zahlreiche Male diese Frage hatte stellen müssen. Manchmal war es um Spielzeug gegangen, um Spiele oder Kämpfe in ihren Teenager-Jahren. Im Augenblick erinnerte sie die Art und Weise, wie Rick dreinschaute, an jedes einzelne von ihnen. Und jedes Mal hatten sie sich gegenseitig verziehen.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie.

Rick seufzte erleichtert. „Ich – ich meine, in letzter Zeit war es nicht so ganz klar ..."

„Ich weiß."

Die beiden starrten einander für einen Moment verlegen an. Anne fühlte sich, als ob sie wieder acht Jahre alt wäre, nur konnte sie diesmal nicht ihr Eis am Stiel für ein Friedensangebot halbieren.

„Nun, ich schätze mal, ich sollte jetzt gehen ...", sagte er. „Danke für das Gespräch."

„Ich bin froh, dass wir es geführt haben."

Gerade als er im Begriff war zu gehen, drehte er sich nochmals um. „Hätte ich fast vergessen", begann er. „Am nächsten Wochenende findet dieser Navy-Ball statt und ich habe mich gefragt –"

Anne hielt den Atem an. Passierte das gerade wirklich?

„– ob du mit meinem Freund Henry hingehen möchtest."

_Oh._

„Lisa hat gesagt, sie würde mit mir gehen und er bräuchte eine Begleiterin. Es wird bestimmt Spaß machen."

_Oh. _„Sicher." Anne hörte das Wort aus ihrem Mund schlüpfen. „Warum nicht?"

„Großartig!" Rick strahlte. „Wir werden euch zwei so gegen sieben abholen, okay?"

Anne sah Rick zur Tür gehen und fühlte sich nach dieser Enttäuschung ein wenig benommen. Er hielt inne und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Du siehst übrigens wirklich hübsch aus", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Bevor sie sich verabschieden konnte, oder auch nur seine letzte Feststellung verarbeiten, bemerkte Anne, dass da jemanden direkt hinter Rick stand und ihr einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

„Hallo, Tante Grace", sagte sie leise.


	13. Komm herein, gutaussehender Fremder

**Kapitel 13: Komm herein, gutaussehender Fremder**

„Hallo Anne", sagte Tante Grace in einer zuckersüßen Tonart zu ihrer Nichte.

Anne deutete auf Rick. „Tante Grace, ich glaube, du erinnerst dich an Rick, oder? Rick Wentworth."

„Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", sagte Rick.

Tante Grace sah an ihm rauf und runter. „Oh ja. Jetzt erinnere ich mich." Anne konnte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schließen, dass diese Erinnerungen nicht gänzlich liebevoll waren.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Anne", sagte Rick mit steinernem Gesicht. Anne konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken.

„Nun", sagte ihre Tante, nachdem er gegangen war. „Ich sehe, ihr zwei seid wieder dicke Freunde."

Anne verdrehte die Augen. „Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?" fragte sie.

Tante Grace seufzte. „Natürlich nicht, Liebling. Du siehst übrigens wundervoll aus. Ist das das Kleid, das ich dir gekauft habe?"

Sie nickte. „Sollten wir jetzt nicht gehen? Die Zeremonie wird in wenigen Minuten beginnen."

„Wir müssen auf deine Schwester warten", erklärte Tante Grace. „Sie ist noch schnell auf die Toilette gegangen, aber sie wird bald hier sein. Oh Anne, ich hätte fast vergessen, es dir zu sagen. Mary ist seit kurzem mit jemand neuem zusammen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Anne und versuchte ihr Bestes, interessiert zu klingen. „Mit wem?"

„Dem netten Jungen, Charlie, dem du einen Korb gegeben hast."

Annes größter Wunsch war es in diesem Moment, vor Lachen umzufallen, aber sie bot ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung auf, um es sich zu verkneifen. Seit Wochen war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sie wunderbarerweise in Ruhe ließ. Zuvor hatte sie gedacht, es sei nur Glück. Jetzt wusste sie es besser. Der arme Charlie war einem Doppelanschlag von Marys romantischem Spinnennetz und dem Liebespfeil von Tante Grace zum Opfer gefallen.

„Sie haben sich getroffen, als er für ein Wochenende nach Hause kam. Ist das nicht süß?" fragte Tante Grace.

Anne nickte. „Wahrlich."

„Was ist süß?" fragte Mary, die gerade zu ihnen stieß.

„Deine Beziehung natürlich!" sagte Tante Grace glücklich.

„Oh, das. Yeah", war Marys epische Antwort. „Also gehen wir jetzt zu dieser Sache oder was?"

Die Zeremonie für den ersten Spatenstich war sehr schön vorbereitet. Tante Grace kommentierte, dass das Catering gut war und dass die Universität offensichtlich stilvollere Stühle und Tischgedecke fürs Freie verwendet hatte, als beim letzten Mal, als sie da gewesen war. Für Anne sah alles gleich aus.

„Au", sagte sie. Jemand, der flott ging, war gerade mit ihr zusammengestoßen.

„Entschuldigung", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme sagen. Sie drehte sich für einen Augenblick um und sah einen großen, gut aussehenden Studenten, der sie anstarrte. Obwohl er vorher in Eile gewesen war, blieb er stehen, um Anne ein anerkennendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, bevor er wieder davonging. Anne versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie nicht beeindruckt wäre. Sie _versuchte_ es. Sie ging zurück zum Tisch ihrer Familie in der Nähe des Podiums und nahm ihren Platz ein.

„Das wird langweilig ...", murmelte Mary, als die Zeremonie begann.

„Herzlich willkommen!" sagte irgend ein alter Kerl, den Anne nicht erkannte. „Mein Name ist Harper Collins, Vizepräsident der Ehemaligenvereinigung. Ich bin so froh, dass ich heute hier draußen so viele Leute sehe, um Mr. Elliots Großzügigkeit anzuerkennen." Die Leute applaudierten natürlich. Anne brachte es fertig, ihre Handflächen zweimal aufeinander zu klatschen. „Um den Mann selbst vorzustellen, ist der Vorsitzende unser Studentenschaft, William Eaton III hier."

Und da war er. Der unbekannte, gut aussehende Student stieg auf das Podium und schüttelte dem alten Kerl die Hände. Anne setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin.

„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren." Er begann mit selbstbewusster, ruhiger Stimme. „Im Namen der Studenten hier an der Universität möchte ich der Elliot Familie unsere tiefste Dankbarkeit für ihre Spende zum Ausdruck bringen. Es ist wirklich eine Ehre zu sehen ..."

„Anne! Pst! Anne." Ihre Tante Grace tippte ihr auf Arm und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu.

„Ja?" fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?" fragte sie.

„Sicher", sagte Anne und beobachtete, wie das Gesicht ihrer Tante aufleuchtete. „Das ist der Kerl, mit dem ich auf dem Rückweg von der Toilette zusammengestoßen bin."

Sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Nein, Liebling! Das ist William Eaton - wie beim Senator Eaton aus New York."

„Er ist der Sohn des Senators?" fragte Anne.

„Ja!" sagte Tante Grace. „Hast du gewusst, dass er der Vorsitzende deiner Studentenschaft ist?"

Anne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist heiß", kommentierte Mary ein wenig zu laut.

„Sch!" warnte sie Tante Grace.

_Also da hat er dieses preisgekrönte Politikerlächeln gelernt_, dachte Anne bei sich. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie Mary zustimmte.

Nach dem Spatenstich und Annes eher beschämender Begegnung mit der zeremoniellen Schaufel, gelang es ihr, genug mit ihrem Vater zu reden, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand über die wesentlichen Dinge zu bringen – Unterricht, Gesundheit und allgemeines Wohlbefinden.

„Gut, Schatz. Ich freue mich", sagte er und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Ihr Vater wusste zweifellos, wie man einen fotowürdigen Moment konstruierte.

„Mr. Elliot?" Will Eaton kam aus dem Nichts, um ihrem Vater die Hand zu schütteln. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen. Vielen Dank nochmals."

„Selbstverständlich, Junior", sagte er. „Das ist meine Alma Mater und ich bin froh, etwas beizutragen. Kennen Sie meine Tochter Anne? Sie ist in diesem Jahr Studienanfängerin."

„Ja, tatsächlich, aber nur ganz kurz." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Anne war verblüfft. Die letzte Person, die ihr zugezwinkert hatte, war ihre Kindergärtnerin.

„Es war jedoch unvergesslich", kommentierte sie.

„Meinst du?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Nun, wenn Sie Ihren Vater das nächste Mal sehen, Will, sagen Sie ihm, ich lasse ihn grüßen", sagte Mr. Elliot.

Er nickte. „Wird gemacht, Sir." Er wandte sich Anne zu, bevor er ging. „Und es war nett, dich wieder … zu sehen."

Anne hob die Augenbrauen, als er ging. _War das eben wirklich passiert?_


	14. Vorbereitungen & Telefonate

**Kapitel 14: Vorbereitungen & Telefonate**

„Anne, lässt dieses Kleid meinen Hintern fett aussehen?" Lisa manövrierte vor ihrem Spiegel hin und her und versuchte, einen guten Winkel für einen Blick auf ihr Hinterteil zu bekommen. Sie hatte sich ein neues Kleid für den Marineball der Universität heute Abend gekauft und war augenblicklich dabei abzuschätzen, wie eng es sich an ihren Körper schmiegte.

„Lisa, dein Hintern ist sehr klein. Ich gelobe es", antwortete Anne, als sie kurz aufblickte, um ihre Mitbewohnerin zu beschwichtigen.

„Hey, Anne", sagte Lisa, als sie ihre herabbaumelnden Ohrhänger anlegte. „Ist das nicht dein Telefon?"

Sie blickte hinüber und sah, dass ihr Handy auf dem Schreibtisch vibrierte. Sie hob es hoch und sah eine unbekannte Nummer auf dem Bildschirm. Sie nahm das Gespräch trotzdem an. „Hallo? Hier ist Anne Elliot."

„Hallo Anne."

„Sorry, aber wer ist dran?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Will Eaton."

Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus und es folgte eine verlegene Stille.

„Anne, wer ist das?" fragte Lisa neugierig.

Anne verdeckte das Mikrofon. „Will Eaton", antwortete sie leicht geschockt.

„Was?!" rief ihre Mitbewohnerin. „Will Eaton – wie bei Senatorensohn-Studentenschaftsvorsitzender -AbercrombieModelDoppelgänger -Will Eaton? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Sch!" warnte sie Anne verzweifelt.

„Anne?" hörte sie ihn am Telefon fragen. „Bist du noch da?"

Sie räusperte sich und nahm sich zusammen. Wenn es je an der Zeit war, Ruhe zu bewahren, dann jetzt.

„Hi Will", bekam sie endlich heraus.

Lisa hopste praktisch auf und ab, als sie beobachtete, wie sie mit ihm sprach.

„Es tut mir leid, dieser Aufruf kommt etwas aus heiterem Himmel", sagte er. Anne konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön seine Stimme klang.

„Kein Problem", sagte sie und ein Lächeln entwischte ihren Lippen.

„Weißt du eigentlich", begann er, „dass ich der Herausgeber der Schulzeitung bin?"

„Ja, davon habe ich gehört", gestand sie.

„Nun, ich wollte in unserer nächsten Ausgabe etwas über das neue Gebäude bringen", erklärte er. „Glaubst du, wir könnten uns irgendwann für ein Interview zusammensetzen? Du hast nicht zufällig heute Abend Zeit, oder?"

„Ähm ... Ich muss eigentlich heute Abend auf den Marineball gehen. Vielleicht ein andermal?"

Er lachte. „Beschäftigtes Mädchen, eh? Nun, wie wär's mit Kaffee nächste Woche? Wäre dir Mittwoch recht?"

„Ähm ... sicher, ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", sagte Anne und versuchte dabei ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, während Lisa ihren Arm hektisch schüttelte. „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„In Ordnung. Nun, es war wirklich schön, dass ich dich neulich getroffen habe. Ich freue mich auf Mittwoch", sagte er herzlich.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, wurde sie von Lisa mit kreischenden Fragen bombardiert. Anne fand es seltsam, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin darüber aufgeregter zu sein schien als sie selbst. Glücklicherweise klopfte es an der Tür, bevor das Verhör zu sehr ausuferte. Rick und sein Freund waren endlich gekommen, was Anne zwang, alle Ablenkungen, einschließlich Will Eaton, aus ihrem Kopf zu fegen.

Nun, man hat nicht jeden Tag das Vergnügen, viele durchtrainierte, attraktive Männer in weißen Uniformen zu sehen. Anne und Lisa hatten das Glück, diesen seltenen Augenschmaus am Abend des Marineballs der Universität zu erleben. Als ihre Begleiter an diesem Abend zur Tür hereinkamen, versuchte Anne ihr Bestes, ihre Reaktion auf Ricks Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten. Ihr Gesicht war undurchdringlich, aber innerlich wusste sie, dass sie dahinschmolz. Lisa hatte den größten Teil des Spätnachmittags damit verbracht sicherzustellen, dass ihre Haare so und nicht anders und ihr Make-up makellos waren. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Anne musste zugeben, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin in ihrem langen blauen Kleid sehr schön aussah. Anne andererseits hatte in der Stil-Abteilung einen einfacheren Weg eingeschlagen. Anstelle eines kompromisslosen Ballkleids wie Lisa hatte sie sich dafür entschieden, mit einem knielangen trägerlosen Cocktailkleid anzugeben und trug ihr Haar hochgesteckt in einem ‚French Twist'.

„Du siehst sehr schön aus, Anne", sagte Ricks Freund Henry und streifte ein weißes Armbandsträußchen über ihr Handgelenk.

Anne lächelte dankbar, aber ihre Augen waren auf andere Dinge konzentriert. Sie erspähte, dass Lisa vor Vergnügen kicherte, als Rick ihr etwas zuflüsterte. Er blickte für einen Moment auf und nickte Anne freundlich zu. Ihr Magen fiel nach unten wie ein Sack Steine.

_Ist es nicht einfach großartig, befreundet zu sein?_ dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Wollen wir?" Henry bot ihr seinen Arm an. Die beiden Jungs führten ihre Begleiterinnen nach draußen zum Auto.

Dies würde für Anne Elliot bestimmt eine sehr lange Nacht werden.


	15. Tanzen, früher und jetzt

**Kapitel 15: Tanzen, früher und jetzt**

Annes Begleiter erwies sich als ausgesprochen nette Person, aber nicht mehr als das; jedenfalls nicht im Hinblick auf eine Romanze. Vielmehr brachte Henry die meiste ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit damit zu, über seine Freundin auf der anderen Seite des Landes zu reden, die leider nicht zu diesem Tanz kommen konnte. Anne, als mitfühlende Zuhörerin, die sie war, nickte höflich, wenn er sprach, und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu Rick hinüberschaute.

Die Zeit zum Tanzen hatte begonnen und Henry schien vollkommen damit zufrieden zu sein, am Tisch zu sitzen. Rick anderseits war ein bisschen eifriger.

„Lisa, komm tanz mit mir", sagte er, packte ihre Hand und führte sie auf den Tanzboden. Das Stück war eine schnelle Swing-Nummer. Rick versuchte, sie herumzuwirbeln, aber Lisa stolperte praktisch über ihre Füße.

Sie brach in Lachen aus. „Rick, du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du dieses Zeug kannst!" rief sie. „Ich bin eine hoffnungslose Tänzerin. Ich denke, du musst mir zeigen, wie ..."

Anne war nicht sicher, welche Reaktion Lisa von Rick auf dieses bisschen Kokettieren erwartete. Vielleicht dachte sie, er würde ihr eine Schritt-für-Schritt-Lektion geben. Vielleicht stellte sie sich vor, wie er mit ihr auf Tuchfühlung gehen und ihr zeigen würde, wie sie ihren Körper in Stellung bringen sollte. Sie bezweifelte, dass Lisa erwartet hatte, Rick würde sich ein anderes Mädchen grapschen, um es mit ihr vorzuführen.

Aber genau das tat er.

Bevor Anne protestieren oder verarbeiten konnte, was geschah, packte Rick ihre Hand und zog sie von ihrer Sitzposition am Tisch hoch. Die Musik spielte immer noch, er wirbelte sie im Kreis herum, bog sie nach hinten und zog sie eng an sich. Sie rang nach Luft.

* * *

„_Rick!" lachte Anne hemmungslos, als ihr Partner eine Show abzog. „Rick, mir wird schwindlig."_

_Auf ihren Befehl hin hielt er inne. „Sehen uns die alten Herrschaften immer noch so finster an?" fragte er amüsiert._

_Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich ein bisschen traditioneller tanzen. Dies ist schließlich ein Debütantenball."_

„_Ja, aber es ist dein Debütantenball", betonte er. „Du wirst in die Gesellschaft eingeführt. Bedeutet das nicht, du könntest dich etwas von deiner Eskorte befreien, wenn du willst?"_

_Anne seufzte. „Es ist ein bisschen schwierig, sich in diesem Kleid zu befreien."_

_Rick grinste. Seine gute Freundin, die in der Regel in Jeans und T-Shirts zu ihm ins Haus herüberkam, hatte sich an diesem Abend vor seinen Augen verwandelt. Er wusste, dass ihre Familie sie hin und wieder wie eine Puppe herausputzte, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass er es miterlebt hatte. Nachdem sie etwa einen Monat lang gebettelt hatte, hatte Anne ihn schließlich überzeugt, sie zu ihrem Coming-Out-Ball zu begleiten._

„_Bitte!" hatte sie ihn Wochen zuvor gebeten. „Wenn du nicht mitkommst, muss ich so einen Langweiler fragen, der nicht tanzen kann und am liebsten über Golf redet!"_

_Also hatte er beschlossen, sie zu retten. So gesehen war es nett von ihm. Doch als er sie an jenem Abend in ihrem weißen Kleid die Treppe herunter schreiten sah, vergaß ein kleiner Teil von ihm, dass er ihre Welt hasste und Traditionen wie diese lächerlich fand. Für einen kurzen Moment, als er sie ansah und seine beste Freundin in einem anderen Licht erblickte, hatte Rick Wentworth vergessen, dass diese ganze Sache eigentlich ein Gefallen sein sollte._

„_Ich bin froh, dass deine Mutter uns beigebracht hat, wie man tanzt", sagte sie strahlend. „Du bist ziemlich leichtfüßig."_

„_Hey", sagte er. „Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass es einen richtigen Mann braucht, um eine Frau über die Tanzfläche zu führen."_

_Anne verdrehte die Augen. „Lass dir von deinen Fähigkeiten nicht den Kopf verdrehen, Wentworth."_

_Urplötzlich ging die Musik in einen langsamen Sinatra-Song über. Verlegen hörten sie einen Moment lang auf zu tanzen, aber dann ergriff Rick ihre Hände noch einmal. „Ach komm schon", sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Die langsamen sind einfach."_

_Anne lehnte sich an ihn, mit dem Gesicht auf seiner Schulter. Ihm war noch nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie gut sie roch – wie Vanille und Rosen. Sie blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Habe ich mich schon für dein Kommen heute Abend bedankt? Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Ich weiß, dies ist die letzte Art und Weise, wie du dein Wochenende hättest verbringen wollen."_

_Rick grinste zurück. „Ich konnte dich doch nicht mit einem anderen Kerl gehen lassen", scherzte er._

„_Ha ha", sagte sie und legte den Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl, sechzehn zu sein und mit ihrem besten Freund zu Sinatra zu tanzen._

* * *

Anne und Rick schauten sich tief in die Augen, ihre Körper drückten sich in einem eigenartigen Muskelgedächtnis-Déjà-vu aneinander. Sie versuchte, ihre gegenwärtige Situation vollständig zu erfassen.

„Woah, Jungs!" rief Henry vom Tisch her. „Ihr zwei seht aus, als ob ihr das schon mal gemacht habt. Zeig uns noch einen anderen Schritt, Wentworth."

Während Anne bei seinen Worten errötete, spürte sie, wie Rick sie rein und wieder raus drehte, dann unter seinem Arm. Obwohl ihre Nerven flatterten, war ihr Körper überraschend entspannt, ohne Zweifel glücklich, die vertrauten Bewegungen aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu wiederholen.

Dann begann ein langsames Stück, genau wie damals, als sie sechzehn war. Sie hielt den Atem an, starrte ihn an und fragte sich, was er tun würde und ob sich die Geschichte wiederholen würde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, er würde mit ihr zu tanzen anfangen – sie dicht an sich ziehen, wie er es Jahre zuvor gemacht hatte, und sie im Takt hin und her wiegen.

„Rick!" platzte Lisa dazwischen. „Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!"

Bevor er ihre Hand los ließ, beugte sich Rick vor und flüsterte in Annes Ohr. „Danke für den Tanz", sagte er leise und nahm den vertrauten Duft von Vanille und Rosen in sich auf, der um ihren Hals hing.

„Gern geschehen", sagte sie und fühlte sich wie gelähmt.

Der Rest des Balls verging im Rekordtempo. Anne bekam kaum etwas davon mit. Ehrlich gesagt, schwirrte ihr ab diesem Tanz der Kopf. Sie konnte kaum die Unterhaltung mit Henry aufrechterhalten.

Schließlich war alles zu Ende und sie gingen zu viert zu Henrys Auto.

„Wollt ihr noch auf die Nachfeier in der 10th Street gehen?" fragte er.

Annes wollte zuerst instinktiv nein sagen. Sie war müde und alles, woran sie jetzt denken konnte, war, ihre Augen zu schließen und am nächsten Morgen aufzuwachen.

Als Lisa den Mangel an Begeisterung ihrer Mitbewohnerin sah, lief sie hinüber und hängte sich bei ihr ein. „Oh, komm schon, Anne", bettelte sie. „Lass uns gehen. Das wird ein Spaß! Ich will nicht ohne dich gehen. Bitte!"

Anne seufzte und gab nach kurzem Überlegen nach.

„Danke! Danke!" rief Lisa.

Wenn Anne Elliot nur geahnt hätte, dass die Nacht noch lange nicht vorüber war ...


	16. Sirenen

**Kapitel 16: Sirenen**

„Macht es dir Spaß?"

„WAS?" schrie Anne.

„Ich sagte, macht es dir SPASS?" wiederholte Henry.

„Äh ..." begann Anne. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie diese Frage beantworten sollte.

Auf der Nachfeier ging es lärmender zu, als es Annes Geschmack entsprach. Anne hatte gern Spaß, genau wie jedes andere Mädchen auch, aber heute war sie nicht in der Stimmung für dröhnende Musik, überfüllte Räume und wässeriges Bier.

„Brauchst du noch etwas zu trinken?" schrie er, um die Musik zu übertönen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke." Annes Augen suchten die vielen Gesichter um sie herum ab. Sie war jetzt schon fast zwei Stunden auf dieser Party und sie wusste, je früher sie Lisa fand, desto eher konnte sie sie überreden, nach Hause zu gehen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." sagte Henry zu ihr, als er sich einen Weg durch das Gewimmel bahnte.

Anne seufzte und blieb an ihrem Platz an der Wand zurück. Alles, was sie in diesem Moment wollte, war aus ihrem Abendkleid herauszukommen und sich unter ihrer Bettdecke zusammenzurollen.

„He, du da!" Irgend so ein Kerl stellte sich neben Anne. Er beugte sich über sie. „Willst du tanzen, Süße?"

Sie schreckte vor seinem Atem zurück. „Ich kann nicht tanzen", log sie. „Sorry."

„Ach, komm schon", sagte er und strich mit der Hand über ihren bloßen Arm.

Anne versuchte zurückzuweichen, fand aber nur Körper hinter ihr. Sie saß leider in der Falle. „Ich habe einen Freund!" log sie wieder. „Er kommt bald wieder vorbei, also solltest du vielleicht abhauen."

„Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß ...", begann er.

„Entschuldige mal", unterbrach eine laute Stimme hinter Anne. „Schatz, belästigt dich dieser Kerl?"

Sie wirbelte herum und sah Rick. Sie wollte in Gelächter ausbrechen, bewahrte aber ihre Fassung gut genug, um mitzuspielen.

„Ich denke, er hat jetzt genug, Süßer", sagte sie und warf einen süffisanten Blick auf den ungeschickten Casanova neben ihr.

„Gut, du weißt ja, wie fürsorglich ich werden kann", sagte Rick, während er mit seinem 1 Meter 87 - Körper über Annes Eindringling emporragte. Der andere Mann begann zurückzuweichen. Im Kopf rechnete er wahrscheinlich aus, wie viele Minuten – nein, Sekunden – es einen Kerl wie Rick kosten würde, um ihn in den Arsch zu treten.

„Sorry, Mann. Ich wusste nicht …", sagte er und versuchte cool zu wirken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in der Menge und ließ Anne sehr erleichtert zurück.

„Danke!" rief sie und wandte sich wieder Rick zu. „Du hast mich gerettet!"

Er lächelte. „Gern geschehen. Hey, warum ist Henry weggegangen? Er hätte dich nicht allein lassen sollen."

Anne nahm es gelassen. „Ach, er war ein guter Begleiter. Er wird sicher bald wieder da sein. Hast du Lisa gesehen? Ich möchte wirklich nach Hause gehen."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf und schaute betroffen. „Ich wollte dich dasselbe fragen. Sie ist vor etwa dreißig Minuten davon spaziert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie ist."

Anne biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wie viel hat sie getrunken?" fragte sie.

„Sie war ziemlich weggetreten, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah", gestand Rick.

_Oh nein_, dachte Anne. Das war alles andere als ideal. Eine schlechte Sache bei Lisa war, dass sie ihre Grenzen nicht kannte. Anne begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Plötzlich spürte sie Ricks Hand in ihrer eigenen. Sie sah hoch in seine Augen.

„Hey, komm mit. Wir werden sie finden, okay?" sagte er leise. Seine Hand schloss sich noch immer um ihre und sein fester, tröstlicher Griff führte sie aus dem brechend vollen Raum die Treppe hinauf ins Erdgeschoss des Hauses.

„Lisa?" rief er. „Lisa?"

Anne tat das gleiche, ihr Blick suchte jedes Zimmer und jede Ecke ab, an der sie vorbeigingen. Sie hörten draußen einigen Krawall und liefen beide schnell durch die Tür ins Freie. Lisa war auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus und sah groggy und halb bewusstlos aus. Sie hing an einem anderen Kerl, den keiner von ihnen kannte; er schien ihr gerade auf die Füße zu helfen. Anne lief voraus. Jede Müdigkeit, die sie vorhin noch verspürt hatte, war verflogen. Die praktische Anne trat unmittelbar in Aktion und war bereit, sich um die Situation zu kümmern. Rick war ihr knapp auf den Fersen.

„Was ist passiert?" rief Anne. Rick ergriff Lisas anderen Arm und hielt sie an der linken Seite hoch.

„Ich habe sie gefunden, als sie hier draußen herumstolperte", erklärte der Kerl. „Ich habe versucht, sie ins Haus zu bringen. Sie hatte heute Nacht eine Menge Schnäpschen ..."

„Warum hast du sie nicht davon abgehalten?" fragte Anne verzweifelt.

„Sie schien ziemlich entschlossen ..."

Gerade als Anne frustriert stöhnte, gaben Lisas Knie unter ihr nach und sie sackte auf den Boden.

„Oh mein Gott!" sagte Rick, fing sie auf und legte sie dann sanft aufs Gras.

„Wir müssen sie kneifen, um zu sehen, ob sie reagiert", sagte Anne, ging in die Knie und beugte sich über ihre Mitbewohnerin. Alle anderen waren entweder ratlos, wie man ihr helfen könnte, oder zu schockiert, um zu handeln. Anne fand sich dabei wieder, die Menschen rechts und links um sie zu kommandieren. Sie beugte sich über ihre Mitbewohnerin und kniff sie so hart, wie sie nur konnte, in den Unterarm. Als Lisa nicht reagierte, stockte Anne der Atem in der Brust.

„Du!" rief sie und zeigte auf den unbekannten Mann, der jetzt den Schauplatz betrachtete. „Ruf sofort die 911 an! Rick, hilf mir, sie in die Seitenlage zu drehen."

Als Anne aufblickte, sah sie, wie Rick sie anstarrte. Es war ein seltsamer Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Schrecken und Bewunderung, den sie nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie. Ein Teil von Anne wollte weinen, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihre Fassung bewahren musste. Rick nickte ihr zu, als ob er sagen wollte: _„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut."_

Sie warteten, bis die Sirenen kamen.


	17. Einseitige Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 17: Einseitige Unterhaltung**

Bens herrlich tiefer Schlaf wurde durch laute Salsa-Musik unterbrochen. Er verfluchte seinen lästigen Klingelton und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, bevor er an sein Handy ging. Es war 02:30 Uhr nachts. Es gelang ihm, krächzend ein „Hallo?" hervorzubringen.

„Ben, ich bin es", sagte Rick. „Hör mal, du musst unbedingt hierher fahren."

„Wo ist hier?" fragte er.

„Das Krankenhaus."

Ben sprang aus dem Bett. „Woah, woah. Bist du okay? Was ist los?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung", versicherte er ihm. „Lisa ist hier. Sie hatte eine Alkoholvergiftung und die Ärzte behalten sie über Nacht hier."

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Ben. Er zog seine Hose an und griff nach seinem Schlüssel, während er das Telefon zwischen Kopf und Schulter balancierte. „Ich bin in zehn Minuten da."

* * *

Langsam kam wieder etwas Farbe in Lisas Wangen, aber sie war noch immer in tiefem Schlaf. Annes Kopf ruhte seitlich auf ihrem Bett, ihre Hand auf der ihrer Mitbewohnerin. Die letzten paar Stunden waren einige der furchterregendsten, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Anne hasste Krankenhäuser leidenschaftlich. Es lag an dem Geruch und dem grellem Licht. Dazu kam, dass sie das letzte Mal in einem Krankenhaus war, als ihre Mutter hinein und nie wieder heraus kam.

„Anne?" flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr. „Anne?" Sie spürte einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und sie sah, dass Rick und Ben vor ihr standen.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie Rick. „Hast du Henry angerufen?"

Rick nickte. „Ja, ich habe ihn vor einer Weile angerufen. Er weiß, was passiert ist."

Anne bemerkte Bens Anwesenheit im Raum. „Was macht Ben hier?"

„Ben wird dich nach Hause fahren, okay?" sagte Rick und half ihr von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Mir geht es gut hier", beharrte sie.

„Du hast alles getan, was du konntest", sagte Rick. „Du solltest dich wirklich etwas erholen."

„Das solltet ihr beide", machte Ben klar und nahm den frei gewordenen Platz neben Lisas Bett ein. Er schob seine Hand in die Tasche, zog seine Schlüssel heraus und warf sie Rick zu. „Warum fährst du nicht mit dem Auto zurück und sorgst dafür, dass Anne nach Hause kommt? Ich bleibe hier bei Lisa."

Rick öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Ben schien ziemlich entschlossen. „In Ordnung; danke, Ben."

Anne war so schläfrig, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Rick ihr zärtlich die Hand auf den Rücken legte und sie sanft aus dem Zimmer führte.

„Ich hasse Krankenhäuser", murmelte sie mit halb offenen Augen. Rick half ihr auf den Beifahrersitz von Bens Auto.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise.

Auf ihrer Heimfahrt sagte ein paar Minuten lang keiner von beiden ein Wort. Zunächst konnte Rick das Schweigen nicht richtig genießen, besonders nach so einer aufregenden Nacht, aber als er zu ihr hinüber blickte, wusste er, warum sie nichts sagte. Anne war nicht dabei, ihm auszuweichen. Sie war eingeschlafen.

„Du warst fantastisch heute Abend", sagte er, wohl wissend, dass sie es nicht hörte. „Wie kommt es, dass du in jeder Situation immer weißt, was zu tun ist? Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch."

Er blickte wieder zu ihr hinüber, aber sie war immer noch regungslos.

„Deine Mutter war genauso." fuhr er fort. „Ich wette, du vermisst sie sehr, nicht wahr?"

Immer noch nichts. Rick seufzte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig beschämt, dass er nur so offen mit ihr reden konnte, wenn sie nicht antworten konnte. Mit ihr zu reden, war für Rick jetzt irgendwie befreiend. Es gab so viel, was er ihr gern gesagt hätte. Annes Kopf war ein wenig nach unten auf die Sitzlehne gerutscht; sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, wachte aber nicht auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es so vermasselt habe", sagte er. „Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen in jener Nacht. Ich habe alles ruiniert, nicht wahr?"

Sie antwortete mit Schweigen.

„Ja, manchmal kann ich ziemlich egoistisch sein, aber das weißt du ja", kicherte er. „Du hast es mir immer als Erste gesagt, sogar als wir noch Kinder waren."

Die Nachtbeleuchtung entlang der Straße zog vorbei und erzeugte leuchtende Streifen auf den Fenstern von Bens Auto. Das einzige Geräusch war das Brummen des Motors und Annes gleichmäßiger Atem, während sie schlief.

„Oh Gott, ich habe dich vermisst", sagte Rick kaum mehr als flüsternd.

Er bog auf den Parkplatz hinter dem Wohnheim ein und parkte auf Bens gewohntem Platz. Rick beugte sich hinüber und rüttelte sanft an Annes Schulter.

„Wa...?" fragte sie und blinzelte mit den Augen. „Sind wir zu Hause?"

„Ja", antwortete er. Er stieg aus dem Wagen und ging auf die andere Seite, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

Anne kam langsam wieder zu sich. „Danke", sagte sie und versuchte, das Abendkleid glatt zu streichen, das sie jetzt seit mehr als acht Stunden trug. Sie gingen schweigend zu Annes Tür. Rick, der nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor so gesprächig gewesen war, wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt zu ihr sagen sollte.

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich heimgefahren hast, Rick", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln.

„Schlaf etwas, okay?"

Sie nickte und tat dann etwas, was sie beide überraschte. Anne Elliot beugte sich zu ihrem alten Freund vor und schlang ihre Arme fest um seine Mitte. Rick war verblüfft, legte aber seine Arme ebenso um sie, um die Geste zu erwidern. Es war nicht so sehr die Handlung selbst, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie es so selbstverständlich tat. Es fühlte sich so angenehm an, als ob sie das täglich machen würden und nicht einmal in drei Jahren. Rick fiel auf, wie perfekt sie an seine Brust zu passen schien. Anne atmete schläfrig seinen allzu vertrauten Geruch ein und versank in der Umarmung. Sie verharrte dort ein wenig länger als beabsichtigt.

Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Rick zu der geschlossenen Tür.


	18. Das Interview

**Kapitel 18: Das Interview**

„Meine Eltern werden ausflippen, wenn sie diese Krankenhausrechnung sehen", sagte Lisa ein paar Tage später am Telefon zu Anne. Der Schock über die Ereignisse des Wochenendes hatte sich mittlerweile gelegt und beide Mitbewohnerinnen hatten sich wieder an die Normalität ihres Alltags gewöhnt.

„Möglicherweise", antwortet Anne ehrlich. „Aber ich bin sicher, sie werden froh sein, dass du in Ordnung bist. Das ist das Wichtigste. Wie fühlst du dich denn gerade?"

„Oh, mir geht's jetzt ganz gut", antwortete sie. „Ich habe es ruhig angehen lassen. Ben hat mir ein paar Bücher zum Lesen gegeben, während ich mich erhole."

„Wirklich? Welche Bücher?"

„Zeug, das ich normalerweise nicht lesen würde, außer ich wäre dazu gezwungen", gestand Lisa.

Anne lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Leidest du sehr?"

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte sie. „Sie sind ziemlich interessant. Ich fühle mich auch neuerdings viel kultivierter, was meiner Meinung nach ein Pluspunkt ist. Also, wo bist du eigentlich?"

„Bernies Cafe", antwortet Anne.

„Warum bist du in Ber... Oh mein Gott!" schrie Lisa in ihr Handy. „Oh mein Gott! Ich habe total vergessen, dass heute dein ‚spezieller' Nachmittag mit Will Eaton ist! Anne, das ist so –"

„Beruhige dich, Lisa!" drängte Anne. „Es geht nur um Kaffee und ein Interview. Bestelle noch kein chinesisches Porzellan im Online-Shop."

„Du musst mir absolut alles erzählen, okay?"

„Sicher, aber ich sollte wohl jetzt Schluss machen. Er wird jede Minute hier sein", sagte Anne.

Sie legte schnell auf und sah sich um. Auf der anderen Seite des überfüllten Raums sah sie eine bekannte große, dunkle und schöne Gestalt durch die Tür kommen. Es erinnerte Anne an eine dieser hollywood-artigen Auftritte in Zeitlupe, wo im Hintergrund stimmungsvolle Musik spielt und die natürliche Beleuchtung perfekt auf die Zielperson scheint. Ihr Magen zog sich ein wenig zusammen, als er sein stadtbekanntes Lächeln in ihre Richtung aufblitzen ließ. Anne musste zugeben, dass Will Eaton Charisma hatte, das geradezu aus seinen Poren strömte.

„Anne", sagte er und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Vielen Dank, dass du gekommen bist."

„Aber klar doch", sagte sie. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dir mit dem Artikel helfen kann."

Er lächelte sie freundlich an. „Okay, toll. Ich denke, ich fange dann damit an, dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen."

„Das würde Sinn machen", scherzte sie. „Schieß los".

„Was, glaubst du, war der Anlass zu diesem großzügigen Geschenk an die Universität?" fragte er.

„Wer weiß", antwortete Anne unverblümt.

„Hat er sich schon immer für Astronomie interessiert?" versuchte Will sein Glück mit einer anderen Frage. „Er hat das Geld schließlich für ein neues Astronomiegebäude verwendet."

Anne zuckte die Achseln. „Ähm ... soweit ich weiß, hat er sich nie wirklich darum gekümmert."

„Also ..." fragte Will leicht verwirrt, „warum hat er deiner Meinung nach die Gelder gespendet?"

„Weil er es konnte."

Will lachte. „Wirklich?"

Anne biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sorry, ist das allzu ehrlich?"

„Ja, aber ich finde es erfrischend", sagte Will und sah erstaunt aus. „Ich versteh schon, glaub mir. Ich habe einen Vater, dessen Leben sich nur um PR dreht."

„Ähm ... hast du das aufgenommen?" fragte Anne nervös. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass ihre Gleichgültigkeit auf den Titelseiten einer Zeitung veröffentlicht werden würde.

Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll ich dir etwas gestehen?" fragte er und beugte sich näher. „Ich schreibe eigentlich gar keinen Artikel über das Gebäude."

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Anne interessiert. „Und warum wolltest du dich dann mit mir treffen?"

„Vielleicht brauchte ich einen Vorwand, um dich wiederzusehen", antwortete er.

Anne starrte ihn an, ein Gefühl völliger Verblüffung ergriff von ihrem Körper Besitz. Das war in etwa die letzte Antwort, die sie aus seinem Mund erwartet hatte. Sie konnte sich an keinen einzigen Fall in ihrem ganzen Leben erinnern, in dem ein Mann ihr je auf diese Weise nachgestellt hatte. Zugegeben, ihre letzten zwei High School Jahren hatte sie auf einem reinen Mädcheninternat verbracht, aber diese Dinge passierten in der Regel anderen Mädchen. Zum Beispiel war es normal, dass Lisa die Burschen der Studentenverbindungen, die den Mädchen nachjagten, an ihre Tür lockte. Anne hatte nie diese Wirkung gehabt. Andererseits hatte sie auch nie so etwas beabsichtigt.

„Du siehst überrascht aus", sagte Will.

„Ich – ich bin es auch", sagte sie ungläubig. „Bist du sicher, dass du das richtige Mädchen erwischt hast?"

„Oh yeah", sagte er und grinste breit. „Das bin ich."

Anne starrte in seine lebhaften grünen Augen und lächelte. Dennoch sagte ihr ihre praktische und misstrauische Seite, dass es irgendeinen Haken dabei geben musste. Diese Seite war schnell zum Schweigen gebracht, als Will ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich. Dieser Kerl wusste definitiv, was er tat.

„Nun gut", sagte Anne langsam, als sie sich wieder zu sammeln begann. „Da es sich hier um ein Interview handelt, warum erzählst du mir nicht etwas über dich. Ich weiß nicht viel."

„Okay", sagte Will und richtete sich in gespielter Förmlichkeit auf. „Mein Name ist William Peter Eaton III, das einzige Kind des Senior Senators von New York, William Eaton Jr. Ich bin ein Junior (*1) am College mit doppeltem Hauptfach Politikwissenschaft und Geschichte. Ich bin Redakteur der Schulzeitung und Vorsitzender der Studentenschaft. Zu Hause in Albany habe ich einen kleinen Hund namens Scruffy (*2).In meiner Freizeit mag ich: lesen, trainieren und mit meinen Freunden herumhängen. Oh, und ich hasse Karotten. Außerdem habe ich neulich bei einer Tätigkeit, die ich eigentlich für sehr langweilig gehalten habe, dieses wirklich tolle Mädchen getroffen und jetzt würde ich tatsächlich gerne mal mit ihr ausgehen." Er streckte seine Hand aus.

_Nette Antwort_, dachte Anne für sich. Sie ergriff seine Hand und versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, William Peter Eaton III."

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er.

„Mein Name ist Anne Emily Elliot und ich bin eine Studienanfängerin (*3) mit dem sehr nützlichen Fach ‚Englische Literatur' als Schwerpunkt", begann sie. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben in New York City gewohnt, abgesehen von zwei Jahren, die ich in einem reinen Mädcheninternat verbracht habe. Frag mich nicht nach skandalösen Geschichten – es gibt keine. Ein Internat ist wirklich so langweilig, das kannst du mir glauben. Mal sehen ... Ich habe keine Haustiere, aber ich habe meine kleine Schwester Mary, die sich manchmal tierisch aufführen kann. Es tut mir leid, dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich überhaupt nicht an Politik interessiert bin und dass ich Karotten eigentlich liebe."

„Das ist bedauerlich", scherzte Will. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass es mit uns klappen würde."

Anne lachte. „Sorry, ich musste es ruinieren."

„Gut, da wir nun mehr voneinander wissen, wärst du daran interessiert, mit mir irgendwann abends essen zu gehen?"

Anne hielt inne. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was ihr das bedeuten würde. Wenn sie ja sagte, würde sie eine Beziehung mit einem wunderbaren Mann eingehen, den ihre Tante und ihre Familie mit Begeisterung gutheißen würden. Es schien die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie zu sein. Es würde alle Beteiligten erfreuen. Warum zögerte sie abermals? Das war eine gute Frage. Wenn dies so perfekt war, konnte Anne nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, was genau sie zaudern ließ.

„Anne?" fragte Will nach einigen Sekunden Stille. „Bist du noch da?"

Sie sah ihn an und beschloss, ins Wasser zu springen. „Ich denke, das hört sich sehr gut an."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Will. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dir jetzt gern eine Tasse Kaffee spendieren."

* * *

(*1) Ein Student im dritten Studienjahr

(*2) scruffy: vergammelt, dreckig, ungepflegt

(*3) im Original ‚freshman', umgangssprachlich für Studenten im ersten Studienjahr


	19. Annes zweiter Kuss

**Kapitel 19: Annes zweiter Kuss**

Beim ersten Treffen nahm er sie in ein nettes Restaurant mit. Beim zweiten gingen sie zu einem lokalen Spiel. Beim dritten veranstaltete er ein Picknick im Park. Danach hörte Anne Elliot auf zu zählen.

Leider wurden ruhige Mädchen wie Anne oft vom anderen Geschlecht übersehen. Sie waren gerade hübsch und durchschnittlich genug, um sich gut unter andere Gesichter zu mischen. Das Los dieser Mädchen war es, ihr ganzes Leben lang Jungs wie Will Eaton hinterher zu schauen und unzählige Erwartungen aufzubauen – bezüglich der Autos, die sie fuhren, der Manieren, die sie hatten, der Kleidung, die sie trugen, und der Sprüche, die sie bei anderen Mädchen losließen. Zu Annes Freude erfüllte Will nicht nur diese Phantasien, sondern übertraf sie. Trotz all ihrer Logik und Vernunft musste Will an den meisten Tagen nichts anderes tun als lächeln, und das genügte, um sie zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

Eine Beziehung zu jemand wie Will zu haben hatte Schwindel erregende Nebeneffekte. Zum Beispiel begann Anne mehr von der Kleidung zu tragen, die ihr ihre Tante Grace gekauft hatte. Alle ihre Röcke, Strickjacken und Sommerkleider kamen aus ihren Verstecken, während ihre Jeans und T-Shirts zusammengefaltet in ihrer Schublade blieben. Auch ertappte sie sich oft dabei, ohne allen Anlass albern zu sein. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln! Einen Freund zu haben, stellte verrückte Dinge mit ihrem Leben an. Als ob diese Änderungen nicht schon seltsam genug wären, rief auch noch Annes Vater aus heiterem Himmel an – nur um zu reden.

„Hallo?" antwortete sie am Telefon, als sie eines Samstags in die Bibliothek ging. „Hier ist Anne Elliot."

„Hallo Anne, hier ist dein Vater."

„Was?"

Und er war es auch noch wirklich. Sie konnte sich ehrlich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihr ein E-Mail zu schicken, geschweige denn sie anzurufen. Sie war sehr verblüfft.

„Ich wollte gerne wissen, wie es dir geht", sagte er einfach.

„Hmm ...", sagte Anne langsam. „Mir geht es sehr gut. Es ist schön, von dir zu hören."

Er gluckste am anderen Ende mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich rufe nicht oft genug an. Du scheinst jedenfalls immer alles im Griff zu haben. Also ... wie geht's mit den Arbeiten für die Schule?"

„Gut", antwortete sie. „Ich habe gerade eine Arbeit über Hemingway abgegeben.

„Sehr gut! Wie geht's deiner Mitbewohnerin, Laura?"

„_Lisa _geht es gut", korrigierte Anne, „aber sie hatte neulich am Wochenende eine Alkoholvergiftung."

„Sehr gut!" sagte ihr Vater wieder. „Wie geht's Will Eaton?"

Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Klar, auch wenn ihr Vater sich besserte, was das Anrufen betraf, so hatte er in der Abteilung Zuhören noch nicht zugelegt. Anne erzählte irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge über Will, bevor ihr Vater ein paar Minuten später einen Anruf auf der anderen Leitung erhielt. Sie legte nach diesem eher surrealen Handy-Gespräch auf und stieß auf den Stufen der Bibliothek geradewegs mit Rick zusammen.

„Rick!" sagte sie breit lächelnd. „Meine Güte, dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Rick war von ihrer herzliche Begrüßung angenehm überrascht, hinterfragte das aber nicht. „Ja, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Wie ist es dir gegangen?"

„Ich halte mich so über Wasser", gab sie zu und hielt ihren Stapel Anthologien (*1) hoch. „Es sieht danach aus, dass ich meinen Nachmittag da drin verbringen werde." Sie deutete auf die großen, bedrohlich wirkenden Eingangstüren der Studienbibliothek.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich sag dir was, warum lernst du nicht mit mir im Innenhof? Es ist ein schöner Tag."

Anne streifte ihr langes dunkles Haar hinters Ohr und lächelte. „Ja, das würde mir gefallen."

Rick führte sie zu seinem Lieblings-Studier-Baum am Rand des Innenhofs und setzte sich auf den Rasen.

„Willst du dich auf meine Jacke setzen?" fragte er und betrachtete den knielangen Rock, den sie trug.

„Das wäre wirklich sehr nett", sagte sie und nahm Ricks Angebot dankbar an.

„Es muss schwierig sein, ein Mädchen zu sein", äußerte Rick, als er seine Bücher hervorholte.

„Oh, du machst dir keine Vorstellung."

Sie saßen einige Stunden dort, ohne etwas zu sagen. Anne konnte sich schon immer besser konzentrieren, wenn Rick in ihrer Nähe war. Normalerweise schweiften ihre Gedanken minütlich zu anderen Themen ab, wenn sie allein lernte, aber Ricks Entschlossenheit war ansteckend. Also klebte sie jeden Moment, den sie an diesem Tag draußen verbrachten, an ihren Seiten. Sie war so in ihre Lektüre versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Rick alle paar Minuten aufschaute, um sie anzustarren.

„Hey Anne?" fragte er. Es fing an, dunkel zu werden.

„Äh, hmm?" antwortete sie, ohne den Kopf von ihrem Roman zu heben.

„Es ist Abendessenszeit. Möchtest du beim Speisesaal vorbeischauen?"

„Klar, das würde ich gerne. Lass mich nur noch … warte mal! Wie spät ist es?" Anne setzte sich plötzlich auf und klappte ihr Buch zu. Sie schnappte sich Ricks linke Hand und schaute auf seine Uhr. Ricks Magen hob sich, als sie ihn berührte. „Mist!" sagte sie. „Ich bin zu spät!"

„Zu spät wofür?"

„Ich hab vergessen ... Ich treffe mich mit jemandem zum Abendessen", sagte Anne, während sie ihre Bücher einsammelte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich's derart eilig habe. Vielen Dank, dass du mit mir gelernt hast!" rief sie über ihre Schulter und rannte dabei schon zurück zum Wohnheim. Rick stand da und empfand eine seltsame Kombination aus Enttäuschung und Neugier. Wen traf Anne zum Abendessen?

* * *

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Schnecken so gut schmecken können", scherzte Anne am Ende des Abends.

Will lachte. „Wie ist es möglich, dass du, eine geborene Elliot und in Manhattan aufgewachsen, nie bei einem Empfang mit anschließendem Abendessen über ‚Escargot' gestolpert bist?"

„Nun", sagte Anne spielerisch. „Es erfordert einige Geschicklichkeit, die Speisen gerade so zu arrangieren, dass niemand Verdacht schöpft. Diese Taktik hat mir geholfen, den gewagteren Gerichten New Yorks aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es hat mich Jahre gekostet, aber ich habe es zu einer Wissenschaft perfektioniert."

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Normalerweise muss ich bei den Spendenbeschaffungs-Veranstaltungen meines Vaters auf das ‚in die Serviette verschwinden lassen' zurückgreifen. Wiederwahlen können eine Qual sein."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich sie heute Abend probiert habe. Sie waren es wert", sagte sie.

„Gut", sagte Will, nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie bis vor ihr Gebäude.

Der Abend war so schön, fast malerisch. Die Sterne waren hell und der Himmel dunkel. Es war, als ob sie das alles schon auf einer Postkarte oder in einer Werbung gesehen hätte. Auch Will sah perfekt aus, sein dunkles Haar war nach hinten gekämmt und sein Gesicht fein säuberlich rasiert. Alles war perfekt. Alles war, wie es sein sollte, oder?

Will stand ihr gegenüber, seine Augen durchdringend auf sie gerichtet. „Habe ich erwähnt, dass du heute Abend wunderschön aussiehst?" fragte er leise.

Anne erwiderte seinen Blick. Passierte ihr das wirklich?

„Nun, das tust du", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Mit einer Hand in ihrem Nacken, die Finger der anderen mit ihren Fingern verflochten, lehnte er sich nah zu ihr. Er war direkt vor ihr - nur Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. Anne fragte sich, ob sie den Mut hätte, die Lücke zu schließen.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie es nicht brauchte.

Nach kurzem Verharren in diesem Schwebezustand küsste Will ihre Lippen ganz sacht. Es war schön. Sehr schön, eigentlich. Anne war in keiner Weise abgestoßen von diesem Kuss. Sie war nur ... nur ...

Er zog sich langsam zurück und lächelte sie an. „Vielen Dank für einen wunderbaren Abend."

„Gern geschehen", war alles, was ihr zu sagen einfiel.

„Kann ich dich später anrufen?"

„Natürlich."

Er drückte Anne ein letztes Mal die Hand und ging dann zu seinem Auto zurück. Anne ging in ihr Wohnheim, fühlte sich deplatziert und benommen, war sich aber nicht sicher, warum.

„Anne!" rief Lisa, als sie in ihr Zimmer trat. Anne hatte für einen Augenblick ein Déjà-vu Erlebnis; es erinnerte sie an die Zeit, als Lisa nach ihrer ersten Verabredung mit Charlie über sie hergefallen war. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen damals und jetzt bestand darin, dass Ben in ihrem Zimmer war.

„He du!" sagte er. „Wie war deine Verabredung? Du siehst ganz schön rot aus."

„Ja!" sagte Lisa aufgeregt. „Du musst uns alles erzählen!"

„Ähm ...", sagte Anne, stellte ihre Tasche ab und griff nach ihrem Schlafanzug. „Später, okay? Warum lernt ihr nicht noch zu Ende?"

Lisa stöhnte, plumpste aber zurück auf ihr Bett neben Ben.

Anne schlüpfte leise aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Flur ins Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Es schien, als ob sie sich langsamer bewegte als normalerweise. Sie war so weggetreten, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Rick auf sie zu ging, wahrscheinlich unterwegs zu ihrem Zimmer, um mit Lisa und Ben zu lernen.

„Hey Anne", sagte er. „Du siehst gut aus."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Sie hatte das Grübchen auf seiner rechten Wange vergessen.

„Anne?" fragte er ratlos, als sie ihn anstarrte.

Sie schreckte aus ihrer Träumerei. „Äh ... tut mir leid, ich bin müde."

„Oh", sagte er. „Nun, dann werde ich Ben und Lisa sagen, sie sollen in unser Zimmer gehen, damit du ins Bett gehen kannst."

„Okay", sagte sie.

„Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist?" fragte er. „Du scheinst ... unwohl zu sein."

Anne setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Oh nein, glaub mir. Ich bin einfach nur geschafft."

„Nun, dann schlaf dich aus, alles klar?" sagte er und ging fort.

Anne ging ins Badezimmer, ging in die nächste Kabine und verriegelte die Tür. Sie war erleichtert, als einzige hier zu sein. Sie lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür und drückte ihren Schlafanzug an die Brust. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich so fühlte. Rick hatte Recht. Das einzige Wort, es zu beschreiben, war unwohl. Die Nacht, der Junge, der Kuss ... es war alles wie nach dem Lehrbuch. Wie konnte sie sich unwohl fühlen, wenn alles perfekt war? Anne bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen feucht waren. _Wann hatte sie angefangen, zu weinen?_

Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit einem Papiertuch ab und wusch sich das Gesicht mit etwas kaltem Wasser. Sie war einfach nur dämlich. Es gab keinen Grund, etwas anderes anzunehmen, oder?

* * *

(*1) Anthologie: Sammlung von ausgewählten literarischen Texten (Gedichten oder Prosa)


	20. Sonnenblumen zum Geburtstag

**Kapitel 20: Sonnenblumen zum Geburtstag**

Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, ist ein neunzehnter Geburtstag eine sehr nutzlose Sache. Er bedeutet keine Feier der Volljährigkeit wie beim 18. oder einen zahlenmäßigen Meilenstein wie beim 20. Er gewährt noch nicht mal Zugang zu alkoholischen Getränken wie der 21. Alles in allem, als der Schicksalstag heranrollte, erwartete sich Anne Elliot nichts davon. Sie hielt von vornherein nicht viel von Geburtstagen. In diesem Jahr erhoffte sie sich nur einen normalen, problemlosen Mittwoch mit Unterricht, Lernen und zur Feier des Tages einen Film als heimliches Laster.

„Aber Süße", beharrte ihre Tante Grace am Telefon. „Es ist ein besonderer Tag für dich. Du musst dir selbst etwas Schönes gönnen. Vielleicht ein Abendessen mit den Mädchen? Du könntest die Kreditkarte benutzen und einen Einkaufsbummel machen!"

„Mir geht's gut", beharrte sie. Anne, deren Hände voller Taschen und Bücher waren, schaffte es, die Tür zu ihrem Wohnheim mit ihrem Fuß offen zu halten. Wie durch ein Wunder hielt sie das Handy zwischen Wange und Schulter fest. Das College wirkte Wunder, was ihr Gefühl für Balance anging.

„Ich weiß!" rief Tante Grace. „Warum gehst du heute Abend nicht mit Will aus? Hat er irgend etwas für dich geplant?" fragte sie suggestiv.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Anne zu, als sie die Treppe hinaufzusteigen begann. „Rick war so beschäftigt damit, für die Wahlveranstaltungen seines Vaters nach Hause zu pendeln. Ich habe ihn ein paar Tage lang nicht gesehen."

„Rick?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Anne geistesabwesend.

„Du hast ‚Rick' gesagt." Anne konnte in der Stimme ihrer Tante einen Hauch von Missbilligung hören.

Sie lachte sie aus. „Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Doch, das hast du, Liebes."

„Nun, ich meinte Will", sagte Anne.

„Das will ich hoffen ..."

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Anne fort, „habe ich ihm gar nicht erzählt, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist."

„Was?" rief sie. „Warum nicht?"

„Tante Grace, er hat ohnehin schon genug zu tun! Außerdem bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir schon in diesem Stadium sind ..."

„Welchem Stadium?"

„Du weißt schon ..." Anne versuchte, die besten Worte zu finden. „Diese Phase, wo es normal ist, besondere Anlässe wie diesen gemeinsam zu feiern."

„Oh", sagte Tante Grace. „Nun, das wirst du nie wissen, bis du fragst ... oder es durchblicken lässt."

Anne verdrehte die Augen und fing an, ihre Tür zu öffnen. „Ich denke, es ist okay, momentan auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Ich meine, ich möchte Will lieber nicht drängen, mehr als das Übliche zu tun, nur weil er in der Lage ist ..."

Das war der Moment, in dem ihr die Stimme in der Kehle stecken blieb. Anne hatte erfolgreich ihre Türe aufgesperrt und fand ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie es betreten hatte, im Vergleich zu seinem ursprünglichen Zustand sehr verändert vor. Ihre Augen schauten im Zimmer umher und ließen dabei unzählige mit Rosen gefüllte Vasen und verstreute Blütenblätter auf dem Boden auf sich wirken. Silbrig glänzende Luftballons bedeckten die Decke und deren geringelte glitzernde Fäden hingen herab und kitzelten ihre Wange. Anne ließ all die Bücher in ihrer rechten Hand fallen und staunte. Die unerwartetste Beigabe im Zimmer war die Person, die in der Mitte von allem stand – eine sehr vertraute, hochgewachsene Gestalt, die einen Anzug trug und ein hellblaues Schächtelchen in der Hand hielt.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Anne", sagte Will strahlend.

Anne wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte nur mit offenem Mund und großen Augen dastehen. Sie konnte hören, wie die neugierige Stimme ihrer Tante Grace aus dem Telefon drang (das sie auch auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte), aber sie entschied sich, es zu ignorieren. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte ihr jemand vom anderen Geschlecht Blumen geschenkt, geschweige denn einen kleinen botanischen Garten.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Will langsam.

„Ob es mir gefällt?!" fragte Anne, deren Gesicht von einem breiten Grinsen belebt wurde. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Sie lief zu ihm hin und küsste ihn glücklich auf die Wange. Will zog sie nah an sich. Sie begann, sich dafür zu erwärmen, ihn zu spüren.

„Ich werde das als ein Ja auffassen", sagte er, als er sie nach einem Moment losließ.

„Aber woher weißt du, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist?"

Er lächelte. „Ich habe meine Quellen."

Anne blickte auf das blaue Schächtelchen in seiner Hand. Alle Frauen aus New York wussten, was ein blaues Schächtelchen mit weißem Band bedeutete.

Er reichte es ihr. „Das ist natürlich für dich."

„Will, das ist zu viel", beharrte sie.

„Ist es nicht", sagte er. „Mach es auf."

Anne löste das Band und öffnete ihr Geschenk. Im Inneren fand sie ein silbernes Tiffany-Armband mit Anhängern.

„Oh mein Gott ...", sagte sie. „Ich – ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sag, dass es dir gefällt!" lachte er.

„Ich liebe es! Ich danke dir!"

Will zog sie ungestüm in eine Umarmung und riss sie vom Boden hoch. Anne lachte. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass Will so etwas tun würde. Er tat immer weit mehr als das Übliche. Am Anfang hatte sie sich unwohl dabei gefühlt, aber sie fing an, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Er enttäuschte sie nie. Alles, was er tat oder sagte, war punktgenau richtig.

Anne war vor lauter Überraschung so überwältigt, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass es da noch eine andere Person gab, die außerhalb ihrer Türschwelle stand und auf die Szene starrte. Einen bescheidenen Strauß Sonnenblumen in einer Hand und eine kleine Schachtel Kokosnusspralinen in der anderen, gelang es ihm zu entkommen, bevor Anne in seine Richtung sah. In der Eile, wegzukommen, ließ er eine Blume vor ihrer Tür fallen.

* * *

„Ich kapier das immer noch nicht."

„Das kommt daher, weil du nicht lernst. Lernen hilft, Lisa; du wärst überrascht."

Lisa verdrehte bei Bens Kritik die Augen. Es war wohl die fünfzigste, die er an diesem Tag ausgeteilt hatte. Nach ihrem peinlichen Party-Fiasko und den schlechten Noten im letzten Semester war Lisa nicht sicher, ob das Leben noch viel schlimmer werden könnte. Nun, da ihre Eltern sie gezwungen hatten, ihre Studentinnenverbindung zu verlassen, hatte Ben sie irgendwie überzeugt, ihre überschüssige Energie und Zeit dem College zu widmen. Zu diesem speziellen Zeitpunkt fragte sich Lisa jedoch, ob Bens Hilfe mehr Schmerz als Gewinn bereitete.

„Ich komme ganz gut voran", trumpfte sie auf und hielt ihm ihre mit B- bewertete Arbeit vors Gesicht. „Schau!"

„Ganz gut ist ja schön und gut", sagte Ben und schwang seine Büchertasche über die Schulter. „Aber du könntest so viel mehr zustande bringen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie klug du bist?"

„Sicher weiß ich das", konterte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es tust", sagte Ben. „Wenn ja, würdest du dich nicht mit mittelmäßig zufrieden geben wie andere Leute. Ich habe gerade die letzten fünf Stunden beim Lernen mit dir verbracht und vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass es keinen Grund gibt, dass ein Mädchen, das persönlich so wortgewandt argumentieren kann, so eine Note bekommen sollte, nur weil sie zu faul war, für ihre Arbeit die vollen zehn Seiten zu schreiben!"

Lisa versuchte sich verzweifelt im ‚Power-Walking', um mit Bens langen Schritten beim Verlassen der Bibliothek mitzuhalten. Plötzlich bedauerte sie die Entscheidung, die sie an jenem Morgen getroffen hatte, nämlich Stöckelschuhe zu tragen. „Warte!" sagte sie frustriert. „Du kannst nicht einfach ein Mädchen kritisieren und weglaufen. Du musst mir die Chance geben, mich zu verteidigen."

Ben blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hob die Augenbrauen und gab ihr ein Zeichen, ihren Fall darzulegen. „Okay, lass hören."

„Äh ...", sagte sie. Ihr Kopf war leer.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Er ging wieder weiter.

Lisa biss die Zähne zusammen und widersetzte sich dem Drang, ihn zu widerlegen. Sie wusste, dass Ben ihr zu helfen versuchte, wieder akademischen Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen. Dennoch verhinderte diese Tatsache nicht, dass sie innerlich vor lauter Frust kochte. Um etwas Dampf abzulassen, entschied sie sich, auf dem Campus herumzuspazieren und den Frühlingsnachmittag auf sich wirken zu lassen. Sie ging an den Wohnheimen und den Gärten vorbei und machte dann einen Abstecher zum Teich. Schon von Weitem konnte sie sehen, dass jemand am Ufer stand und Steine ins Wasser warf. Ihre Neugier trieb sie voran.

Es war Rick. Was noch wichtiger war, es war ein Rick, der sich gerade sehr un-Rick-gemäß verhielt. Rick Wentworth, üblicherweise geradezu ein Bild von Würde und stiller Zuversicht, murmelte jetzt vor sich hin. Mit gelockerter Krawatte und unordentlichen Haaren, warf er weiterhin ziellos Kieselsteine ins Wasser. Er schien Lisas Anwesenheit nicht gleich zu bemerken. Sie räusperte sich verlegen und erregte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Rick ließ den Stein, den er in der Hand hielt, fallen und richtete sich auf.

„Hey", sagte sie zaghaft.

„Hi."

„Also ...", sagte sie. „Du wirkst – wütend?"

Rick zuckte die Achseln. „Ich schätze, man kann sagen, dass ich keinen guten Tag gehabt habe."

„Oh … ich verstehe", sagte sie. „Nun, ich auch nicht. Ben hat mich die letzten fünf Stunden lang mit amerikanischer Außenpolitik genervt."

„Das klingt nach ihm." Er grinste.

Lisa bemerkte, dass Rick – obwohl er sich ins Gespräch verwickeln ließ – immer noch ein wenig daneben zu sein schien. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Sie und Rick hatten nie so richtig mit ihrem „Beinahe-Ding" abgeschlossen. Wenn sie jetzt zurückblickte, fand sie die ganze Situation ziemlich lächerlich. Sie wusste, dass Rick sie nie geliebt hatte. Nicht wirklich. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie hatte sich auch nie wirklich für ihn interessiert. So ist das mit Mädchen wie Lisa. Die Leute vergessen manchmal, dass Selbstwertgefühl nicht immer automatisch zu den Eigenschaften der Jungen und Schönen gehört. Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen war ihre Schwäche und war es immer gewesen. Jetzt, da sie hier stand und Rick anstarrte, tat ihr die Unaufrichtigkeit des Ganzen leid. Sie konnte nur dankbar sein, dass nichts passiert war.

Lisa trat näher und entdeckte einen traurig aussehenden Haufen von Sonnenblumen zu seinen Füßen. „Oh!" sagte sie. „Was ist mit denen passiert?"

„Äh ..." stotterte Rick. „Ich hab sie gefunden?"

„Oh, okay", sagte Lisa. „Schade. Ich wette, Anne hätte sie heute gern gehabt. Das sind ihre Lieblingsblumen, weißt du."

„Schade, ja", sagte Rick leise. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie trotzdem einen tollen Geburtstag hat."

Lisa lachte. „Oh yeah. Ich ließ Will heute Morgen herein, damit er unser Zimmer im Wohnheim schmücken konnte, bevor sie nach Hause kam. Ist das nicht sooo süß? Oh, warte mal, kennst du Annes Freund, Will Eaton?"

„Ich habe von ihm gehört", sagte Rick sauer. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass Anne jetzt ernsthaft mit jemand zusammen ist."

Lisa hob einen Stein auf und ließ ihn über die Teichoberfläche hüpfen. „Jawohl. Sie ist wirklich glücklich. Es ist auch irgendwie schön. Ich meine, es ist an der Zeit, dass Anne mal Spaß hat. Sie hat es verdient."

Rick nickte und schenkte Lisa ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Das hat sie wirklich."

Es folgte ein längeres Schweigen, das Lisa als ihr Stichwort auffasste, Rick wieder in Ruhe zu lassen. Als sie sich wegdrehte, hörte sie ihn etwas sagen.

„Hey Lisa!" Er trat auf sie zu, offenbar hatte er etwas auf dem Herzen.

„Ja?"

„Ich, äh ... Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut wegen ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und signalisierte ihm, damit aufzuhören. Sie wusste genau, was er sagen wollte. „Rick, das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

„Aber ich hätte ..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", versicherte sie ihm. „Keiner von uns hatte wirklich vor ... Du weißt schon."

„Ich weiß", stimmte er zu. „Aber es tut mir trotzdem leid."

Lisa seufzte. „Du bist ein guter Kerl, Rick."

„Danke."

Lisa verließ den Schauplatz und fühlte sich so erleichtert, wie seit langem nicht mehr. Rick konnte von sich jedoch nicht das gleiche sagen. Egal, wie viele Steine er warf oder auf wie viele Blumensträuße er trat, es änderte nichts an diesem Gefühl in seiner Magengrube. Es war das Gefühl, das entstanden war, als er Anne mit dem anderen Kerl beobachtete. Sie sah glücklich aus. Sie sah wunderschön aus.

Selbst mit all diesen Schmerzen verblieb Rick ein kleines bisschen Trost. Er war vielleicht heute nicht _der _Held des Tages gewesen. Er war vielleicht nicht der Freund gewesen, der mehr als das Übliche getan oder Schmuck gekauft hatte. Aber letztlich war er der Mann, der ihre Lieblingsblumen kannte. Immerhin war Rick derjenige, der Anne Elliot in ihrem ersten High School Jahr geholfen hatte, die Sonnenblumentapete in ihrem Schlafzimmer anzubringen, weil sie die Art, wie sie in der Sonne glänzten, über alles liebte. Es mochte eine Kleinigkeit gewesen sein, aber ihm bedeutete es etwas.


	21. Chemie

**Kapitel 21: Chemie**

Anne befand sich in der Schwebe zwischen ihrer Traumwelt und einem halbbewußten Dämmerzustand. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und versuchten, sich auf das Morgenlicht in ihrem Wohnheim einzustellen. Leider fand sie heraus, dass sie vor Müdigkeit so schwer waren, dass sie bei jeder Bewegung stachen.

„_Du bist unmöglich!"_

„_Nein, ich bin hartnäckig. Und ich habe Recht!"_

Anne seufzte und fragte sich, ob sie halluzinierte, dass sich laute, zankende Stimmen über ihrem Kopf befanden.

„Siehst du! Jetzt hast du Anne aufgeweckt!" Selbst in ihrem schläfrigen Zustand konnte Anne Bens Stimme erkennen.

„Ich habe sie nicht aufgeweckt!" Lisas südlicher Akzent prallte von den Wänden ab. „Du bist derjenige, der LAUT ist!"

Anne setzte sich im Bett auf. Sie war in ihren gestrigen Kleidern eingeschlafen. Dicke Lehrbücher waren offen über ihr Bettlaken verstreut und ihre Turnschuhe waren noch an ihren Füßen. Anne neigte dazu, in solch stilvollen Positionen aufzuwachen, wenn sie in der Nacht lange gepaukt hatte.

„Oh Anne", sagte Lisa mitfühlend und ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte sich von ihrem Streit mit Ben zu ihrer aus dem Schlaf gerissenen Mitbewohnerin. „Du siehst so müde aus. Es tut mir leid, dass Ben so früh in unser Zimmer kam und deine dringend benötigte Ruhe störte. Er kann manchmal _sehr_ ungezogen sein."

Ben verdrehte die Augen.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", sagte Anne zwischen Gähnanfällen. „Ich musste sowieso aufwachen. Wie spät ist es?"

„Zehn", antwortete Ben. „Wann bist du eingeschlafen?"

„Etwa vor drei Stunden."

„Geh wieder ins Bett!" rief er.

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe in zwei Stunden eine wichtige Prüfung."

„Du bist verrückt ...", sagte Lisa ehrfürchtig.

Ben verschränkte die Arme und sah Lisa an. „Siehst du, das ist die Art von Engagement, die du in deine Schularbeiten stecken solltest."

Anne gluckste und fing an, sich für den Unterricht bereitzumachen, wobei sie versuchte, das beständige Gezänk ihrer Freunde zu ignorieren. Ihr Körper bewegte sich langsamer als üblich, aber das war nach so wenig Schlaf zu erwarten. Sie musste einen Weg finden, vor der Prüfung etwas Koffein in ihr Körpersystem zu pumpen.

„Ich nehme an, du gehst dann in die Bibliothek?" fragte Ben Anne ein paar Minuten später.

„Deine Annahme ist richtig", sagte Anne und stopfte Papiere in ihre Tasche. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge wiederholen."

„Dann sehen wir dich heute Abend auf Wills Party, oder?" fragte Ben.

Lisa hob die Augenbrauen. „_Du_ gehst da hin?" fragte sie Ben ungläubig.

„Oh Gott! Das war mir komplett entfallen. Danke, dass ihr mich daran erinnert habt, Leute." Mit der Invasion des Studiums in ihr Leben hatte Anne die Party ganz vergessen, die ihr Freund und seine Mitbewohner heute Abend ausrichteten. Sie schrieb schnell eine Erinnerung auf ihre Hand, bevor sie aus der Tür flitzte.

Nachdem Anne gegangen war, wandte sich Lisa mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften Ben zu. Sie hatte diesen Blick in den Augen - einen Blick, mit dem Ben in diesen letzten Wochen nur allzu vertraut geworden war.

„Was?" fragte er abwehrend. Er ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um einige Papiere durchzusehen, aber er merkte, dass sie ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Nichts", sagte sie. „Ich schätze, ich frage mich nur, warum du hier bist ... in meinem Zimmer ... um 10 Uhr."

„Hallo? Wo warst du denn in den letzten paar Wochen?" sagte er. „Ich gebe dir Nachhilfe! Schon vergessen?"

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Nachhilfe und Nachstellen", betonte sie.

Ben wirkte amüsiert. „Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, meine Zeit mit jemandem zu verbringen, der im Alleingang alle Energie und allen Optimismus meines Körpers aufzehrt?"

„Gehst du heute Abend auf die Party?" forderte sie ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen heraus.

„Ja."

„Sag ich doch."

„Du denkst, ich gehe, weil du gehst? Ich gehe, weil ich eingeladen wurde", sagte er. „Ich habe keine Hintergedanken."

„Wirklich?" fragte Lisa. „Weil du, als ich es letztes Mal überprüft habe, nicht gerade der hartgesottene Party-Keg-Stand-Typ (*1) warst, Ben. Du bist vielmehr so eine Art Streber."

„Und du bist irgendwie egozentrisch", rief Ben. „Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich jetzt andere Dinge im Kopf habe als deine gesellschaftlichen Termine? Dass ich einfach nur ausgehen will, einmal Spaß haben und eine Pause einlegen will bei all dieser akademischen Folter, zu der du mich genötigt hast? Nur weil du selbstsicher und schön bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass sich alles um dich dreht!"

Sie lächelte. „Du denkst, ich bin schön?"

Ben hustete nervös. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

„Doch, du das hast du."

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich kann dich nicht ertragen! Ich denke, du bist egoistisch, eingebildet und faul!" beharrte er. „Du macht mich regelrecht verrückt. Wenn du es schaffen würdest, alle deine Intelligenz auf den Unterricht zu lenken, anstatt mich unaufhörlich aufzuziehen, könntest du jedes Semester auf der Dekanatsliste (*2) stehen."

Plötzlich sah Lisa sehr gerührt aus. „Du denkst, ich bin schlau?" fragte sie und trat näher zu Ben.

„Nein .. ich meine, das ist nicht ... na ja ..." Ben war entnervt. „Der Punkt ist, ich wollte dich nicht bitten, mit mir auf die Partei zu gehen."

„Wie schade", sagte Lisa und drehte an ihren Haaren.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dich bitten wollte."

„Du wolltest - was?" fragte Ben und schwieg fassungslos.

Lisa kicherte. „Ach komm, Ben. Bei uns stimmt die Chemie."

„Chemie?" fragte Ben verwirrt. Als literarischer Snob wusste Ben wenig über Chemie. Als Mann wusste er noch weniger über romantische Chemie.

„Du weißt schon ..." Lisa deutete zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Dieses Zeug. Das Streiten ... das Geplänkel ..."

„Aber ... wir hassen einander!" rief Ben.

Lisa seufzte. Ben mochte intelligent sein, aber derzeit stellte er sich ziemlich dumm an. „Das denkst du. Hier ist deine Hausaufgabe für heute Nachmittag, Ben: Hör ein paar Tage lang auf, sentimentale Poesie zu lesen, und lass dich auf die schöne, gestörte Realität unserer Situation ein. Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht gehen", sagte sie, während sie auf ihre Uhr schaute. „Schade ... wir waren gerade dabei, Fortschritte zu machen."

Sie nahm ihre Bücher, schritt auf den fassungslosen Ben zu und bückte sich zu einem unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange herab. Seine Ohren färbten sich rosa.

„Oh, und du kannst mich um 10 Uhr abends abholen!" sagte sie, als sie zur Tür hinaus ging.

* * *

(*1) Keg Stand: Einen Handstand auf dem Bierfass machen (wobei andere die Füße festhalten) und direkt aus dem Zapfhahn soviel trinken, wie irgend möglich.

(*2) Studenten mit gutem Notendurchschnitt kommen auf die „Deans List"; nach unserem alten Notensystem von 1 bis 6 sollte der Durchschnitt nicht schlechter als etwa 2,0 sein.


	22. Der Zeitungsartikel

**Kapitel 22: Der Zeitungsartikel**

„Anne ... Anne? Hallo?"

Anne blinzelte zweimal und wurde aus ihrem Zombie-ähnlichen Zustand aufgerüttelt. „Was?" fragte sie blind. Derzeit saß sie ruhig auf einer Parkbank im Innenhof der Bibliothek. Sie hatte Halt gemacht, um sich nach ihrer Prüfung ausgelaugt hinzusetzen und sich von den warmen Frühlingssonnenstrahlen bescheinen zu lassen. Nach ein paar Minuten seligen Weggetretenseins wurde sie durch ein männliches Wesen, das über ihr aufragte, zurück in die Realität katapultiert.

„Du siehst ... kaputt aus", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. Anne, mit ihren verlangsamten Fähigkeiten zu Schlussfolgerungen, hatte gerade festgestellt, dass diese Person Rick Wentworth war.

„Ich fühle mich auch kaputt". Ihre Augen richteten sich neidisch auf den Becher in Ricks Hand. „Ist das Kaffee?" fragte sie.

Anne musste verzweifelt ausgesehen haben, denn Rick reichte ihr sofort den Becher hinüber. „Hier", sagte er. „Du brauchst ihn mehr als ich."

„Gott sei Dank!" sagte Anne und nahm einen Schluck.

Rick lachte. „Du hattest heute diese Prüfung in Politik, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Woher hast du das gewusst?"

„Ich habe ein Gedächtnis", sagte er schlicht.

Anne lächelte und begann sich wieder normal zu fühlen. „Ich denke, es ist gut gelaufen. Trotzdem, man weiß ja nie."

Rick schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. „Komm schon, Anne. Du hast bestimmt glänzend bestanden. Unterschätze dich nicht selber."

„Ich versuch's." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Ich wette, dein Freund könnte dir bei Politik eine Menge helfen", sagte Rick beiläufig. Er wollte es nicht zu offensichtlich werden lassen, dass er neugierig war, was Will betraf.

Anne sah ihn an. „Ähm, ich schätze schon", sagte sie. „Will ist wirklich gewieft, aber ich ziehe es vor, die Dinge selbstständig zu erledigen."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich muss hier etwas beweisen, weißt du?" sagte Anne leise.

„Ich weiß", sagte er wieder.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Sicher", sagte Rick. „Du versuchst zu beweisen, dass du hierher gehörst, nicht nur dein Nachname. Ich kann das nachempfinden."

Sie lächelte. „Natürlich kannst du das." Es waren Momente wie diese, die Anne vergessen ließen, dass sie und Rick jemals aufgehört hatten, Freunde zu sein.

Rick schlug die Zeitung auf, die er in der Hand hielt, und begann zu lesen. Anne fuhr fort, ihren Kaffee zu trinken und Leute zu beobachten. Manchmal war es so ein Segen, absolut nichts zu tun. Nach einer Weile glitten Annes Augen gemächlich über Ricks Zeitung. Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran. Rick versuchte, sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Anne las immer über die Schultern anderer Leute hinweg.

„Was ...?" fragte sie, als sie auf eine Geschichte auf Seite 6 schielte. Ohne zu merken, was sie tat, grapschte sie sich den Teil von Rick, um sich das genauer anzuschauen.

„Was gibt's?" fragte er sie.

Anne stellte ihren Kaffeebecher ab und umklammerte das Papier mit beiden Händen. Rick beobachtete sie, wie sie verzweifelt den Text überflog.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Rick neugierig.

„Ich – ich glaube schon. Ich ..." Anne trennte die Seite ab, legte sie zusammengefaltet in ihre Tasche und gab Rick den restlichen Teil zurück. „Ich muss gehen", sagte sie einfach.

Anne sammelte ihre Sachen ein und ließ einen verwirrten Rick allein auf der Bank zurück. Sie hatte eine unerwartete, dringliche Angelegenheit am Hals.

* * *

Anne war noch nie in Wills Haus gewesen. Es war viel sauberer, als man es von sechs männlichen College-Studenten erwarten würde. Die Möbel passten zusammen und der Boden war sauber. Es gab sogar Untersetzer auf dem Couchtisch. Einer von Wills Mitbewohnern ließ Anne herein, ohne Fragen zu stellen, und schien zu wissen, wer sie war. Er zeigte ihr das Wohnzimmer und sagte ihr, sie solle warten und es sich gemütlich machen. Sie saß jetzt schon etwa 30 Minuten da und hoffte, dass Will nach Hause kommen würde. Anne hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, die Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen und den Zeitungsartikel in ihrer Hand nochmals zu lesen. Sie hatte etliche Fragen.

Die Vordertür öffnete sich erneut und ihr Freund kam herein, perfekt aussehend und zurechtgemacht wie üblich. Er erblickte sie, nachdem er ins Zimmer gekommen war, und lächelte. Will ging zu Anne hinüber und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie angespannt war.

„Was für eine Überraschung", sagte er glücklich. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nicht vor heute Abend sehen, aber ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Möchtest du schnell etwas als spätes Mittagessen oder so?"

„Will –", begann sie.

„Wir müssen vielleicht schon bald hier abhauen. Ich glaube, die Jungs wollen anfangen, alles herzurichten, aber wir könnten anderswohin gehen."

„Will", sagte sie erneut. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

Er hielt inne und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Sicher. Lass uns reden", sagte er ernst. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Anne wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen soll. Sie konnte es nicht ganz in Worte fassen. „Ich, äh ... habe heute das in der Times gefunden." Sie reichte ihm das gefaltete Zeitungsblatt, das sie in der Hand hielt.

Will nahm das Blatt und las den Artikel. Seine Augen fielen auch auf das Bild daneben.

„Das sind unsere ..."

„Väter", beendete Anne für ihn.

Es war in der Tat eine wirkungsvolle Aufnahme. Die beiden Männer in Smokings gaben sich höflich die Hand und lächelten in die Kameras. Die Beschriftung unter dem Foto lautete _‚Elliot-Spendenaktion ein Erfolg für New Yorker Senator'_.

„Yeah", sagte Will langsam.

„Sag mir, dass du nichts davon gewusst hast", sagte Anne leise und sah ihm in die Augen. „Sag mir einfach, dass dies ein großer Zufall ist und ich werde dir glauben."

Will starrte sie für eine Weile ebenfalls an. Annes Aussehen wurde flehentlich. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst, Anne", sagte er schließlich.

Sie nickte und fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. „Okay." Sie atmete tief aus und legte den Artikel zurück in ihre Tasche. „Danke", sagte sie aufrichtig.

„Keine Ursache", sagte Will. „Du wirkst müde, Anne."

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich bin ziemlich erschöpft. Ich kam gerade aus einer Prüfung."

„Warum machst du nicht vor dem heutigen Abend ein Nickerchen?" schlug Will vor.

„Ja", sagte Anne. „Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen bin. Es war dumm von mir ..."

„Nein, das es war nicht", versicherte ihr Will. „Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."

Anne lächelte. „Ich schätze, ich werde jetzt gehen."

Will begleitete sie zur Tür und umarmte sie. Anne fühlte sich ganz wirr im Kopf von all den Möglichkeiten, die ihr nach der Lektüre des Artikels durch den Kopf geschossen waren. Ihr Vater hatte sich schon vorher mit Politikern befreundet … wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Es schien immer mehr eine Investition als eine Freundschaft zu sein. Dennoch hätte Anne nie gedacht, dass ihr persönliches Leben so einen Zusammenschluss auslösen könnte. Allein die Vorstellung davon machte sie krank.

„Erhole dich gut, in Ordnung? Ich sehe dich dann später", sagte Will und drückte ihren Arm.

Anne schied mit einem optimistischen Lächeln. Alles, woran sie jetzt noch denken wollte, war, ins Bett zu fallen und die Augen zu schließen.


	23. Eine politische Offenbarung

**Kapitel 23: Eine politische Offenbarung**

Wenn es so etwas wie eine edle College Party gab, kam die von Will Eaton dem ziemlich nahe. Die Musik war von erträglicher Lautstärke und die Kontrollen streng. Das Bier hatte sogar einen Geschmack. Die meisten der eingeladenen Jungs sahen aus wie Gap Werbung (*1) und ihre Begleiterinnen glichen ihnen zum Erbrechen.

Rick Wentworth, der lässig an der Wand des Wohnzimmers lehnte, wusste nicht wirklich, warum er hier war. Ehrlich gesagt, war dies der letzte Ort, an dem er an diesem Freitagabend zu sein gedacht hätte. Nachdem er jemanden in seinem Kurs von einer Party in Will Eatons Haus reden gehört hatte, hatte er die Neuigkeit zunächst abgetan, aber Stunden später festgestellt, dass seine Füße ihn zur Tür trugen. Er besah sich jetzt die schnieke (*2) Zurschaustellung vor ihm und begann, seine Impulse zu hinterfragen.

„Wentworth!" hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Er blickte auf und sah Ben und Lisa in seine Richtung steuern.

„Nanu, dass man dich hier sieht!" sagte Lisa. „Ben hat mich gerade abgeholt. Wir sind gemeinsam hergekommen." Sie lächelte breit.

„Nein, sind wir nicht!" korrigierte sie Ben, der unwohl aussah. „Ich bin nur einfachheitshalber mit dir hergelaufen."

„Sicher ..." gurrte Lisa.

Ben entschloss sich, sie zu ignorieren. „Also, hat Anne dich eingeladen?"

„Äh ..." begann Rick. „Ja. Ja, hat sie. Hast du sie übrigens gesehen? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden."

„Sie schlief noch, als ich ging", sagte Lisa. „Aber sie sagte, sie würde später rüberkommen."

Rick nickte. „Okay."

„Lass uns tanzen, Ben!" sagte Lisa strahlend, als ein peppiger Song anfing.

„Nein, ich tanze nicht", sagte er.

„Toll! Ich auch nicht. Wir können zusammen bescheuert aussehen!" rief sie, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zur Tanzfläche.

Rick sah zu, wie sie seinen protestierenden Mitbewohner wegschleppte. Ben Gesicht wirkte gequält, aber Rick hätte schwören können, dass er ihn lächeln sah, als sie zu tanzen begannen.

„Hallo. Kenne ich dich?"

Rick drehte sich um und stand dem Mann selbst von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber: William Eaton III. Seltsamerweise war es Ricks erster Instinkt, zu lachen. Er hatte diesen Kerl bereits gesehen, aber das war nur ein kurzer Blick gewesen, während er Anne an ihrem Geburtstag umarmte. Bei genauerer Beobachtung war Will kleiner als erwartet. Rick konnte es nicht genau benennen; er und Anne pflegten sich über Leute wie ihn lustig zu machen, als sie auf der High School waren. Anne pflegte zu scherzen, wenn Rick nicht anbot, sie bei formellen Anlässen zu begleiten, dass sie gezwungen sein, mit „einem von diesen Typen" zu gehen. Will war auf jeden Fall „einer von diesen Typen". Du weißt schon, ein Kerl, der so aussieht, als ob er seinen Kragen hochstellt (*3) oder Polo spielt. Rick bewunderte fast die Ironie des Ganzen; jetzt war Will derjenige, der mit Anne ging, und Rick stand ohne Begleitung in einer Ansammlung von Fremden da.

„Nein!" antwortet Rick. „Rick Wentworth." Er streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte Wills Hand mit einem etwas stärkeren Griff als normal.

„Will Eaton."

„Ich bin, äh … ein Freund von Anne", erklärte Rick lahm.

„Oh", sagte Will lächelnd. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Rick wünschte, er könnte das gleiche sagen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich zu lügen.

„Hast du übrigens Anne gesehen?" fragte Will und inspizierte den Raum.

„Nö", antwortete Rick. „Ich war selbst auf der Suche nach ihr."

Will warf einen argwöhnischen Seitenblick auf Rick. „Bist du ein Studienanfänger?" fragte er.

Rick richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ja. Und du bist ein Junior, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Will. „Ich bin sogar der Vorsitzende der Studentenschaft."

Rick widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu rollen. „Sorry, ich glaube, das wusste ich nicht", log er.

Rick war im Begriff, das unangenehme Gespräch abzubrechen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer neuen Person im Raum in Anspruch genommen. Er blickte zur Tür und sah Anne hereinkommen. Offensichtlich war dies eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei der Anne besondere Mühe in ihr Aussehen gesteckt hatte. Sie hatte ihr langes dunkles Haar in weiche Locken gewickelt und einiges Make-up aufgelegt. Sie trug ein lässiges rotes Kleid und schwarze flache Schuhe. Es war für Rick immer wieder überraschend, wie Anne Elliot – auch wenn sie atemberaubend schön aussah – ein Zimmer stets in der gleichen bescheidenen Art betrat: ein Fuß behutsam nach dem anderem, den Kopf gesenkt, wobei sie ihr Haar hinters Ohr streifte.

„Anne!" rief Will und schritt auf sie zu. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

Rick war wie gelähmt. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Er konnte nur aus der Ferne beobachten, wie Will ihre Hand nahm.

„Ich habe geschlafen", hörte Rick Anne erwidern. „Ich glaube, ich war müder als ich dachte."

„Na, jetzt bist du ja hier", sagte Will herzlich, „und du siehst wunderschön aus."

Anne zog verlegen ihr Kleid zurecht. „Ich komme mir vor wie eine Puppe. Die Leute glotzen."

„Weil du atemberaubend bist, Anne."

Sie errötete. „Was hast du gemacht, bevor ich gekommen bin?" fragte sie.

Will zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe mich nur mit irgendwelchen Kerlen unterhalten. Nichts Wichtiges."

Rick konnte nichts mehr davon hören. Er musste zugeben, dieser Kerl wusste, was er tat. Rick entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem glücklichen Paar. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war hierherzukommen. Offensichtlich musste er sich auf einen Abend reinster Folter gefasst machen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sie ein nah gelegenes Zimmer im privaten Bereich betreten.

* * *

„Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte Will, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Anne seufzte und lächelte. „Du schenkst mir dauernd was."

„Ich mag es, dir was zu schenken, Anne", sagte er. „Jetzt schließ die Augen."

Anne tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie spürte, wie Wills lange Finger etwas hinter ihr Ohr steckten. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie eine rote Rose in ihren dunklen Locken.

„Eine Rose für eine Rose", sagte Will und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Danke", sagte Anne. Anne hatte nie zu denen gehört, die sich beschwerten, wenn ihr jemand Blumen schenkte – nicht, dass es sehr oft passierte – aber Wills ständiges Bedürfnis, ihr seine Zuneigung zu zeigen, fühlte sich eigenartig an. Sie konnte es nicht erklären.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Will, der es ihr am Gesicht ansah.

„Nein!" sagte Anne und schüttelte die Empfindung ab. „Ich bin nur töricht. Die Rose ist schön."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Will ein kurzes Küsschen auf die Lippen. Will erwiderte es mit mehr Enthusiasmus und einer ausgedehnteren Umarmung. Anne grinste unter seinen Lippen.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte er spielerisch.

„Ich denke schon."

Will beugte sich zu einen weiteren Kuss herab, beide Hände auf ihrem Rücken, und drückte sie näher an sich. Er musste sie zur Wand geführt haben, weil Anne, als sie sich voneinander lösten, einen Bilderrahmen hinter ihrem Kopf spürte.

Will sah ihr in die Augen. „Weißt du, am Mittwoch habe ich in SoHo (*4) das perfekte kleine Antiquariat gesehen. Da habe ich an dich gedacht. Ich möchte dich dorthin mitnehmen."

„Wirklich?" Anne grinste. „Wie hieß es?"

„The Nook (*5)", sagte er.

Anne hörte auf zu lächeln. „Ich bin, äh ... schon mal da gewesen."

„Es hat dir nicht gefallen?" vermutete er.

„Doch", sagte Anne. „Ich bin nur früher oft mit, ähm, einem alten Freund dorthin gegangen."

„Einem alten Freund?" Will zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich verstehe."

„Nicht der Rede wert", sagte Anne und tat ihre momentane Stimmung lachend ab. Das letzte, worüber sie nachdenken wollte, war Rick Wentworth und die berechtigte Abneigung, die er ihr gegenüber hegte. Als ob sie den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu fegen versuchte, küsste sie Will erneut und er erwiderte den Kuss eifrig. Er küsste sogar sehr eifrig. Es war fast alarmierend. Seine Hände begannen an Orten umherzustreifen, wo sie noch nie zuvor gewesen waren. Dann fiel Anne schlagartig etwas ein.

„Warte", sagte sie, nachdem sie darum gekämpft hatte, seinem Kuss zu entkommen. „Du warst vor zwei Tagen in New York?"

Will zögerte einen Moment lang und verriet dabei seine wahre Reaktion auf Annes Entdeckung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht etwas, das aussah wie Panik und Unbehagen, bevor er es ruhig und beiläufig abtat.

„Ich habe den vergangenen Donnerstag gemeint, Anne", sagte er und beugte sich wieder vor.

Anne wandte den Kopf ab. „Donnerstag? Du hast vorhin Mittwoch gesagt."

Will räusperte sich. „Ich schätze, ich habe mich versprochen."

„Will ...", sagte sie langsam und versuchte, die Wahrheit von seinen Augen abzulesen. „Die Spendenaktion unserer Väter war am vergangenen Mittwoch."

„Anne, lass uns jetzt nicht über unsere Väter reden", scherzte er und streichelte ihre Wange. „Es verdirbt den Moment."

Wills Hände umfassten ihre Wangen und zogen ihr Gesicht zu einem weiteren Kuss heran. Anne war nicht bereit dafür. Sie machte protestierende Geräusche unter seinem Mund. Das war so etwa das Letzte, wozu sie jetzt Lust hatte.

„Hör auf -" gelang es ihr hervorzubringen, als sie ihre Lippen zur Seite drehte. Sie versuchte wegzukommen, bemerkte aber, dass sein Körper den ihren an die Wand presste.

Will fuhr fort, ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine Hände wanderten nach unten und verweilten auf ihren Hüften, während Annes Hände gegen Wills Brust drückten und versuchten, ihn wegzustoßen.

„Wir müssen darüber reden. Hör SOFORT auf damit! Ich meine es ernst, Will!" sagte Anne mit erhobener Stimme.

„Anne, ich liebe dich", flüsterte Will.

Eine Sekunde lang hätte sie ihm fast geglaubt. Eine Sekunde, während sie in William Eatons Augen schaute, vergaß sie fast die Spendenaktion, die Politik und die Lügen. Sie vergaß fast das übelerregende Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Sie vergaß fast die Buchhandlung in SoHo.

Fast.

In ihrem schwachen Moment sah sie Will in die Augen, aber als sie das tat, achtete sie nicht auf seine rechte Hand. Wills rechte Hand hatte gerade einen Ort erreicht, den keiner außer ihr jemals berührt hatte.

Der Entsetzensschrei eines Mädchens ist eine seltsame Sache. Die meisten Mädchen denken, sie können das nicht. Vielleicht sind sie zu stark oder zu unabhängig, um über ein solch hilfloses, ohrenzerreißendes Geräusch zu verfügen. Doch trotz dieses bewundernswerten feministischen Bewusstseins entkommen mädchenhafte Entsetzensschreie sogar oft den Lippen der selbstbestimmtesten Frauen, wenn der richtige Moment da ist.

Dies war einer jener Momente.

Anne Elliot schrie und versuchte, Will einen Stoß zu geben. Sie hatte vor, ihn wegzuschieben, ihm auf den Fuß zu treten ... alles, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie es nicht musste.

Eine Faust kam wie ein Geschoss durch die Luft, schleuderte auf Wills Gesicht zu und darauf folgte ein abscheuliches Knirschen.

* * *

(*1) Gap Inc. ist der größte US-amerikanische Bekleidungseinzelhändler

(*2) original: preppy – die teure und gepflegte Art, wie sich eher konservativ eingestellte Schüler und Studenten aus wohlhabendem Elternhaus kleiden; siehe Wikipedia-Artikel

(*3) Ab den 80er Jahren signalisierte ein hochgestellter Kragen, dass der Träger ein „Preppy" ist. Seit den frühen 2000ern nennt man es auch „popped collar".

(*4) SoHo ist ein Stadtteil im New Yorker Bezirk Manhattan.

(*5) Die Ecke, der Schlupfwinkel


	24. Komm und hol mich, Mr Präsident

**Kapitel 24: Komm und hol mich, Mr. Präsident**

„Oh mein Gott."

„Anne, du bist okay?"

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Ist das alles, was du sagen kannst?" fragte Rick verzweifelt.

„Ich glaube, du hast ihn umgebracht!" rief sie außer sich.

Dies war natürlich überhaupt nicht wahr. Anne Elliot hatte noch nie persönlich solche Zurschaustellungen von Gewalt gesehen und war normalerweise die Art von Mädchen, die während anstößiger Filmszenen die Augen schloss. Nie in ihrem ganzen behüteten Leben an der Upper East Side hatte sie so viel Blut aus jemandes Körper kommen sehen.

„Kümmert es dich überhaupt?" fragte Rick ärgerlich. Er stand immer noch hoch über Will, der zusammengekauert zu seinen Füßen lag, seine Nase hielt und kläglich stöhnte. Anhand der gurgelnden Geräusche konnte Anne erkennen, dass er etwas zu sagen versuchte, die Worte aber nicht herausbringen konnte. Die Zimmertür schwang noch nach. Anne vermutete, dass Rick sie beim Ertönen ihres Schreis aufgetreten hatte. Sie musste mit ihrer Situation zu beschäftigt gewesen sein, um zu bemerken, wie er mit geballten Fäusten auf ihren allzu freundlichen Freund los sprang.

„Ich – Ich ..." Anne dachte ernsthaft über Ricks Frage nach. Kümmerte es sie? Ich meine, wirklich?

Ihr Freund gab ein weitere Ladung Stöhnen von sich und sie bückte sich instinktiv, um sein Gesicht zu untersuchen. Seine Nase war definitiv gebrochen.

„Anne", fragte Rick ruhig, der neben ihr kniete. „Ich frage dich nochmals: bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie blickte auf und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Ihre Augen waren randvoll, als sie verlegen ihren zerrissenen Rock zurecht zog, und sie schaute wieder weg. Sie hatte ein zitteriges Gefühl in ihrem Rachen; ein Gefühl, das sie an aufgeschürfte Knie und Stürze auf dem Spielplatz erinnerte. Sie hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Beim Blick auf Rick wurde sie von dieser seltsamen Mischung aus Scham und Trost überwältigt. „Ich denke schon." Sie nickte und versuchte immer noch, den Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.

In diesem Moment erschienen zwei von Wills Mitbewohnern an der Tür.

„Was zum Teufel ...?" fragte einer, als er all das Blut sah.

Will setzte sich plötzlich auf und Anne schnappte nach Luft. „Dieser Frischling ist bei uns hereingeplatzt und hat mir ins Gesicht geschlagen!" schrie er, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

Als Reaktion darauf stürzten sich die beiden schnell auf Rick und drückten ihn gegen die Wand. Rick hielt die Hände hoch, offensichtlich um einen weiteren Kampf zu vermeiden.

„Hey! Hey! Beruhigt euch, alles klar", sagte er und versuchte, vernünftig zu sein. „Vielleicht solltet ihr Anne fragen, was Will genau getan hat, bevor ihr mir in den Arsch tretet."

Anne fühlte, wie auf einmal viele Augenpaare sie durchbohrten. Mittlerweile waren noch mehr Leute aufgetaucht, die sie allesamt anstarrten. Aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte sie Ben und Lisa, die durch den nun überfüllten Türstock glotzten. Lisas Augenbrauen hoben sich in ihre Richtung.

„Ich – äh ... ich ..." versuchte sie wieder zu sprechen, aber mit kläglichem Ergebnis.

Doch das war das letzte, was Anne Elliot wollte. Anne Elliot, die ihre ungeheuerlichsten Gedanken und Handlungen kaum ihrem Tagebuch anvertraute, war nicht bereit, einem Dutzend Fremden zu erzählen, wo Will nur Augenblicke zuvor seine Hand gehabt hatte. Zeiten wie diese waren nicht geschaffen für Wortgewandtheit.

„Ich … ich, nun ...", stotterte sie hilflos und ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot, passend zu ihrem Kleid. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen könnte.

Rick, der immer noch von übergroßen Senioren (*1) an die Wand gepinnt war, sah besorgt aus.

„Dieser Dreckskerl hat beschlossen, die Tür aufzutreten und über mich herzufallen, während ich mit _meiner _Freundin in _meiner _Wohnung war!" sagte Will hitzig, der Annes Erklärung nicht abwarten konnte.

Ricks ruhiges Äußeres verschwand bei dieser Aussage und er stieß gegen die Körper, die ihn zurückhielten. „Bist du verrückt?" brüllte er. „Es ist mir egal, ob sie deine Frau, deine Freundin oder eine Fremde ist. Wenn ein Mädchen nein sagt, dann hörst du auf!"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" rief Will von unter her.

„Nun, ihrem Schreien nach klang es nicht, als ob sie es genossen hat!" erwiderte er.

Anne schloss die Augen und wünschte, sie könnte irgendwo anders sein – überall, nur nicht hier. Sie wollte mit der Tapete verschmelzen. Sie wollte wieder acht Jahre alt sein und das ‚Unsichtbar-Sein' Spiel spielen, mit dem Rücken an der Wand und ihrer Mutter, die wieder draußen vorbei ging.

Will versuchte aufzustehen und hielt mit der rechten Hand immer noch seine blutige Nase fest, als ob sie im Begriff sei abzufallen. „Fahr zur Hölle, Wentworth!"

„Komm und hol mich doch, Mr. President!" rief Rick.

Will atmete schwer. Sein faltenfreies Polohemd war jetzt mit roten Streifen befleckt. Er nahm seine Hand weg und richtete sich auf. Es war still im Raum. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Rick mochte stärker sein, größer und kräftiger, aber man musste zugeben, dass William Eaton die Räume beherrschte, die er betrat. Seine Anwesenheit verlangte Beachtung. Auch wenn er dort mit einem zerbeulten Gesicht und blutrotem T-Shirt stand, war er mächtig. Jeder spürte es.

Ein eigentümliches Lächeln kroch über sein Gesicht und Anne hielt den Atem an. Ein Teil von ihr – der Teil, der von einem ähnlichen Vater aufgezogen worden war, der Teil, der im Laufe der Jahre erlebt hatte, wie zahllose mächtige Männer miteinander umgingen, der Teil, der zynisch und viel zu realistisch war, wusste genau, was er gleich sagen würde.

„Rick", sagte er in einem unheimlich lässigen Ton. „Was denkst du, was mit diesem Stipendium, das du hast, passieren würde, wenn einer der Oberen von diesem Vorfall benachrichtigt würde?"

Anne sah, wie Rick all die Luft um sich herum einsog. Er sah regelrecht krank aus, versuchte aber verzweifelt, es zu verbergen.

„Was wäre, wenn ..." fuhr Will fort, der seine Macht offensichtlich genoss. „Was wäre, wenn ihn der Vorsitzende der Studentenschaft persönlich darüber informieren würde?"

„Nein!"

Der selbstbewusste Ausruf kam aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, dass es ihre Stimme war. Anne sah, dass aller Augen erneut auf sie gerichtet waren. Will drehte sich ruckartig um, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Was?" fragte er, verwirrt durch die für sie untypische Konfrontation.

„Das wirst du nicht tun, Will", sagte sie und trat vor.

„Und warum nicht?"

Sie starrte ihn an in der Hoffnung, irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Menschen zu finden, für den sie ihn hielt. Seine immer noch klassisch schönen Gesichtszüge waren durch Ricks schlagfertige Fingerknöchel verzerrt. Sie suchte nach der Lockerheit und dem Charme, der sie in der Cafeteria für ihn gewonnen hatte.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte er noch einmal, nachdem sie nichts sagte.

„Weil ich dich darum bitte", sagte sie einfach, „und weil ich tief im Inneren denke, dass du ein guter Mensch sein könntest."

Will zögerte und sein Gesicht wurde weicher. Diese Antwort hatte er offensichtlich nicht erwartet.

Ricks Reaktion auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers wurde von Anne nicht bemerkt. Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Was tat sie da? Was zum Teufel tat sie da?

Es entstand ein peinlicher Moment der Stille, währenddessen Will Anne anstarrte und alle anderen ihn anstarrten. Ricks Augen verengten sich, Lisas Kiefer klappte nach unten und der ahnungslose Ben runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn.

„Lasst ihn gehen", sagte er endlich zu seinen Mitbewohnern.

Jeder im Raum schien in diesem Augenblick aufzuatmen. Die Leute begannen wieder, sich zu bewegen, und das leise Gemurmel der Unterhaltung setzte wieder ein. Ben beugte sich zu Lisa und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was zum Teufel war das denn gerade?"

Lisa verdrehte die Augen. „Du tust so, als seist du ganz smart, Ben, aber du bist wirklich nur ein Junge."

Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schüttelte Rick den Griff der älteren Studenten ab und versuchte, die Szene so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Als sie das Zimmer überblickte, sah Anne ihn weggehen und folgte ihm instinktiv. Bevor sie jedoch entkam, drückte eine Hand sanft ihren Arm.

„Fass mich nicht an!" schrie sie lauter als beabsichtigt. Wills Berührung löste jetzt so leicht Unbehagen in ihr aus.

„Anne warte", sagte er. In seinen Augen war echte Scham zu erkennen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich – ich ... Bitte bleib und rede mit mir."

Ein winziger Teil von Anne fragte sich später immer, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn sie an jenem Abend geblieben wäre und mit Will Eaton gesprochen hätte. Wäre sie letztendlich glücklicher gewesen? Hätte sie sich mit den Ereignissen des Abends abfinden können? Im Großen und Ganzen fühlte sich Anne Elliot ganz wohl dabei, die Antworten auf diese Fragen nicht zu wissen.

„Du warst bei der Spendenaktion am Mittwoch, nicht wahr, Will?"

„Anne, ich –"

„Beantworte einfach die Frage", sagte sie entschlossen.

Will seufzte und blickte zu Boden. Das war alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Ich gehe jetzt", sagte sie einfach und schritt an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

* * *

(*1) Studenten im vierten Studienjahr


	25. Hass

**Kapitel 25: Hass**

_Der sechzehnjährige Rick eilte aus der U-Bahn und drängte sich durch die Menschenmassen nach oben auf den Gehsteig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er gerade tat oder warum. Er war überhaupt nicht vorbereitet; er hatte keine Strategie. Mal ganz ehrlich, vor etwa einer Stunde hatten seine Füße die Macht über sein Gehirn übernommen. Das war alles sehr untypisch für den vorhersehbaren und strukturierten Rick Wentworth._

_Es war eine sehr merkwürdige Erleuchtung, die er da eben gehabt hatte. Er war gerade dabei, am Küchentisch seine Hausaufgaben in Analysis (*1) zu machen, als sie ihn traf. Normalerweise führt das Berechnen von Ableitungen nicht so sehr zu persönlichen Erkenntnissen, aber es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Seine Mutter hatte Essen gekocht und mit ihm geplaudert. Er hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, als er seine Gleichungen hinschrieb._

„_Vielleicht solltest du dich von ihr verabschieden", hörte er sie zwischen den Aufgaben in seinem Kopf sagen._

_Rick verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste genau, auf was sie anspielte. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter das laute Gezanke am Telefon nur ein paar Minuten zuvor gehört. Anne und Rick hatten einen verbalen Schlagabtausch über mehrere Runden geführt, aber sie war unnachgiebig. Trotz all seiner Bemühungen, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, schien sie völlig unter der Kontrolle ihrer Tante Grace und ihres Vater zu stehen. Sie würde später am Abend mit dem Flugzeug zum Internat abreisen. Rick hatte verbittert aufgegeben und gab sich nun damit zufrieden, seine Enttäuschung hinter frischer Wut zu verbergen. Außerdem, war es wirklich seine Aufgabe, sich wieder und wieder für Anne Elliot ein Bein auszureißen?_

„_Oh, du meinst Anne Elliot?" kommentierte er flapsig. „Das einzige menschliche Wesen, das ich kenne, das ohne Rückgrat schön überleben kann?"_

_Seine Mutter seufzte. „Du weißt, wen ich meine, Fredrick", warnte sie ihn. „Und nur damit du es weißt, das ist nicht sehr nett. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst."_

_Er zuckte zusammen. Er hasste eindeutig den Klang seines vollen Namens._

„_Sie fährt weg nach Missouri, richtig? Ins Internat?"_

„_Maine", korrigierte er und presste seinen Bleistift so fest nach unten, dass er ein Loch in seine Hausaufgaben stach. „Und ich will nicht darüber reden."_

_Er hatte vielleicht nicht über die Angelegenheit sprechen wollen, aber er konnte todsicher nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ein Leben ohne Anne ... er hatte das seit dem Beginn der Grundschule nicht erlebt. Er konnte diese Idee nicht wirklich vollständig erfassen. Am Ende wusste er nicht, auf wen er wütender sein sollte – auf Anne, weil sie ihn verließ, oder auf sich selbst, weil er so abhängig von ihr war._

_Was war überhaupt so besonders an Anne Elliot? Mal ernsthaft. Sie war nicht die interessanteste Person der Welt. Eigentlich war sie ganz schön streberhaft und unrealistisch. Anne war keineswegs spontan; einen Film anzusehen oder zu lesen zog sie in der Regel geselligen Zusammenkünften vor. Sie steigerte sich in die seltsamsten Dinge hinein, wie die Farbe ihrer Klebezettel oder ihre Lieblingsmarke bei Erdnussbutter. Sie war gar nicht mal so hübsch, dachte er. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich nie allzu viel darum geschert, wie sie aussah. Er hatte sich nie zuvor ausgiebige Gedanken darüber gemacht._

_Er zog ein frisches Blatt Papier hervor und legte es auf den Tisch. Den Bleistift aufgestützt war er mehr als bereit, eine weitere Reihe von Zahlen anzugehen. Er atmete ruhig aus. Mathe hatte immer Lösungen._

_Und dann war er erstarrt._

„_Rick?" fragte Mrs. Wentworth ihren Sohn bedächtig nach ein paar Minuten Schweigens. Sie näherte sich ihm und legte mütterlich eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Geht's dir gut? Du siehst ... blass aus."_

_Rick starrte auf das leere Blatt vor sich, bewegt sich nicht und antwortete nicht._

„_Äh ... Süßer?"_

_Welch ein Zeitpunkt für eine Erleuchtung. Rick stand so schnell auf, dass er fast seine eigene Mutter umstieß. „Mama, tut mir leid!" rief er, packte sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich muss - ich muss etwas tun, yeah."_

_Bevor Mrs. Wentworth antworten konnte, war ihr Sohn aus der Tür._

_Er flog die Treppe seines Wohnhauses hinunter, neue Energie pulsierte durch seinen Körper. Der Kern der Sache war dies: Anne konnte für ihn nichts Gewöhnliches sein, egal wie sehr er sich das wünschte. Es wäre so leicht gewesen, von ihr wegzugehen, wenn sie es wäre. Er wusste, sie war kein Mädchen, das anderen den Kopf verdrehte. Sie war kein Mädchen, das sich zu Wort meldete. Sie war kein Mädchen, das flirtete, zwinkerte oder kicherte. Aber sie war sein Mädchen. Er hatte nur ein paar Jahre und ein mathematisches Problem dazu gebraucht, um das herauszufinden._

* * *

Anne begriff nicht, dass es regnete, bis sie bemerkte, dass ihre Kleider immer schwerer wurden und ihr das Haar im Gesicht klebte. Spaßig, wie diese Details des Leben unwichtig werden, wenn sich Entschlossenheit einstellt.

Nachdem sie einen geschockten Will allein im Zimmer zurückgelassen, der besorgten Lisa und Ben abgewunken und ihre Schuhe von sich geschleudert hatte, war Anne von dieser Party weg und die Straße entlang in Richtung ihres Wohnheims gerannt. Sie wollte aber nicht nach Hause laufen. Sie lief, um ihn zu erwischen.

Die Regentropfen waren groß und dicht, prasselten harsch auf sie herab, als sie mit großen Schritten lief. Durch den Dunst des herabfallenden Wassers machte sie in der Ferne eine Silhouette aus. Sie war groß, aufrecht, und vertraut. Es war Rick.

„Rick!" rief sie durch das laute Prasseln des Regens.

Sie kam näher und sah, dass er sich für einen Moment langsam umdrehte. Er sah sie und beschloss weiterzugehen.

„Rick!" kreischte sie fast. „Bleib stehen!" Sie lief zu ihm hin und sprang ihm mit ausgestreckten Armen in den Weg, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern.

„Was willst du, Anne?" fragte er verzweifelt.

Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Anne wusste nicht so recht, wie sie sie beantworten sollte. Sie stand da, barfuß und keuchend vom Laufen, ihr dunkles Kleid war durchnässt und klebte an ihr.

„Ich ... ich schätze, ich wollte dir danken."

„Gern geschehen", sagte er ungeduldig. „Ist das alles?"

„Warum bist du gegangen? Was ist los?" fragte sie lahm. Nachdem sie den ganzen Weg gelaufen war, war es sowas von enttäuschend, das von sich zu geben, aber zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage.

Rick schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, wischte sich unsinnigerweise die Tropfen aus dem Gesicht, nur um sie durch neue ersetzt zu sehen. „Was los ist?" wiederholte er. „Im Ernst? Was denkst du, was los ist? Heute hab ich so einen Trottel gesehen, kurz davor, jemand zu missbrauchen, meine ... meine ... und ich breche ihm die Nase, und was bekommen ich dafür von dir? Eine tief empfundene Darlegung deines Vertrauens in seinen Charakter! Was hast du gemacht? Ihn zurechtgewiesen, ihn auf die Wange geküsst und hinter mir her gelaufen? Anne, was er mit dir gemacht hat, war NICHT okay. Es war nicht –"

„_Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?"_ fragte sie entsetzt. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen auf ihren Wangen. „Wie könnte ich das nicht wissen?"

„Nun, du hast deinem Freund ziemlich leicht verziehen, nicht wahr? Er ist immer noch dein Freund, nicht wahr?" forderte Rick sie heraus.

Anne zögerte. Sie dachte, sie hätte es beendet. _Oder nicht?_

Rick interpretierte das Schweigen, verdrehte die Augen und manövrierte um sie herum, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Was ist falsch daran, ein wenig Vertrauen in andere Menschen zu haben?" insistierte Anne hinter ihm.

Rick blieb stehen und schluckte den Köder. Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Anne, es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen dem Glauben an etwas und einem Dasein als Fußabtreter."

„Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Ach, komm schon!" schrie er und warf halb lachend die Hände in die Luft. „Schau, wie dich deine Familie behandelt. Schau, wie Will dich behandelt. Du möchtest es den Leuten recht machen, Anne. Früher oder später musst du für dich selbst eintreten. Du lässt die Leute einfach auf dir herumtrampeln!"

„Tue ich nicht!" rief sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war, sich zu verteidigen. „Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich brauche keine –"

„Was, so wie heute Abend?"

Anne hielt den Atem an und sah ihn an. Er war nah genug, um ihn zu berühren. „_Warum bist du hier?"_ brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. „Warum bist du hier? Ich bin ganz gut ohne dich zurechtgekommen. Die Dinge liefen gut. Ich hatte gerade aufgehört, an dich zu denken! Dann kreuzt du hier auf, wo ich zur Schule gehe und du bist einfach ... hier, redest nicht mit mir, bist stoisch und tust so, als ob ich nicht existiere, und dann gehst du noch fast mit meiner Mitbewohnerin ..."

„Lisa und ich sind nie –"

„Und jetzt knipst du auf einmal deinen „Bester Freund"-Schalter wieder an, erzählst mir, ich sei eine Fußmatte, und schlägst Leute links und rechts ..."

„ANNE ELLIOT!" Seine Stimme dröhnte in den Regen hinaus.

Sie hörte sofort auf zu reden. Ihrer Erfahrung nach verwendete Rick ihren vollen Namen nur dann, wenn er entweder begeistert war oder extrem frustriert. Sie war bereit zu wetten, dass es das letztere war.

„Ganz im Ernst?!" fragte er mit einer Stimme fast am Rande der Hysterie. „Warum willst du einfach nicht zulassen, dass ich dich hasse?"

Anne blinzelte. Es entstand eine eigentümliche Pause in ihrem Wortwechsel, als sie versuchte, diese Aussage zu verarbeiten. „Wie bitte?" fragte sie.

Rick fuhr sich frustriert mit seinen Händen durch sein durchnässtes Haar. „Begreifst du es nicht? Alles, was ich tun möchte, ist dich zu hassen! Du hast mich verlassen, erinnerst du dich? Du hast mich verlassen! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, an deiner Schule zu sein – es ist einfach passiert, okay? Ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht, dich zu hassen, und jetzt, wo ich hier bin, halte ich es nicht durch! Ich stehe hier im Regen und streite mit einem Mädchen, das mir das Herz gebrochen hat, und ich kann dich nicht einmal mehr hassen! _Was tust du mir an?_"

Annes Kinnlade fiel herunter. Regen lief ihr in den Mund und sie hustete verlegen.

„Herrgott noch mal, Anne!" rief Rick zornig. „Ich sollte dich verabscheuen. Ich sollte nicht deinen Freund schlagen und dir Blumen kaufen!"

„Warte, was?"

„Ich sollte dich hassen!" wiederholte er. „So läuft das, Anne. Du gehst weg und ich hasse dich. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen? Warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein und dich hassen?"

Soviel hatte er nicht zu ihr gesagt, seit sie sechzehn waren. Das „Wie gehts" und der unbeholfene Small-Talk der letzten Monate war schließlich unter dem Gewicht ihres emotionalen Ballasts zusammengebrochen. Es war geschehen. Dort, im Regen, in einer keineswegs malerischen Umgebung, hatte Rick Wentworth endlich seine beizende Frustration herausgelassen und es war klar, dass Anne sowohl überrascht als auch unvorbereitet war, das zu hören.

„Nun, hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?" fragte er lahm.

Anne wischte sich sinnloserweise im Regen das Gesicht ab und verschränkte die Arme in dem Versuch, irgendeine Art von Wärme in ihrem Körper zu behalten. Sie zwang sich, ihren Blick von ihren Füßen zu erheben und seinen Augen zu begegnen.

„Es tut mir leid", würgte sie heraus.

Rick schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Anne konnte es an seiner Reaktion ablesen. Ein Satz würde ihn nicht zufrieden stellen.

Rick drehte sich um und ging weg, während Anne zuschaute, wie er im trüben Dunst des Regens verschwand. Sie versuchte nicht einmal, ihn aufzuhalten.

* * *

(*1) englisch „calculus", dabei geht es um Themen wie Funktionen, Grenzwerte, Stetigkeit, Differenzial- und Integralrechnung ...


	26. In welchem Anne heult

**Kapitel 26: In welchem Anne heult**

„Also ..."

„Also?"

Bens Verwirrung hätte nicht größer sein können. Er war gute 30 Sekunden lang unbeholfen vor Lisas Tür gestanden und hatte sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie mit ihrer Handtasche (*1) herumspielte, sich auf ihren Stöckelschuhen hin und her wiegte und erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufschaute.

Endlich rollte sie bei seiner Unwissenheit ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Nun?" fragte sie hoffnungslos.

„Nun ... was?"

„Im Ernst, Ben?" rief sie frustriert.

Ben trat etwas zurück und sah leicht beunruhigt aus. „Was habe ich jetzt getan?"

Sie stöhnte. „Hallo? Weißt du wirklich nicht, was als nächstes passiert?"

„Ähm ... nein?" sagte er lahm.

„Du bist zu nichts zu gebrauchen, weißt du das?" sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen, Lisa."

„Man sollte meinen, dass ein Mann, der so viele Romantiker gelesen hat, dahinterkommen könnte", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung. Niedergeschlagen begann Lisa in ihrer Tasche nach ihren Schlüsseln zu fischen. „Es ist auch komisch, weil ich dachte, ich würde dich mögen, aber da liege ich wahrscheinlich falsch. Vielleicht haben die Ärzte einige halluzinatorische Drogen in meinem Körpersystem hinterlassen, als sie meinen Magen auspumpten."

Ben trat vor. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich das."

„Und weißt du was?" fuhr sie fort, während sie ihn ignorierte und versuchte, ihren Schlüssel ins Loch zu stecken. „Ich hasse dich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt habe! Ich hasse dich, weil du ein überheblicher Besserwisser bist und du mich hasst, weil ich eine oberflächliche, Markenkleidung tragende Südstaatenschönheit bin."

„Ich hasse dich nicht", sagte Ben fast bedauernd, als er noch weiter vortrat.

Lisa, die seine Bewegungen gar nicht wahrnahm, stieß die Tür zu ihrem dunklen Zimmer auf und schimpfte weiter. „Nur damit du's weißt ...", begann sie in einem vergeblichen Versuch, die Oberhand zu behalten. „Ich habe nicht mal von der Hälfte der Bands auf deinen T-Shirts gehört, du wirst noch ein Loch im Magen bekommen von all dem schwarzen Kaffee, den du konsumierst, und bei mehreren Gelegenheiten habe ich gesehen, wie du neutrale Farben wie schwarz und marineblau kombinierst! Außerdem, obwohl du darüber schimpfst, wie trivial die zeitgenössischen Romane für Kinder sind, habe ich längst entdeckt, wo du die Harry-Potter-Bücher in deinem Zimmer versteckst. Leugne es bloß nicht! Oje – die meiste Zeit denkst du, du seist einfach so niedlich geheimnisvoll mit diesem schlappen „Boy Meets World" (*2) Haarschnitt und diesem charmanten kleinen halbseitigen Schmunzeln im Gesicht, aber ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich ..."

Lisa ließ ihre Handtasche auf den Boden fallen, als Ben sie am Nacken packte und ihr Gesicht an sich zog.

„Warte, was machst du da?" rief sie.

Ben gab keine Antwort und Lisa schien es nach ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr zu bemerken oder zu bekümmern. Ihre Lippen waren ziemlich beschäftigt. Sie fuhr mit den Händen durch eben die Haare, die sie nur Augenblicke zuvor beschimpft hatte. Sie lächelte glücklich unter Bens Kuss und lehnte sich zurück an die Tür. Sie fühlte sich mit diesen Empfindungen bereits sehr wohl.

Dann hörte Lisa ein kleines Schniefen aus der Dunkelheit in ihrem Zimmer. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde beurlaubte sie sich von ihrem traumhaft schönen Moment, öffnete ein Auge und schaute Ben über die Schulter. Sie konnte einen vertrauten Umriss auf dem Bett sitzend ausmachen.

„Oh mein Gott! Anne!" rief sie. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie Ben von sich weg schob, aber er schaffte es, sich würdevoll zu erholen.

„A-Anne", stotterte er, wurde rot und drückte auf den Lichtschalter. „Äh – Hi."

Anne Elliot war Mitleid erregend auf ihrem Bett im Dunklen gesessen, aus ihrem Haar und dem durchnässten Kleid tropfte immer noch Wasser. Zu ihrem Bett zog sich eine Spur aus kleinen Regenwasserpfützen. Ihre Wimperntusche war über das ganze Gesicht verschmiert und ihre Nase rot vom Weinen. Sie war die Verkörperung eines gebrochenen Herzens.

Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Ben direkt in die Augen. Er schien zu verstehen.

„Ich sollte, äh, wahrscheinlich gehen", schlussfolgerte er, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging langsam rückwärts zur Tür hinaus.

Lisa sah ihm nach, blickte dann auf ihre Mitbewohnerin und seufzte. „Sieht so aus, als ob du ein Handtuch bräuchtest, hm?"

Über Annes Wangen liefen immer noch Tränen. Sie hatte nicht mehr so viel geweint, seit sie dreizehn Jahre alt war, und sie zeigte keine Anzeichen, damit aufzuhören. Lisa war nicht ganz sicher, was zu tun war. Normalerweise konnte sie darauf zählen, dass Anne Elliot ein Bild von Stabilität und Ruhe war. Jetzt saß sie auf ihren durchnässten Betttüchern und heulte lautlos.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir den Abend ruiniert habe", gelang es Anne mit erstickter Stimme zu sagen, als sie das Handtuch nahm, das Lisa ihr reichte.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du hattest einen ziemlich verrückten Abend, soweit ich weiß. Ich habe vorher versucht, dich zu erwischen, aber du bist so schnell von der Party weggelaufen", sagte Lisa und tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken. „Gibt es etwas, worüber du sprechen möchtest?"

Als sie sich weiter darum bemühte, ihre überaus feuchte Mitbewohner zu beruhigen, kam es Lisa plötzlich in den Sinn, dass sie und Anne nie ... so etwas taten. Du weißt schon, so eine „die girlyhafte Mitbewohnerin malt dir deine Fußnägel an- Jungs Schund- Klatschgeschichten- tiefe dunkle Geheimnisse- Frauenfilm- Schokoladen-" Sache. Beide hatten den größeren Teil des Jahres unbeeindruckt von diesem Mangel an Verbundenheit verbracht. Erst in diesem Moment, als sie Anne in ein fleckiges Handtuch stöhnen sah und Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf schwebten, wünschte Lisa, sie hätte mehr Zeit in Anne Elliot investiert.

Anne sah auf. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wissen willst. Es ist so etwas wie eine lange Geschichte. Sogar eine wirklich lange Geschichte."

Lisa runzelte die Stirn. Ihr war Anne immer ziemlich geradlinig und einfach vorgekommen. Sie sagte, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte und war sehr direkt. Sie schien nie allzu verschlossen oder belastet zu sein. Lisa bezweifelte, dass es etwas allzu schockierendes gab, was Anne mitzuteilen hatte.

„Ist schon okay, Süße", sagte Lisa freundlich. „Ich mag lange Geschichten. Leg los!"

Anne schluckte. Dies war eine Geschichte, die sie tatsächlich nie zuvor in Worte gefasst hatte. Es war schwierig, den Ausgangspunkt genau aufzuzeigen. „Ich bin sozusagen verliebt", begann sie.

„Wow", sagte Lisa überrascht. Sie hatte etwas viel Schlimmeres erwartet. „Anne, das ist toll. Ich meine – nach dem heutigen Abend muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir unsicher war, was ihn betrifft, aber wenn du ..."

„Es ist nicht Will", berichtigte sie.

Lisa hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh, wirklich?" fragte sie, wobei sie von einem großen Maß an Neugier erfüllt wurde.

„Ja", sagte Anne, deren Hände sich nervös auf ihrem Schoß verschlangen. „Er ist ein alter Schwarm von mir ... eigentlich ein alter Freund. Als Heranwachsende waren wir beste Freunde."

„Ahhh! Das ist zu goldig, Anne. Solches Zeug liebe ich. Ich wusste nicht, dass du –"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbrach sie. „Ich bin sowas von nicht fertig."

„Okay ...", sagte Lisa. „Weiter."

Anne schluckte und fuhr fort. „Na ja ... du weißt, dass ich für die beiden letzten High School Jahre ins Internat ging? Anfangs wollte ich nicht wirklich. Mein Vater und Tante Grace haben mich echt gedrängt und ich wusste nicht, wie ich nein sagen sollte. Es war die Schule, in die meine Mutter gegangen ist, aber ich habe immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie mich aus einem anderen Grund weggeschickt haben ..."

„Der Junge?" vermutete Lisa.

Anne nickte. „Er war so wütend auf mich und es machte mich fertig, wegzugehen. Wirklich, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren in ihn verliebt, ich wollte es nur nicht zugeben. Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht auf diese Art sah ... also kannst du dir meine Überraschung vorstellen, als er in mein Schlafzimmer lief und mich küsste, kurz bevor ich abreiste!" rief sie und wischte sich ihr Gesicht wieder ab.

„Du bist dann trotzdem abgereist?"

„Was sollte ich sonst tun? Ich dachte, er hätte nur versucht, mich zum bleiben zu veranlassen. Ich dachte, er hätte vielleicht mein Geheimnis herausgefunden oder so etwas. Ich wusste nicht, was ich glauben sollte."

Lisa lachte fast und schüttelte den Kopf. „Anne Elliot, du hältst wirklich nicht viel von dir selbst, nicht wahr?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Er hat mir heute Abend sozusagen … sozusagen gesagt, dass ich ihm das Herz gebrochen habe", gestand sie. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich die Fähigkeit besaß, das zu tun."

„Ich glaube, die haben wir alle, Süße", sagte Lisa weise.

„Nun", fuhr Anne fort. „Jetzt hasst er mich. Es ist jetzt egal."

„Er hasst dich?"

„Er hat zu Beginn des Jahres nicht einmal meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Warte mal – er ist hier?"

Anne fuhr fort zu weinen und hörte Lisa nur mit halbem Ohr zu. „Weißt du, es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit so perfekt und ritterlich wäre. Ich meine, er hat jetzt sogar eine Uniform ..."

Lisa hob die Augenbrauen.

„In der einen Minute reicht er mir einen Kaffee und in der nächsten schlägt er Leute und nennt mich mitten in einem Unwetter eine Fußmatte. Bin ich eine Fußmatte, Lisa?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Äh ..."

„Dieses ganze Jahr war einfach so kompliziert und verbissen, ich kann es nicht länger unterdrücken –"

„Anne!" Lisa packte ihre Mitbewohner an den Schultern, um ihren emotionalen Wortschwall zu beruhigen. „Du ... ich will sagen, redest du von ..." Sie zögerte und versuchte, das Puzzle in ihrem Kopf zusammenzusetzen. Dann kam es ihr schlagartig. Es ergab so viel Sinn. Sie war das einzige Mädchen, das ihn niemals zweimal ansah. Seine Blicke, sein Stottern und die unangenehmen Momente wurden plötzlich klar. Er starrte ihr immer hinterher. Sie sah immer auf ihre Füße. Der Einzugstag, der Tanz, alle die ständigen Momente, die sich in ihrem Kopf stapelten, liefen auf die gleiche kompliziert verborgene und doch absolut offensichtliche Wahrheit hinaus.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Lisa breit lächelnd. „Du bist in Rick Wentworth verliebt."

Eine neue Welle von blubbernden Tränen sprang aus Annes Augen. Sie machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, es zu leugnen. Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen mochte eine Gabe von ihr gewesen sein, aber sie war der Last müde. Sogar durch ihr Schluchzen hindurch empfand sie ein fantastisches, unerklärliches Gefühl der Erleichterung. Endlich wusste es jemand.

* * *

(*1) Eine „clutch bag", also eine kleine, elegante Damenhandtasche ohne Henkel

(*2) US-amerikanische Sitcom von 1993 bis 2000 auf ABC, auf Deutsch "Das Leben und Ich" (lief bei RTL).


	27. Ricks Begrüßungskomitee

**Kapitel 27: Ricks Begrüßungskomitee**

Frühjahrsferien haben etwas Verjüngendes an sich. Sie machen Appetit auf den Sommer und ermöglichen die dringend benötigte Entspannung vor den Prüfungen des zweiten Semesters. Es ist das wohlverdiente Atemholen vor dem Sturm. Derzeit benötigte niemand eine gesunde Dosis Frühjahrsferien so sehr wie Rick Wentworth. Wenn jemand es nötig hatte wegzukommen, war er es.

Rick jonglierte seine Reisetasche und die Säcke mit Schmutzwäsche, als er sich auf den Weg durch den überfüllten Busbahnhof machte. Die ganze Fahrt zurück nach New York hatte es ihn in den Fingern gejuckt, zurück zu seinem eigenen Zimmer, seinem eigenes Bett und seinen alten Gewohnheiten zu kommen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter einige hausgemachte Köstlichkeiten gemacht, die auf ihn warteten. Ja, er war absolut entschlossen, schöne Ferien zu haben. Er _brauchte_ schöne Ferien.

„Juhu! Ricky!"

Rick wirbelte herum und stand einem Haufen Frauen mit voluminösen Haaren gegenüber, die mit offenen Armen auf ihn zukamen.

„Meine Güte!" rief er lachend. Er ließ seine Säcke auf den Boden fallen und erhielt eine warme Umarmung von der am nächsten stehenden, Ms. Mattey.

„Ricky, wir haben dich so sehr vermisst", sagte sie und kniff in seine Wangen. Diese Frauen, die Rick aufwachsen sehen hatten, während sie die Haare vom Boden des Salons seiner Mutter kehrten, vergaßen manchmal, dass er 19 Jahre alt und über das Alter von „in die Wange kneifen" hinaus war.

Rick wurde tiefrot, machte sich aber nicht allzu viel daraus. Hinter der kleinen Ansammlung von Frauen sah er das Gesicht, das er am meisten vermisst hatte. Mrs. Wentworth stand mit verschränkten Armen da und lächelte herzlich über das liebevolle Schauspiel vor ihren Augen.

Sie gluckste. „Meine Damen, bitte lasst meinen Sohn wieder los." Sie ging zu Rick und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Schön, dass du zu Hause bist, Junge. Sorry wegen des Empfangskomitees, aber die Mädels haben darauf bestanden, mich hierher zu begleiten."

Rick lachte. „Keine Sorge. Es ist schön, vermisst zu werden." Er ging mit ihnen aus dem Bahnhof hinaus, hörte sich die üblichen mütterlichen Fragen an und spürte gelegentlich eine Hand, die sein Hemd gerade zog und seinen Rücken streichelte oder seine Stirn befühlte.

„Du siehst zu mager aus!" rief eine. „Geben sie dir auf dem College etwas zu essen?"

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Hast du Bilder für uns? Du weißt schon, von dir in dieser Uniform?"

„Klar habe ich welche. Ich werde sie Ihnen später zeigen, Ms. Johnson."

„Magst du meine Haare, Ricky?" fragte die älteste, Mrs. Vu. „Deine Mutter hat mir gestern eine Dauerwelle gemacht."

„Sie sind sehr schön", sagte er.

„Hast du eine Freundin am College?" fragte eine neckisch.

Rick räusperte sich. „Äh – nein. Ich konzentriere mich im Augenblick auf mein Studium", versicherte er ihnen.

Mrs. Wentworth zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Die große, laute Gesellschaft trennte sich draußen auf dem Gehsteig und nach einer längeren Verabschiedung und mehreren Küssen auf die Wange war Rick wieder frei. Er und seine Mutter nahmen ein Taxi nach Hause. Rick lehnte sich auf seinem Platz zurück und seufzte erleichtert. Es war schön, die bekannte Strecke zur Wohnung durch das Fenster vorbeiziehen zu sehen.

„Du siehst müde aus", bemerkte seine Mutter.

Rick zuckte die Achseln. „Ich denke, ich bin ziemlich erschlagen."

„Nun, du kannst heute Abend nach dem Essen etwas Schlaf nachholen", sagte sie.

Rick lächelte. „Du bist die Beste."

„Und glaub nicht, dass ich nicht all die Wäsche bemerkt habe, die du für mich nach Hause mitgebracht hast."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er lachend. „Das erledige ich selbst. Versprochen."

„Wie geht es Ben?"

„Gut", sagte Rick. „Er ist in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich nicht viel von ihm gesehen habe."

„Gestresst?" schätzte Mrs. Wentworth.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bezweifle ich. Er scheint eigentlich ziemlich in Hochstimmung zu sein."

„Nun, das ist schön."

Als sie nach Hause kamen, trat Rick ein und atmete tief durch. Die gesamte Wohnung roch nach dem Chili seiner Mutter.

„Ich habe vermutet, du würdest hungrig sein. Ich Dummchen", scherzte seine Mutter.

„Richtig vermutet." Rick hatte sich viel zu lange von Mensa-Essen und Instant-Nudelsuppen (*1) ernährt.

Er setzte sich und schaufelte sein Essen glücklich in sich hinein. Bisher hatten sich seine Frühjahrsferien perfekt angelassen. Er war erstaunt. Er hatte eine ganze Weile darauf gewartet, dass sich sein Pech wenden würde. Jetzt konnte nichts seiner gehobenen Stimmung etwas anhaben.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Anne Elliot gehört?"

_Naja, fast nichts._ Rick verschluckte sich peinlicherweise bei dieser Frage an einem großen Stück Fleisch. Er hustete und spuckte aufgrund der Beschwerden, wobei er sich über den Tisch beugte und versuchte, wieder etwas Würde zu gewinnen. „Äh ... was?" fragte er. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass seine Mutter gerade das gefragt hatte, was er zu hören gemeint hatte. Er halluzinierte wahrscheinlich vor Müdigkeit.

„Anne Elliot", sagte seine Mutter erneut und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Sie geht auf deine Schule, Dummerchen. Wie geht's ihr?"

„Äh ..." begann Rick, der sich aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen fühlte. „Woher weißt du, dass sie mit mir aufs College geht?"

Mrs. Wentworth verdrehte die Augen. „Da war ein Artikel in der ‚Post' (*2) über ihren Vater und da wurde seine Spende erwähnt und das neue Forschungsgebäude, das sie eingeweiht haben. Ich gestehe, ich war so neugierig. Du sprichst nie über sie, wenn ich anrufe –"

„Oh nein."

„Was mein Süßer?"

„Äh – nein", korrigierte er. „Ich meine, nein. Ich sehe sie nicht. Ich schätze, sie lebt in einer anderen Gegend auf dem Campus" sagte er, zog sich zu seiner Schüssel mit Chili zurück und hoffte, dass das Thema fallen gelassen würde.

„Komisch", sagte Mrs. Wentworth und verschränkte die Arme. „Der Artikel erwähnte, dass sie im alten Wohnheim ihres Vaters lebt – Parsons. Süßer, da wohnst du."

Rick ließ seinen Löffel fallen. „Weißt du was Mama? Ich fühle mich gerade so müde, ich werde ins Bett gehen."

Als Rick aufstand, um sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen, stellte er fest, dass seine Mutter die Türschwelle blockierte.

Nun, Mrs. Wentworth war eine extrem intelligente und fähige Frau. Rick wusste das natürlich. Wenn sie ihr eigenes solides Geschäft betreiben konnte, ehrenamtlich in ihrer Kirche arbeiten und ganz allein einen verantwortungsvollen jungen Mann aufziehen, konnte sie todsicher auch auf die romantischen Leiden im Seelenleben ihres Sohnes schließen. Ricks Mutter kannte ihn viel besser, als ihm lieb war.

„Also Rick", begann sie und neigte wissend den Kopf zur Seite. „Wann wirst du nachgeben und mir erzählen, was dich wirklich umtreibt?"

„Mich umtreibt?" fragte Rick und versuchte, unschuldig und munter zu klingen. „Mich treibt nichts um! Ehrlich!"

Sie lachte. „Sehe ich so dumm aus?" fragte sie.

Rick wusste, dass es nur eine richtige Antwort auf diese Frage gab. „Nein!" murmelte er.

„Okay, also wirst du es mir jetzt sagen oder möchtest du, dass ich es langsam und schmerzhaft aus dir herauspresse?"

Rick erwog beide Möglichkeiten. Keine wirkte besonders reizvoll.

„Mom", sagte er flehentlich. „Ich habe ernsthaft keine Lust, jetzt darüber zu reden."

Mrs. Wentworth seufzte. Sie konnte das akzeptieren. Sie gab ihm den Weg frei. „Willst du zumindest fertig zu Abend essen?" fragte sie ihn und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, gleich an seinem ersten Abend so ein heißes Eisen angefasst zu haben.

„Ich esse später", sagte Rick und plumpste auf sein Bett. Er war mittlerweile so groß geworden, dass seine Füße über den Rand baumelten.

„Okay, Schatz", sagte seine Mutter und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

So viel zu meinen Frühjahrsferien, dachte Rick kläglich, als er eindöste.

* * *

(*1) Im Original „ramen noodles"; „Ramen" sind japanische dünne, lange Fadennudeln aus Weizenmehl, die in Brühe als Suppe gereicht werden. In Nordamerika wird "Ramen" oft als Bezeichnung für Instant-Nudeln verwendet.

(*2) New York Post


	28. Anne zeigt Rückgrat

**Kapitel 28: Anne zeigt Rückgrat**

Anne Elliot frage sich, ob irgendein anderer College-Student auf diesem Planeten die Frühjahrsferien so sehr hasste, wie sie es in diesem Augenblick tat. Nachdem sie in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien die Schule völlig mechanisch absolviert hatte, fühlte sich Anne ziemlich benommen. Sie stellt fest, dass es fast so gut war, nicht über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, wie, gar nicht an ihre Gefühle zu denken, (fast), trotz aller Anstrengungen von Lisa, sie dazu zu bringen, sich mehr zu öffnen, nachdem sie am vergangenen Wochenende alles ausgeplaudert hatte.

„Du wirst noch daran sterben, wenn du so viel aufgestaute Gefühle mit dir herumschleppst, Anne Elliot!" hatte ihre Mitbewohnerin sie gewarnt, als sie ihre Taschen hinten in das Auto warf, das ihr Vater hatte für sie kommen lassen. Das waren die letzten Worte, die sie vor den Frühjahrsferien gehört hatte.

Nun saß Anne im Wohnbereich des Penthouses ihrer Familie und hatte ihre Kopfhörer in den Ohren, um den Ferienlärm zu übertönen. Der Lärm umfasste die Unterhaltungen ihres Vaters bei Telefonkonferenzen und die ständigen Fragen ihrer Schwester Mary: „Solltest du nicht irgendwohin ausflippen gehen oder so etwas?"

Sie seufzte und drehte die Lautstärke höher. Auch die Taste für Zufallswiedergabe war heute nicht auf ihrer Seite. Sie blätterte Lied um Lied durch in der Hoffnung, dass bald eines sie ergreifen würde. Abgelenkt in ihrem Bemühen, die perfekte Stimmungsmusik zu finden, hatte sie Tante Grace nicht bemerkt, die angetanzt kam und ungeduldig vor ihr stehen blieb. Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke gewartet hatte, zupfte sie an Annes Ohrhörer in dem Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Oh – Tante Grace", sagte Anne. „Hey."

„Hallo du", sagte sie und musterte ihre Nichte. Anne befand sich im Zustand perfekter Ferienbequemlichkeit und steckte einer schlabbrigen Trainingshose und einem T-Shirt.

„Schätzchen", sagte sie und ihre Augen wanderten auf und ab. „Warum läufst du nicht schnell rüber und ziehst dir etwas Besonderes an?"

„Warum?" fragte Anne.

„Äh – wir werden heute Abend hier ein spezielles Essen veranstalten, okay?"

„Kommt jemand?"

„Ich denke, so könnte man es ausdrücken", sagte Tante Grace, die erfolgreich ein Lächeln zurückhielt. „Ich werde Rita bitten, auf die Schnelle ein paar besondere Sachen zuzubereiten."

„Was?" scherzte Anne. „Nudelauflauf mit Tunfisch? Chili? Eine schöne Schüssel Chili könnte mir schmecken."

„Ehrlich", sagte Tante Grace, „ich dachte eher an Hummer-Windbeutel und Brie."

Anne zuckte die Achseln. Sie hatte genug ausgefallene Käsesorten in ihrem Leben gegessen, um diesbezüglich gleichgültig zu sein.

Tante Grace sah ihre Nichte erneut von oben bis unten an. „Warum ziehst du nicht dieses Cocktail-Kleid an, das ich dir am Wochenende gekauft habe? Das schwarze?"

Was bedeutete es schon für sie? „Klar, warum nicht", sagte Anne, stand auf und streckte sich. Sie trottete quer durchs Penthouse in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Als sie in ihren begehbaren Kleiderschrank ging, fand sie das Kleid hängen, geschickt zur Schau gestellt mit passenden Schuhen darunter. Offensichtlich sandte ihr Tante Grace eine Nachricht. Nachdem sie sich in ihr Abend-Outfit geschlängelt hatte und in ihre Stöckelschuhe geschlüpft war, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Seit der letzten Woche war ihr immer die gleiche Frage durch den Kopf gegangen: was nun? Ehrlich gesagt hatte Anne gehofft, dieses erbärmliche Gefühl, das sie seit letztem Samstag mit sich herumtrug, würde schließlich schwinden, aber es zeigte keine Anzeichen einer Abschwächung. Eigentlich, je mehr Zeit verging, desto lebhafter spielte sich die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf ab. Ihr Gehirn schien sie zu peinigen.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Anne eingeschlafen. Offensichtlich war ihre Erschöpfung nach den Zwischenprüfungen immer noch nicht abgeklungen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war das einzige Licht, das durch ihr Fenster drang, ein gedämpftes Abendrot. Sie stöhnte in ihr Kissen und fühlte sich vor allem groggy und schwindelig. Als sie gegen den Drang ankämpfte, wieder einzuschlafen, hörte sie ihren Magen knurren und beschloss, dass es nicht das schlechteste auf der Welt wäre, ein ausgefallenes Abendessen durchzuhalten. Anne stand auf und glättete die Falten in ihrem Kleid. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, in den Spiegel zu schauen, öffnete die Tür und ging den Flur entlang. Sie hatte angenommen, dass das Gemurmel, das sie aus ihrem Zimmer gehört hatte, von den Angehörigen ihren Familie stammte, vermischt mit der üblichen klassischen Hintergrundmusik, die ihr Vater während der Mahlzeiten laufen ließ. Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzte, wurden die Geräusche lauter. Viel lauter.

Anne wünschte, sie könnte davon überrascht sein, aber spontane „Cocktail Hours" (*1) waren im Elliot Penthouse schon zu oft vorgekommen, um ungewöhnlich zu sein. Als sie aus dem privaten Flur der Wohnung trat, sah sie ein paar Dutzend Leute in Designer-Kleidern und Anzügen herumstehen, die Champagner und Martinis tranken. Ein Quartett spielte ermattet aus der Ecke des Raumes und Kellner steuerten um schöne Menschen herum mit ihren silbernen Tabletts, gefüllt mit den von ihrer Tante versprochenen Hummer-Windbeuteln.

„Anne, Liebling." Tante Grace rauschte nach ihrem Eintritt zu ihr hinüber, führte sie quer durch den Raum und reichte ihr gleichzeitig ein Glas mit Sodawasser. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du bist."

„Sorry", grummelte sie als Antwort. „Bin eingeschlafen."

„Ist okay", wischte sie es beiseite. „Jetzt bist du ja hier. Komm, lass uns hier hinüber gehen."

Anne ging dazu über, sich zwanglos mit den Gästen zu unterhalten, ein Brauch, an den sie sich nach so vielen Jahren Praxis mehr als gewöhnt hatte. Sie lächelte und beantwortete Fragen nach der Schule, wobei sie wünschte, sie könnte die Hälfte der Gesichter, auf die sie traf, richtig einordnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte sie Mary an Charlies Arm. Der arme Charlie sah etwas unbehaglich drein. Anne fragte sich, ob das nur ihre Sichtweise war.

„Anne, wir hören von deinem Vater so viel von dir", sagte Mrs. Wellington und berührte ihren Arm (so hieß sie doch, nicht wahr?).

„Wirklich?" Anne war unwillkürlich überrascht.

„Aber natürlich!" schaltete sich eine Stimme hinter ihr ein. Anne spürte, wie sich ein starker Arm um ihre Schultern legte, sah auf und erblickte den unvergleichlichen Walter Elliot an ihrer Seite. Ihm so nahe zu sein, fühlte sich für Anne fremd an, aber sie beklagte sich nicht.

„Walter", sagte Mrs. Wilson (ja! Das musste ihr Name sein ... oder?). „Du hast völlig recht. Deine Tochter ist entzückend."

Anne errötete und ihr Vater drückte sie unerwartet, aber liebevoll an sich.

„Wann bin ich je im Unrecht?" strahlte er.

Sie musste zugeben, sie mochte dieses Gefühl. Auch wenn sie in einem Kleid steckte, das sie hasste, ein Getränk ohne Geschmack trank und mit Menschen sprach, die sie nicht kannte, fühlte sich Anne Elliot in diesem Moment seltsam glücklich. Es war eine seltene Freude, irgendeine Beachtung oder Belohnung zu erhalten. Anne hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber manchmal fühlte sie sich, als ob sie in erster Linie deshalb diesen mühsamen Trott auf sich nahm. Sie pflegte diese gelegentlichen Blicke oder Häppchen Lob, die ihr Vater von sich zu geben pflegte, aufzusammeln, als ob sie sie sicher aufbewahren wollte. Sie erinnerte sie an die Art, wie es zu sein pflegte – als ihre Mutter noch da stand, wo sie jetzt war, als die alltäglichen Abläufe keinem von ihnen wie ein Trott erschienen waren. Anne fand sich dabei wieder, dass sie ebenfalls ihren Arm um ihn schlang und ihn ein bisschen drückte.

Allerdings, ist das nicht spaßig? Gerade wenn du denkst, das Schicksal hat einen Sinn, überrascht es dich grausam. Gerade wenn du denkst, dass es trotz allem sinnvoll in der Welt zugeht, beschert dir jemand eine unangenehme Überraschung. Die Schläge, die einem die Realität versetzt, sind zum Kotzen.

„Anne?"

Noch strahlend drehte sich Anne beim Klang ihres Namens um, ohne den vertrauten Klang der Stimme zu erfassen. Ihr Arm war noch immer fest um ihren Vater geschlungen und er drehte sich mit ihr um.

„Will Eaton!" rief Mr. Elliot, ließ seine Tochter los und schwenkte glücklich seine hoch erhobene Hand. Er sprang nach vorne und schüttelte dem Jungen eifrig die Hand. Will erwiderte seinen Griff und die Gesichter der umstehenden Leute schienen bei dem Klang seines Nachnamens aufzuleuchten.

Irgendwie – und sie war nicht sicher, wie – schaffte es Anne, nicht zu schreien oder umzukippen. Sie brauchte eine Minute, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wach war. Hatte sie nicht zuvor geschlafen? Sie war doch eben noch auf ihrem Bett gelegen, nicht wahr?

„Hi Anne", sagte das schöne, 1,8 m große Trugbild zögernd zu ihr.

Oh nein. Es war sehr, sehr echt. Anne zuckte zusammen. „Hallo", sagte sie steif.

Ihr Vater gluckste und schaute zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten hin und her. „Anne, willst du Will noch irgendetwas anderes sagen?"

„Deine Nase ist schnell geheilt", sagte sie, rasch reagierend.

Mr. Elliot runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, schien sich aber letztendlich mit seiner Unwissenheit zufriedenzugeben.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Tante Grace zu ihnen gesellte. „William!" rief sie begeistert. Sie hatte dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen – ein Glitzern, das deutlich gestand, wer die kranke Idee gehabt hatte, ihn ins Heim der Elliots einzuladen. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie hier sind!"

Anne ballte die Fäuste.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie vorbeigekommen sind", sagte Mr. Elliot. „Kann ich Ihnen ihren Drink nachfüllen?" fragte er Will. Anne bemerkte, dass sein Glas ohnehin noch halb voll war.

„Nein danke, Mr. Elliot. Danke vorerst", sagte er freundlich. Inmitten ihrer Wut konnte Anne noch ein gewisses Zögern seinerseits erkennen. Will Eaton war trotz allem nicht dumm. Das musste sie ihm lassen. Er wusste genau, was sie jetzt gerade von ihm dachte.

„Bitte! Nenne mich Walter", gab ihr Vater beiläufig von sich.

„Nun", flötete Tante Grace, als sie Will zuzwinkerte. „Er muss dich gern haben."

Annes Kiefer klappte nach unten. War sie in einer Art Horror-Film? Hatte sie ihr nicht erst vor wenigen Tagen erzählt, dass sie und Will Schluss gemacht hatten. Hatte sie halluziniert, was diesen besonders peinlichen Moment betraf? Es war unwahrscheinlich, in Anbetracht dessen, wie sich der unangenehme Wortwechsel im Auto in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt hatte.

„Tante Grace", sagte Anne mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Kann ich mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Nicht vor den Gästen, Liebling", sagte sie und lächelte in den Raum.

Will räusperte sich unbehaglich, aber Anne ignorierte ihn. „Warum gehen wir dann nicht ein paar Schritte allein irgendwohin?"

„Anne", setzte Will an. „Wenn es darum geht –"

Sie brachte ihn mit einem kalten Blick zum Schweigen. Ihr Augenmerk verlagerte sich zurück zu ihrer Tante.

„Schön", sagte Tante Grace banal. „William, entschuldigst du uns solange, während wir ins Arbeitszimmer gehen? Es dauert nicht länger als eine Minute."

Anne verdrehte die Augen. Sie bezweifelte es aufrichtig. Ohne zurückzuschauen schritt sie eilig auf die großen Türen des Arbeitszimmers ihres Vaters zu. Es war die reinste Ironie. Als sie klein war, durfte sie sich nicht darin aufhalten, weil dort Geschäfte getätigt wurden. Sie hatte sich immer ausgemalt, welch wichtige Dinge dort im Inneren geschahen.

„Sieh mal", sagte Anne in dem Moment, als Tante Grace die Tür schloss. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welches Spiel du spielst, aber ich dachte, ich hätte dir erzählt –"

„Ich weiß, was du mir erzählt hast!" warf sie ein. „Es ist nur ... Ich habe gedacht, du hättest vielleicht gern eine zweite Chance, Süße. Du handelst immer so übereilt, Anne."

Wie sie da mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und ein unschuldiges Gesicht zeigte, hätte Anne es fast fallen lassen. Fast.

„Aber ...", stotterte sie. „Ich will kein zweites _irgendwas_ mit ihm!"

Tante Grace verschränkte die Arme. Ihre perfekt lackierten Nägel waren grazil über der blassen Haut ihres Armes drapiert. Alles, was diese Frau tat, tat sie mit Leichtigkeit. Anne war daran gewöhnt. Dennoch machte es ihr dieser besondere Charakterzug fast unmöglich, mit ihr zu streiten.

Plötzlich war ein Klopfen an der Tür und eine raue Stimme von draußen zu hören. „Grace, lass mich rein!"

„Nein!" rief Anne. „Lass ihn nicht rein!"

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, hatte sich die Tür für Mr. Elliot geöffnet. Er betrat den Raum auf seine übliche Art und Weise und starrte streng auf seine älteste Tochter. Jetzt geht's los, dachte Anne.

„Anne Elliot", sagte er, wobei er seine Stimme mit Autorität unterlegte. „Du kommst jetzt wieder zurück in diesen Raum und bist freundlich."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dein Vater bin!"

„Fallen dir noch andere Gründe ein?" entgegnete Anne. Sie stampfte leicht auf den Teppichboden, eine eindeutige Bekundung ihrer Entschlossenheit, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren.

Er seufzte. „Ehrlich, ich verstehe nicht, warum du es uns so schwer machst."

„Und ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr beschlossen habt, die letzte Person auf dem Planeten, die ich im Augenblick sehen will, einzuladen!"

„Hör auf deinen Vater, Anne", warnte Tante Grace.

„Warum?" fragte sie wieder und fühlte sich kindisch.

„Es ist so ein netter Junge ..."

„Wer ist ein netter Junge?" ertönte eine Stimme von der aufgerissenen Tür, bevor Anne protestieren konnte. Mary steckte peinlicherweise ihren Kopf ins Arbeitszimmer. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Nichts!" antworteten alle drei scharf.

„Mary, bei allem, was recht ist, komm nicht – _herein._" Anne murmelte den letzten Teil ihres Satzes bereits besiegt, als ihre Schwester die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich in einem nahe stehenden Sessel einnistete. Sie sah hoch, als ob sie bei einem Film zuschaute.

„Anne", sagte ihr Vater diesmal leiser. „Ich will nur das Beste für dich, wirklich."

„Nun Papa, manchmal ist das, was das Beste für mich ist, nicht gleichbedeutend mit dem, was das Beste für deine gesellschaftlichen und finanziellen Interessen ist! Wie willst du überhaupt wissen, was das Beste für mich ist? Du kennst mich nicht einmal!"

„Sprich nicht so mit deinem Vater!" sagte Tante Grace entsetzt.

Anne ignorierte sie. Sie und ihr Vater sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass er ihre Aussage ableugnen wollte. Sogar er konnte nicht derart lügen.

„Ernsthaft, ihr müsst aufhören, mir so etwas aufdrängen zu wollen", sagte Anne und hielt Blickkontakt mit all ihren Familienangehörigen im Zimmer. Im Hinterkopf nahm sie wahr, wie seltsam sich das Ganze anfühlte. Wann war es das letzte Mal passiert, dass sie alle im selben Raum waren und redeten?

Mary streckte ihre Hände hoch in die Luft. „Ich habe nichts getan."

„Geht es hier um ..." Tante Grace sah aus, als ob sie vor einem unanständigem Wort zögerte, „_diesen_ Jungen?"

Anne stöhnte. Sie kannte die Ursache der Angst ihrer Tante Grace genau. „Eigentlich hat es nichts mit ‚diesem Jungen' zu tun!"

„Und wo liegt das Problem, Anne?" fragte ihr Vater verzweifelt. „Warum in aller Welt kannst du nicht einfach da rausgehen und mit Will reden? Warum kannst du nicht einfach –?"

„Weil ich dieses Kleid hasse!" sagte Anne spontan.

Jeder im Raum blinzelte bei ihrer willkürlichen Antwort.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Tante Grace verdutzt.

„Kann ich es dann haben?" stimmte Mary ein.

„Ich hasse dieses Kleid", wiederholt Anne mit einem eigentümlichen, unerfindlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich hasse dieses Kleid, ich habe das Internat gehasst und ich hasse Sodawasser." Sie knallte ihr Glas auf den Tisch. Mary sprang bei dem Lärm auf. „Ich hasse Politiker, Politik und Lügner", fuhr sie mit erhobener Stimme fort. „Ich hasse Strumpfhosen, Perlen und Blind Dates. Ich bin kein Verhandlungsgegenstand! Ich bin keine Fotogelegenheit! Ich bin kein Nachname. Ich hasse es, in jeder Minute eines jeden Tages erzählt zu bekommen, was ich tun sollte und wie ich sein sollte."

„Sie ist endgültig verrückt geworden, denke ich", murmelte Mary vor sich hin.

Mr. Elliot blinzelte nur stumm, als sähe er seine Tochter zum ersten Mal. Andererseits tat er das in gewisser Weise auch. Fast jeden Tag ging er wohl an ihr vorbei. Er ging an denselben Augen, der ruhigen Miene und den dunklen Haaren vorbei (deren Länge sich im Lauf der Jahre änderte), aber noch nie zuvor hatte er die zuversichtliche Erkenntnis gesehen, die jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht lag. Es ließ ihn wünschen, ihr mehr Fragen zu stellen ... eine ganze Menge Fragen. Trotz dieser Regung gelang es ihm nicht, etwas herauszubringen.

Anne betrachtete zufrieden ihr Publikum. „Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt fertig; entschuldigt mich." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging würdevoll aus dem Zimmer, wie in einer glückseligen Trance.

Tante Grace lachte nervös und folgte Anne den Korridor entlang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Als sie ankam, stellte sie fest, dass ihre Nichte ein altes Sweatshirt über ihr Kleid zog und die Stöckelschuhe abschüttelte.

„Anne Elliot!" sagte sie schroff. „Geh zurück sofort zurück in dieses Zimmer und entschuldige dich bei deinem Vater!"

„Nein!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Nein!" sagte Anne wieder. „Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, nur um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Das will ich nicht."

„Anne, wenn es um diesen Jungen geht –"

„Tante Grace!" sagte Anne scharf. „Ich habe dir schon vorher gesagt, dass es nicht um ihn geht. Ich tue das für keinen anderen außer für mich, und weißt du was? Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich für mich selbst einstehe."

„Das ist lächerlich –"

„Sieh mal, Tante Grace", sagte Anne ernst. „Ich bin es leid, mitzuspielen."

„Mitzuspielen ...?"

Anne seufzte. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe euch alle. Das wird sich nie ändern. Das weißt du. Es ist nur so ... Ich kann nicht meine Mutter sein. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich gebe auf. Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, sie hätte es auch lieber so gehabt; wirklich."

„Was du sagst, ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!" sagte Tante Grace, während sie beobachtete, wie sich ihre Nichte die Geldbörse schnappte und ein Paar Sportschuhe (*2) zuschnürte. „Wo willst du überhaupt hin?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Sie band ihr langes dunkles Haar zu einem unordentlichen Knoten und schmunzelte über in Frage. „Ich gehe aus", sagte sie einfach. „Ich komme etwa drei Jahre zu spät zu einem Treffen."

* * *

(*1) Der Begriff kommt aus den Zeiten der Prohibition, als Privatleute „cocktail hours" ausrichteten, bevor man in Restaurants ging, wo kein Alkohol ausgeschenkt wurden durfte.

(*2) der Marke Converse (laut Original)


	29. Der erste Kuss

**Kapitel 29: Der erste Kuss**

Anne Elliot konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal mit der U-Bahn gefahren war. Es war schon richtig, dass sie auch ein Taxi nach Brooklyn hätte nehmen können, aber irgendwie schien ihr so ein Gebaren nicht angemessen zu sein. Nachdem sie eine neue MetroCard gekauft und sich erinnert hatte, welche Linie sie nehmen musste, stieg sie in den Zug und versuchte, das Hüpfen in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie aufgeregt oder einfach nur ängstlich war. Andererseits konnte es natürlich an dem Hochgefühl liegen, das sie nach ihrer kleinen Cocktail-Stunden-Show erlebte.

Lustig, wie jetzt alles vollkommen Sinn machte. Sie wusste genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Er hatte seinen Stolz für sie riskiert und nun war sie an der Reihe. Alles, was sie einstweilen tun konnte, war, sich auf ihren Platz zu setzen, den Kopf an das Glas zu lehnen und zu warten, während die Lichter auf ihrem Spiegelbild zu Streifen wurden.

* * *

_Mary Elliot hatte die Tür geöffnet und fand einen keuchenden 16-jährigen Rick Wentworth draußen im Flur vor. „Oh, du bist es", gab sie von sich._

_Rick musste fast lachen. „Wen hast du denn erwartet?"_

_Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Irgendjemand, schätze ich."_

_Er behielt sein Lächeln für sich. Manchmal amüsierte ihn dieses Mädchen wirklich._

_Ohne überhaupt zu fragen, zeigte Mary quer durch das Penthouse auf Annes Zimmer. „Sie packt gerade, falls du dich entschuldigen willst. Der Streit, den ihr zwei hattet, war ja ziemlich episch."_

„_Woher willst denn du das wissen?" fragte er, als er anfing in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers zu gehen._

_Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich habe mitgehört."_

_Rick seufzte. So viel zu Privatsphäre._

_Er klopfte zweimal an die Tür._

„_Ich packe gerade, Papa!" hörte er Anne von der anderen Seite rufen._

_Er klopfte noch einmal._

„_Ich packe gerade, Tante Grace!"_

_Und noch einmal.._

„_Lass mich in Ruhe, Mary!"_

„_Ich bin es, Anne", sagte er zur Tür._

_Er hörte Schritte näherkommen, der Knopf drehte sich und Annes Kopf spitzelte heraus. Ihr kurzes, dunkles Haar schwang ihr ins Gesicht._

„_Bist du gekommen, um auf Knien zu betteln?" fragte sie, sah eher selbstgefällig aus und gewährte ihm immer noch keinen Zutritt zu ihrem Zimmer._

_Er trat zuversichtlich vor. „Vielleicht. Ich war ein ziemlicher –"_

„_Dummkopf?" bot Anne an._

_Er nickte. „Ja, ich denke, ich war vorher am Telefon ein Dummkopf. Also ... verzeihst du mir?"_

_Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, öffnete aber schließlich die Tür ganz. Rick nahm es als gutes Zeichen._

„_Was führt dich den ganzen Weg hierher? Letztes Mal, als ich mit dir gesprochen habe, dachte ich, du wolltest dir eine Anne-Elliot-Voodoo-Puppe basteln." Sie ging zu ihrem Himmelbett und begann, ihre Kleidung zu ordentlichen Stößen zusammenzulegen._

„_Ich habe es nicht ausgeschlossen", warnte er. Rick sah zu Anne hinüber. Offensichtlich hatte sie den größten Teil des Nachmittags mit Packen zugebracht. Sie trug Jeans und ein altes T-Shirt, als sie in ihrem Zimmer herumsprang und dabei ihre richtige Kleidung zurechtlegte. Rick entschied, dass er sie so am liebsten mochte._

„_Du hättest dich telefonisch entschuldigen können, weißt du", stellte sie klar._

„_Ich weiß."_

„_Also ... warum bist du dann hier?" fragte sie neugierig._

_Rick schluckte schwer und fuhr mit zittriger Hand durch seine langen braunen Haare. „Du hast noch die Sonnenblumentapete dran?" fragte er aufs Geratewohl._

_Anne seufzte zerstreut. „Ja, ich werde sie vermissen. Sie ließ mein Zimmer morgens leuchten."_

„_Dann solltest du vielleicht nicht weggehen. Weißt du, wenn du deine Tapete so sehr vermisst. Es bringt nichts, die ... äh ... gute Tapete zu verschwenden, wenn du sie hast. Oder?"_

_Anne ließ den Pullover los, den sie gerade zusammenfaltete, und hob die Augenbrauen. „Wentworth, du redest Unsinn."_

„_Es ist nur ..." Er versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden. Das ist das Problem mit Teenager-Jungs. Sie finden selten die richtigen Worte – auch wenn sie es versuchen._

_Anne ging langsam auf ihn zu und drückte seinen Arm. „Ich werde dich auch sehr vermissen", sagte sie leise._

_Rick zuckte zusammen. „Äh ... das ist nicht wirklich das, was ich sagen wollte, Anne."_

_Sie trat verwirrt zurück. „Moment mal. Du bist nach Upper East Side gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass du mich nicht vermissen wirst? Im Ernst?"_

„_Nein, das ist es überhaupt nicht –" stöhnte Rick frustriert._

„_Was, sag bloß, du bist gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass du mit mir auf meine reine Mädchenschule kommst?" scherzte sie._

„_Nein!"_

„_Bist du gekommen, um die CD zurückzubringen, die du –?"_

„_Du solltest nicht gehen!" platzte er schließlich heraus._

_Anne blinzelte. „Willst du wirklich schon wieder darüber streiten, Rick? Ich dachte, du seist in Frieden hergekommen", sagte sie und drückte Kleidungsstücke in ihr Gepäck._

„_Das bin ich!" beharrte er. „Aber warum musst du alles tun, was sie sagen?"_

„_Sie sind meine Familie, Rick! Was soll ich denn sonst tun?" fragte sie hilflos._

„_Anne, ich weiß, dass du nicht gehen willst! Lass den Scheiß!"_

„_Ich will schon gehen", log sie perfekt._

_Er verschränkte die Arme; ihm war schwindelig von all den Einwänden, die sich __an diesem Tag_ immer im Kreis herum drehten.

„_Rick", sagte sie. „Du musst mein Freund sein und mich gehen lassen, okay?"_

_Man musste es ihm lassen. Wenn es etwas gab, was Rick Wentworth sein konnte, dann war es stur sein. Er hielt stand wie eine Steinmauer und starrte sie nieder. Als sie klein waren, war alles, was Anne tun musste, ihn ein wenig zu kitzeln, um ihren Freund zum Einknicken zu bringen. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte sie nicht, dass diese Taktik jetzt funktionieren würde._

„_Du bist unmöglich", sagte sie, obwohl ihre Mundwinkel ein Lächeln verrieten. Er sah aus, wie wenn er fünf Jahre alt wäre und wieder Cowboys und Indianer spielte._

„_Ich schaue nicht weg."_

„_Nun, ich schon, Rick. Ob du es willst oder nicht", warnte Anne._

„_Ich schaue immer noch nicht weg."_

„_Irgendwann musst du nach Hause gehen."_

_Er zuckte die Achseln._

„_Könntest du fünf Sekunden lang vergessen, dass wir streiten und dich von mir verabschieden wie ein richtiger Mensch?" fragte sie verzweifelt._

_Nichts._

_Sie seufzte. „Bist du deswegen den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen? Wirklich? Das war's? Das war dein brennender Grund, mich zu besuchen? Du hast die Brücke überquert, um nochmals so richtig schön und schmerzhaft darauf herumzureiten? Du willst dich nicht einmal von mir verabschieden?"_

_Anne konnte ihn nicht täuschen, sie war dadurch verletzt. Sie war nur gut darin, es zu verbergen. Rick wollte etwas Aufrichtiges sagen – vielleicht sich ermannen und den wahren Grund gestehen, warum er hier war. Wo sollte er beginnen? Gab es eine poetische Übersetzung für „Also, ich habe meine Analysis-Hausaufgaben gemacht und gemerkt, dass ich in dich verliebt bin ...?" Sagten Menschen tatsächlich so etwas?_

„_Schön." Er hörte ihre Stimme fast unmerklich einbrechen, als sie ihre verschränkten Arme wieder löste und versuchte, unbeeindruckt zu erscheinen. „Wenn du dich nicht verabschieden willst, dann werde ich es tun. Dann kannst du mich in Ruhe lassen."_

_Ohne ihn anzusehen, trat Anne vor und nahm einen vertrauten Ort an seiner Brust ein – einen Ort, wo sie, wie ihm plötzlich auffiel, perfekt hin passte. Er konnte nicht umhin, einen Seufzer auszustoßen, als sie sich schließlich berührten. Er fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper lockerte, wie er die Spannung verlor, die sie in den letzten Tagen beim Streiten aufgebaut hatten. Wie kam es, dass er nie bemerkt hatte, wie wunderbar sich das anfühlte? Rick fragte sich, wie viele von diesen Umarmungen er früher für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte. Wie viele hatte es gebraucht, bis er es wirklich spürte?_

_Anne verweilte ein wenig, ihre Körpersprache war zart. Offensichtlich verharrte sie nicht im Ärger. Andererseits, wenn dies ihre letzte Umarmung war, bevor sie ging, machte es Sinn. Rick verspannte sich bei diesem Gedanken, aber sie beachtete es nicht. In einer ausladenden und doch zwanglosen Bewegung hob Anne ihr Gesicht, um ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben. Rick wusste genau, was sie tat. Sie hatte es unzählige Male zuvor getan und sein Herz hatte noch nie einen Schlag übersprungen. In diesem Augenblick jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tat. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand war übertrumpft. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob er bewusst entschieden hatte zu tun, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Es ist passierte ... einfach._

_Als sich ihre Lippen auf die Seite seines Gesichts zubewegten, drehte er sich im letzten Moment schnell zu ihr und fing ihre Lippen in einem Kuss ein. Sie waren überrascht. Sie waren weich. Er hielt so lange daran fest, wie er konnte, so lange, wie Anne überrumpelt war und irgendwie den Kuss aus lauter Verwirrung erwiderte. Ricks Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust. Sie schmeckte wie Vanille. Er fühlte sich wie der Kerl auf dem VJ Day Poster (*1), das an der gelben Wand hing – etwas, das sie einzupacken vergessen hatte. Rick hatte sich weiter zu ihm vorgebeugt, ohne sich klarzumachen, dass seine Arme nun um ihre Hüften geschlungen waren und ihr Körper sich rückwärts neigte. Sie hielt sich an seinem Hals fest, um nicht umzufallen, und wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte – wusste nicht, was los war. Als er zurücktrat, sah er Anne an und er spürte, wie sein Magen absackte._

_Sie stand da, schwindelig und wie gelähmt auf der Stelle, der Mund halb offen._

„_Anne?" fragte er._

_Schweigen._

„_Anne?" fragte er wieder. „Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?"_

_Endlich brachte sie es über sich, ihn anzusehen. „Warum hast du –?"_

„_Ich liebe dich", unterbrach er sie plötzlich. Es drängte heraus wie ein Husten – wie etwas Eiliges, das er nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte. Rick sah, wie sich die Brust seiner besten Freundin stetig hob und senkte. Ihr Atmen schien für eine Weile das einzige Geräusch im Raum zu sein. Als er sie in diesem Moment beobachtete, erkannte er etwas Erschreckendes in der Art, wie sie ihn anblickte, etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte._

_Sie traute ihm nicht._

„_Anne! Süße!" hörte er eine allzu bekannte Stimme vom Gang her rufen. „Anne, ich habe den Plan mit deinen Kursen gefunden."_

_Die Tür zu Annes Zimmer öffnete sich abrupt, aber keiner der Teenager bewegte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. Tante Grace sah von einem zum andern, wobei sie ihre Abneigung schrecklich schlecht verbarg._

„_Oh, Rick", sagte sie. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen." _

_Irgendwie bezweifelte er ihre Aufrichtigkeit. „Anne?" fragte er ein letztes Mal und weigerte sich, den Blickkontakt mit ihr abzubrechen._

„_Liebling, wir müssen einige Formulare unterschreiben", sagte ihre Tante von der Tür her. Annes Kopf drehte sich zu ihrer Stimme. Obwohl ihre Augen auf Tante Grace gerichtet waren, konnte Rick feststellen, dass sie nicht wirklich zu ihr hinsah. Sie schaute nicht wirklich auf irgendetwas._

_Dann, als er den Atem anhielt, sah er, wie sich Anne zur Tür drehte. Das sagte so ziemlich alles. Als sie aus dem Zimmer ging, ohne ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen, fragte er sich, was sie dachte. Er fragte sich, ob sie abgestoßen, verwirrt oder geschockt war. So ist das nun mal. Es ist unmöglich, jemanden zu deuten, wenn er einem den Rücken zudreht._

* * *

Anne rutschte auf ihrem Sitz umher und fragte sich heimlich, ob die U-Bahnen langsamer geworden waren, seit sie zuletzt damit gefahren war. Die Leute um sie herum begannen zu starren. Allerdings konnte das auch an ihrer Kombination aus Sweatshirt, Cocktailkleid und Sportschuhen liegen. Als der Zug endlich anhielt, stürzte sie heraus und eilte auf den Gehweg zu. Sie ließ sich von ihren Instinkten zu einem allzu vertrauten Ort führen.

* * *

(*1) V-J Day: Victory over Japan Day, der Tag der Kapitulation Japans im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Dazu gibt es ein bekanntes Bild von Alfred Eisenstaedt, auf dem ein Matrose stürmisch eine Krankenschwester küsst.


	30. Der Einbruch

**Kapitel 30: Der Einbruch**

Es wäre viel romantischer gewesen, wenn Anne Elliot nicht so geschwitzt hätte. Sie wischte sich die Stirn mit der Rückseite ihres Sweatshirt-Ärmels ab und starrte auf die Eingangstür der Wentworth'. Sie war groß, schwarz und Unheil verkündend. Nie zuvor hatte es sie vor einem Stück Holz so gegraut. Sie atmete tief ein und klopfte getrost.

Sie räusperte sich und klopfte nochmals.

Und nochmals.

Annes Gesicht fiel zugleich mit ihrer Faust herunter. Dies hier stellte sich als äußerst enttäuschender Moment heraus. Was war denn mit all den glorreichen Filmszenen passiert, die sich eigentlich in Zeiten wie diesen entfalten sollten? Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihr Haar im Wind bauschen und im Hintergrund ein inspirierender Soundtrack spielen sollte. Leider schienen ihr solche Dinge nicht zu widerfahren. Sie verschränkte niedergeschlagen die Arme und fühlte, wie ihre Post-Familien-Konfrontations-Begeisterung nachließ.

Dann hatte Anne Elliot eine sehr un-Anne-Elliot-artige Idee.

Sie wühlte in ihren Haaren und fand eine Haarnadel, die oben auf ihrem Kopf unter dem unordentlichen Knoten begraben war. Ohne sich groß mit Gedanken über ihre untypische Spontaneität herumzuschlagen (oder über die Verbrechen, die sie verübte), ging sie vor dem Schloss auf die Knie und fing an, wie eine Verrückte herumzustochern.

Man kann sich ihre Überraschung vorstellen, als ihr Plan tatsächlich funktionierte. Die Tür schwang auf und gab das vertraute, aber leere Wohnzimmer preis. Alles war genau wie in ihrer Erinnerung. Das billige blaue Sofa, das sie so sehr liebte, sah genauso pummelig und herrlich aus, wie in der letzten Nacht, als sie und Rick einen Filmabend darauf verbracht hatten. Der kleine Teppich wies noch immer den gleichen Flecken auf, seit sie im Alter von zehn ihren Traubensaft darauf verschüttet hatte. Mrs. Wentworths Kreuzsticharbeiten hingen immer noch gerahmt an den Wänden. Der Ort roch sogar noch genauso – wie Kiefern und Zimt. Sie trat in den Raum und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr fühlte sich, wie wenn sie wieder zu Hause wäre.

Das Geräusch herum hüpfender Schlüssel auf der anderen Seite der Tür trieb Anne aus ihrer nostalgischen Träumerei.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Versteck um. Sie stürzte den schmalen Gang vor ihr entlang und durch die erste Tür zu ihrer Rechten.

Ricks Zimmer.

Mit dem Rücken flach an der Tür versuchte sie ihr Bestes, um ihr aufgeregtes Atmen zu beruhigen.

Sie konnte verschiedene Geräusche aus der Küche und dem Wohnbereich hören. Sie hörte einen Wasserhahn laufen, ein Teller schlug auf eine Arbeitsplatte. Dann ein Räuspern. Es kam definitiv aus einer männlichen Kehle.

Instinktiv flitzte sie in seinen Schrank, drückte sich nach hinten und ließ eine Reihe von Hemden mit Kragen vor ihr Gesicht fallen. Anne versuchte, ihre Fassung zu bewahren und die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie alle nach Rick rochen.

Anne Elliot betrachtete diese Zeit – die wenigen Minuten, die sie damit verbrachte, sich sinnlos hinter den ordentlich gebügelten Hemden von Rick Wentworth zu verstecken, als einen der Tiefpunkte ihres Lebens. Erst vor einer kleinen Weile war sie tapfer durch die Straßen von New York gelaufen. Sie war entschlossen gewesen – eine Frau mit einer Mission. Jetzt hielt sie den Atem an und versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum genau sie einen Einbruch für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte.

Rick pfiff vor sich hin und es wurde immer lauter. Die Tür seines Zimmers ging auf und Anne biss sich auf die Hand, um sich vom Kreischen abzuhalten. Durch die Ritzen des Holzschranks waren Teile seines Zimmers für sie sichtbar. Rick seufzte und warf ein dickes Buch auf sein Bett. Er ging zur Stereoanlage und drehte eine laute Rockmusik an, die Anne nicht kannte. Sie atmete aus und erlaubte sich damit endlich, ein Geräusch zu machen. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass alles gut gehen würde. Sie war schließlich ein geduldiger Mensch. Sie konnte warten, bis es vorbei war, und sich vielleicht die Feuerleiter hinunter schleichen, wenn er gegangen war. Sie hatte nichts das Geringste zu befürchten.

Dann musste Anne zweimal hingucken. Tat er wirklich das, was sie dachte, dass er tat? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es war doch seltsam, weil es nach der Art, wie er seine Arme über den Kopf bewegte, zu urteilen fast so aussah, als ob er dabei wäre, sein Hemd auszuziehen. Anne stellte dann fest, dass er genau das tat. Obwohl dieser Anblick oberflächlich gesehen für Anne (oder eigentlich für jede Frau) überhaupt nicht unangenehm war, wusste sie, dass ihr perfekt abgestimmter Plan, geduldig zu sein, jetzt nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Es ist eine unselige Wahrheit, dass Leute, die sich ausziehen, dazu tendieren, ihren Schrank zwecks weiterer Kleidung zu öffnen.

„AHHHHHH!"

Weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, sprang Anne aus dem Schrank, als er ihn öffnete, aber dies schien seinen Schrecken nur zu vergrößern.

Seine instinktiven Navy-Fähigkeiten waren nun endlich auf die Probe gestellt, also ergriff Rick die Gestalt, die sich in seinem Schrank versteckt hatte, packte ihre Schultern und drückte sie in einer weit ausholenden Bewegung auf sein Bett. In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass die Person viel kleiner als ein durchschnittlicher Einbrecher war … und viel besser roch.

„Hallo", sagte sie leise und blickte ihn an. Obwohl Anne wusste, dass Rick sie wahrscheinlich hasste (und ihre Aktionen zivilen Ungehorsams nicht zu ihrem Ansehen beitrugen), konnte sie doch nicht vermeiden, dass ihr die Stimme im Hals stecken blieb, so direkt vor ihm. Man muss nachsichtig mit dem Mädchen sein. Sein Hemd war weg.

Ricks Augen weiteten sich und er sprang von Anne herunter. „Was zum Teufel, Anne?!" rief er und rannte auf die andere Seite des Zimmers, um die Musik auszuschalten. „Was hast du – warum ..."

„Es tut mir leid!" sagte Anne und setzte sich auf. „Es tut mir leid!"

„Du warst in meinem ... meinem ..."

„Ich weiß!"

Mit den Händen auf seinen Hüften blickte er jetzt zur Decke. Offensichtlich versuchte er die wenigen Informationen, die er hatte, zu verdauen.

„Habe ich ... habe ich dir gerade eben weh getan? Bist du okay?"

Anne hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie antwortete, ein wenig überrascht, dass dies seine erste Reaktion war.

„Mir geht's gut", versicherte sie ihm.

„Okay, gut, dann kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie du in meine Wohnung gekommen bist und warum du dich in meinem Schrank versteckt hast!"

„Na ja", sagte Anne und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Ich bin eingebrochen."

„Eingebrochen?" fragte er ungläubig. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Sie hielt ihre krumme Haarnadel hoch.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Das funktioniert wirklich?"

„Offensichtlich", gestand Anne.

Die beiden standen kurzzeitig in verlegenem Schweigen da. Keiner von ihnen war jemals zuvor in einer Situation wie dieser gewesen. Die Gesellschaft bereitet Menschen in der Regel nicht auf solch spezielle Interaktionen vor.

„Rick, ich weiß, das sieht schlecht aus", sagte Anne, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Er wich nur noch mehr zurück. „Du sagst es!"

„Na ja, ich musste dir etwas wirklich Wichtiges erzählen und es konnte nicht warten!" rief sie.

Rick blieb stehen. „Wichtig genug, um in voyeuristische Gebräuche zu verfallen?"

Anne verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm schon!" rief sie. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich gebeten hätte, dich auszuziehen."

„Komm endlich zur Sache!"

„Schön!" sagte sie und fühlte sich beherzter, als sie erwartet hatte. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich heute meiner Familie gegenüber behauptet habe."

Rick zögerte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Anne nutzte sein undurchdringliches Schweigen. „Schau mal, ich ... ich musste es einfach tun. Sie haben versucht, mich zu Will zu drängen und mich umzuformen zu so einem ... Ding. Ich liebe sie, aber du hattest Recht: ich ließ sie mein Leben kontrollieren. Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr damit abfinden, also bin ich weggegangen. Nun, eigentlich bin ich davongerannt."

Ricks Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. „Warum erzählst du mir das, Anne?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich wollte, dass du es weißt."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir das so machen! Wenn mir so etwas passiert, will ich immer, dass du es als Erster weißt. So haben wir es schon immer gehalten und so habe ich es schon immer empfunden. Dass ich von dir getrennt war, hat nichts daran geändert!"

„Also deswegen bist du den ganzen Weg nach Brooklyn gekommen und in meine Wohnung eingebrochen?" sagte er skeptisch. „Weil du mir diese Neuigkeit um jeden Preis erzählen musstest?"

„Na ja, ja – und nein", sagte Anne, die sich mehr denn je verwirrt fühlte. „Ich meine, bist du nicht froh, dass ich mich ihnen gegenüber behauptet habe?"

„Ich denke, es ist wichtiger, wenn du es bist."

Annes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. Es war etwas, was er vermisst hatte. „Na, ja. Ich fühle mich ... erleichtert. Eigentlich fühle ich mich ziemlich toll!"

Rick machte eine seltsame Bewegung. Er hob eine Sekunde lang seine Arme und beugte sich vor, als ob zu ihr hin wollte. Wenn Anne es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gedacht, er wolle sie umarmen. Nichtsdestotrotz, Rick räusperte sich und trat wieder zurück. „Sorry ... ich äh ..."

Anne Augen huschten hin und her. Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, ihn nicht anzustarren.

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Anne", sagt er nun ernster. „Ich meine, ich weiß, ich war früher ziemlich harsch, aber –"

„Ich musste das mal hören", versicherte sie ihm. „Und nur du konntest es mir sagen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich eine Sekunde lang und dann wandten sie sich beide verlegen ab.

„Also, ist das alles?" fragte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ist das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?"

„Äh – ja."

„Okay", sagte er, während ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Warum?"

„Ach, nichts", sagte er. „Ich dachte, du könntest noch über etwas anderes reden wollen."

Sie lachte nervös und fühlte sich wie ein feiger Idiot. „Was zu Beispiel?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag du's mir."

Etwas vorzutäuschen wäre viel einfacher, wenn Rick nur ein verdammtes Hemd anziehen würde.

„Na ja, ich ..."

„Ja?" fragte er und trat wieder näher zu ihr.

„Es ist nur so, dass ..."

„Ja?"

Sie lachte nervös. „Oh, ich hab's vergessen." Anne fühlte sich wie gelähmt und wusste nicht, warum. Im Geiste erinnerte sie sich an den gleichen Augenblick vor nunmehr drei Jahren, als sie ihm so nah war und so verängstigt. Sie war dann weggegangen. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass sie zum zweiten Mal einen Weg finden würde, es zu vermasseln? Zähle auf Anne Elliot, um das Unmögliche zu vollbringen.

Ricks Lächeln verflog bei ihrer apathischen Antwort. Er fühlte sich ziemlich dumm. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er gelernt, ihr Aussehen zu deuten. Er wusste, wann sie nervös, traurig oder besorgt war oder wann sie sich unbehaglich fühlte. Da war etwas an ihr – vielleicht ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als er über ihr gewesen war, oder die Art, wie ihre Augen auf seine fixiert waren, wenn sie sprach – das ihn merkwürdig optimistisch stimmte. Andererseits war vielleicht alles nur Einbildung. Rick gab sich geschlagen, ging kurzerhand zu seiner Sockenschublade und begann darin herumzuwühlen.

Anne biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dies war einer dieser entscheidenden Momente. Sie konnte es spüren. Es war eindeutig, dass sie hier eine Wahl treffen musste – eine, die sie jetzt schon eine Weile vor sich her geschoben hatte. Andererseits war Timing alles im Leben. Wenn sie vor drei Jahren ja gesagt hätte, hätte es Bestand gehabt? Hätte sie ihn so sehr geschätzt, wie sie es nunmehr tat? Als sie dort in Ricks Schlafzimmer stand, war sie immer noch die nervöse, ängstliche Anne Elliot. Aber dieses Mal war sie drei Jahre klüger, befreit von familiären Verpflichtungen und sie hatte mehr Angst, ihn zu verlieren, als je zuvor.

„Weißt du was?" Ihre Stimme war jetzt fester. „Es ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen. Da war noch etwas, was ich sagen wollte."

„Ach wirklich?" sagte Rick, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, ich bin in dich verliebt."

Ein Haufen Socken fiel auf den Boden und Rick drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen.

„Was?"

„Ich bin in dich verliebt", wiederholte sie mit mehr Zuversicht. „Na ja, um ganz korrekt zu sein, bin jetzt schon eine _Weile_ in dich verliebt, jahrelang eigentlich."

„Okay", sagte Rick und sah schockiert aus.

„Okay."

Rick stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, als warte er darauf, dass etwas passieren würde. Anne kannte ihn zu gut, um dies als Beleidigung aufzufassen. Er brauchte immer Zeit, um Dinge zu verarbeiten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken schaute er wieder zu ihr auf.

„Ich möchte jetzt etwas versuchen", sagte Anne plötzlich.

„Etwas versuchen?" fragte Rick.

„Ja." Ihr Selbstvertrauen erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bevor sie abbrach und zurückwich; sie war bereit und wartete auf irgendwelche Erkenntnisse, die er über die Situation gewonnen haben könnte.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Rick zu lachen anfing.

Anne Elliot war ziemlich beunruhigt. _Was für eine kranke und verdrehte Reaktion war das denn?_

„Hey!" rief sie. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist dies nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von uns kurzerhand den anderen in seinem jeweiligen Schlafzimmer geküsst hat, Rick!"

Aber er lachte noch immer. Anne hatte keine Ahnung, was sie davon halten sollte. Sollte sie beleidigt oder verärgert sein? Die ganze Sache fing an, sie wieder nervös zu machen. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie zog ihr Sweatshirt aus und warf es zornig auf den Boden.

Rick hörte auf zu lachen, teils weil er wusste, dass dies für sie verwirrend war und teils wegen des Kleids, das sie trug.

„Nun?" fragte sie. „Hast du irgendetwas zu sagen?"

Er sah sie wieder an und lächelte. Alles - von ihren unordentlichen dunklen Haaren zu ihrem Cocktailkleid bis hinunter zu ihren Sportschuhen – er war in alles verliebt. Rick nahm sich jetzt Zeit, weil er wusste, dass er es konnte. Er streckte die Hand aus und verflocht seine Finger mit ihren. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander. Er zog sie langsam an sich und Anne ließ die Anziehungskraft der Situation auf sich wirken. Sie hielten sich auf beiden Seiten an den Händen. Plötzlich war Anne nicht mehr so wütend. Ricks Hände wanderten ihre nackten Arme hoch und legten sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ihr Kopf richtete sich zu seinem auf. So blieben sie stehen und genossen es. Dann beugte sich Rick blitzschnell herab und schloss die Lücke.

Es war kein hastiges Fragezeichen wie alle ihre anderen Küsse zuvor. Das war eine klare, kräftige Aussage. Es war langsam, gegenseitig und atemberaubend. Anne rang zunächst unter seinen Lippen nach Luft, dann spürte sie, dass er lächelte. Sie seufzte glücklich in seinen Mund und seine Lippen griffen zärtlich über ihre eigenen. Ihre Hände waren sanft gegen seine nackte Brust gedrückt, so dass sie seine Wärme und seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Seine Hände wiegten noch ihr Gesicht, seine Daumen streichelten sanft ihre geröteten Wangen. Jede Bewegung, die er machte, elektrisiert sie. In dem Bemühen, ihm so nah wie möglich zu kommen, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich in den Kuss. Genau in diesem Moment merkte sie, dass ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten. Wann hatte er sie hochgehoben? Wann war er so _stark_ geworden?

„Rick, Süßer! Ich bin zu Hause!"

Die Tür schwang auf und sie fuhren schnell auseinander. Irgendwie schaffte es Rick, Anne dabei nicht fallen zu lassen.

Mrs. Wentworths Kiefer klappte herunter. Natürlich ist das die ganz normale Reaktion einer jeden Mutter, wenn sie bei ihrem halbnackten Sohn hereinplatzt und er in seinem Schlafzimmer mit einem Mädchen herumknutscht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mit Anne Elliot herumknutschte, einem Mädchen, das sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Demzufolge lag eine seltsame Mischung aus Glück, Entsetzen und Überraschung in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Anne!" rief sie und räusperte sich. „Es ist so lange her!"

Anne wimmerte fast vor Verlegenheit. „Ich weiß ..."

„Mama ... ich habe nur ..." begann Rick schwach und wurde knallrot.

Mrs. Wentworth sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte. So unangenehm es für sie war, um alles in der Welt hätte sie mit keinem von ihnen den Platz tauschen wollen.

„Anne", sagte sie herzlich. „Möchtest du zu einem späten Abendessen bleiben?"

Anne lächelte überrascht. Sie sah seitwärts zu Rick, der genauso erstaunt aussah. „Ja gern", antwortete sie.

„Wunderbar!" sagte sie. „Ich werde ein zusätzliches Gedeck auflegen. Anne, du kannst dir deine Hände im Bad waschen – du erinnerst dich, wo es ist, nicht wahr? Oh, und Rick – ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn du ein T-Shirt anziehst."

Anne kicherte.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst", murmelte Rick.

„Ihr beide habt einiges zu erklären", rief Mrs. Wentworth, als sie wieder in die Küche ging. „Nur weil du jetzt auf dem College bist, heißt das nicht, dass eine Mutter nicht das Recht hat, Bescheid zu wissen!"

Die beiden sahen einander an und lächelten. Sie hatten eine lange Geschichte zu erzählen.


	31. Etwas Gelächter und Schluss

**Kapitel 31: Etwas Gelächter und Schluss**

Anne erzählte Mrs. Wentworth in dieser Nacht die ganze Geschichte. Mrs. Wentworth war glücklich, aber nicht überrascht, wie die Geschichte endete. Nach einem perfekten Abend verbrachten Anne und Rick den Rest der Frühjahrsferien zusammen. Sie suchten ihre Lieblingsplätze in der Stadt auf und genossen die tollen, alltäglichen Momente miteinander, die sie so sehr vermisst hatten. Schon bald waren sie wieder auf dem College. Ihre letzte Hürde war, einen Weg zu finden, ihren Bekannten alles zu erklären. Sie wussten es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, aber diese Aufgabe zu erledigen erwies sich letztendlich als sehr unkompliziert und einfach.

„Die Frühjahrsferien waren zu kurz!" jammerte Lisa, als sie ihre Taschen aus dem Aufzug zog. Ben war direkt hinter ihr und mühte sich mit dem Rest ihres Gepäcks ab, so gut er konnte.

„Du besitzt tonnenweise Zeug ...", sagte er. „Wozu kann jemand so viele Schuhe brauchen?"

Lisa lächelte ihren hinreißenden, aber unwissenden Lebensgefährten süß an. „Lisa steht auf Schuhe wie Ben auf Bücher."

„Hübsche Analogie", lobte er und blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen. „Glaubst du, Anne ist schon wieder zurück?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln und suchte nach ihren Schlüsseln. „Bin mir nicht sicher. Sie war vor den Ferien so deprimiert. Ich habe beschlossen, sie mit etwas Eiscreme und Mädchenfilmen aufzuheitern. Du bist selbstverständlich nicht eingeladen."

„Ja, Rick hat in der letzten Woche auch nicht gut ausgesehen", sagte er.

Lisa steckte ihren Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte am Türknopf. „Gott, ich hoffe die beiden raufen sich zusammen ..."

In ihrem Zimmer war das Licht an, aber das war vielleicht das am wenigsten überraschende Detail, das sie im Inneren vorfanden.

Anne und Rick klebten mitten im Zimmer aneinander. Seine Hände waren in ihren langen Haaren verheddert und ihre lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Keiner von beiden schien zu bemerken, dass die Tür aufgegangen war.

Bens Kiefer fiel dramatisch herunter. Lisa räusperte sich, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte.

Anne und Rick lösten sich widerwillig voneinander und sahen – zu Annes großer Beschämung – ihr unerwartetes Publikum.

„_Ehrlich gesagt, sollten die Leute aufhören, bei uns hereinzuplatzen ..."_, murmelte Rick flüsternd.

Ben stürzte auf den Flur hinaus und nahm Lisa mit sich. Er knallte die Tür zu und drehte sich mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr. „Whoa ... Bin ich ein völliger Dummkopf oder ist das gerade aus dem Nichts entstanden?" war alles, was er sagte.

Lisa lächelte. „Ich würde behaupten, dass es ein bisschen von beidem ist."

Innerhalb des Raumes vergrub Anne ihr errötendes Gesicht an Ricks Brust. „Das war ja nun schön subtil", sagte sie sarkastisch. Obwohl sie jetzt glücklich mit Rick vereint war, stellte Anne fest, dass die üblichen Unannehmlichkeiten ihres Lebens nicht verschwunden waren. Sie blickte zu Rick hoch und erwartete, dass er etwas Tröstendes sagen würde, sah aber nur, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Was ist so lustig?" fragte sie und schlug ihn auf den Arm.

Schließlich brach es aus Rick heraus und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, um zu antworten. Das Problem mit Ricks Lachen war, dass es ansteckend war. Anne begann ihm zum Opfer zu fallen.

„Hey!" sagte sie wieder und versuchte, nicht zu lächeln. „Das ist nicht – nicht lustig!"

Rick sagte nichts, grapschte nur nach dem Bauch seiner Freundin und begann, sie zu kitzeln. Er hörte nicht auf, bis sie so aufgelöst war wie er. Sie fielen auf das Bett, Rick lachte noch immer und Anne drehte und wand sich herum und schrie. Anne Elliot konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so sehr gelacht hatte.

* * *

Und alles war, wie es sein sollte. Anne Elliot, das Mädchen, das aus ihrem Familiennamen heraus wuchs, war ganz und gar verliebt in ihren ehemaligen besten Freund und jetzigen Auserkorenen Rick Wentworth. Es war wie ein Wiederauftauchen, um Luft zu holen, nach drei Jahren unter Wasser. Ihre Welt fühlte sich leichter und weniger eingeschränkt an. Auch ihre Familie akzeptierte ihn schließlich. Andererseits ließ Anne ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit wirklich kaum eine Wahl.


End file.
